Harry Potter And The Order Of The Slayers
by DarkInu418
Summary: What would happen if Harry discovers that he is not the only one that has to face a destiny much like his own? What if the person was Hermione and she belonged to a group of secret warriors. Full Summary Inside. Pairs HPxHG, GWxDM, NLxLB, RWxLL and more.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Order of the Slayers

By:DarkInu418

Summary: Over the summer Harry discovers that he's not the only one being hunted down by a evil magical being. Follow Harry and Hermione with other characters as they go through the summer after 4th year and go through 5th year, 6th year, and 7th year. Lots of secrets are revealed and certain friends get closer together.

_(A/N **I don't own anything** the characters and some parts of this story strictly belong to J.K. Other than that the rest of the story, the characters that aren't in the books, and the plot belongs to me. There will also be voilence, romance, prophecy's, a new destiny and a old one, swearing, talk of death, ressurection, and among other things that I can't remember right now, but will reveal in the story. **PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME I'AM JUST WRITING A COMPLETLY FICTIONAL STORY.** Also this has nothing to do with Buffy The Vampire Slayer so don't think that this is a crossover of some sort. Don't complain about the story because if you don't like it than don't read it. Now that I have everything covered enjoy the story. I am sorry that I took so long to update it's just that I had to go over my story and check for anything wrong. Since it is summer I can update more.)_

Prologue

Everything was quiet in the house of Number 4 Pivet Drive. Almost all it's occupents were sleeping soundly, except for one boy by the name of Harry Potter, who at this time was dreaming. A dream that's he's been dreaming about for the past week or so. It wasn't about the other dreams he had about the final task of the Triwizard Tornament. No it was more of a mystery than a nightmare.

If you summarize what happened at the final task well then pretty much Lord Voldemort was resurrected using Harry's own blood destroying the blood protection Harry's mother placed on him when he was just a baby.

You see Harry is actually a wizard that goes to a famous school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardary. There Harry is considered the Boy Who Lived.

In Harry's 4th Year at Hogwarts the Triwizard Tornament was held, even though there was only to be 3 Champions chosen from three different schools, Harry was chosen as the fourth champion. Which shocked everybody including him. Also a fellow champion was killed that night named Cedric Diggory who was older than Harry and was in his 7th and final year, he was in Hufflepuff House.

Harry along with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger they were all in Gryffindor. The other two houses were Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The four houses seperated people by there qualities. He knew people in all those houses and got along with those people very well unless you were a Slytherin.

Everyone knows that Slytherin is the house that evil witch's and wizard's graduate from, that included Voldemort, known as Tom Riddle in school. He came from that house about fifty years ago, and now he is the most feared wizard of all time.

Draco Malfoy is in Slytherin as well, he is in the same year as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry can't stand him. He thinks that he is better than everyone because he's rich, a pureblood, and his father is so well known. Plus he always harasses Harry, Ron, and Hermione by calling them Scarhead (Harry), Weasal (Ron), and one of the foulest names a person can call another person in the wizarding world because of who your parents are, Mudblood (Hermione), which is another word for muggleborn. Yes Harry and his friends can't stand Draco Malfoy no matter what.

_(A/N Thats what you think Harry. Muhahahahahah!!)_

Harry suddenly was woken up by his Aunt Petunia banging on the door shouting, "Wake up boy time to make breakfast then do your chores."

"Yes Aunt Petunia." repleyed Harry. He got up with that dream vived in his mind. He started getting dressed while he thought over the dream.

(_Flash Back to Harry's Dream_)

It was dark, very dark. So dark that Harry could barely see his hand in front of his face. Then suddenly out of nowhere he saw a outline of two people standing in front of him. They both looked to be around the age of 14 or 15. Harry could tell the one on the left was a girl, while the one on the right was a boy.

The boy looked at least 1 inch taller than him (which is saying something, considering the fact that Harry is about 5'8'' for a person turning 15 in a couple of weeks), and looked pretty strong. The girl looked about a head shorter than Harry, but even if Harry chouldn't see her face, he just knew that she was probably very beautiful.

These two reminded Harry of two people that he knows, but he just couldn't think of their names at the moment which made him pretty angry at himself.

All of a sudden it was like someone decide to turn on the lights. Harry could see he was right about the boy being strong because he was wearing a muscle t-shirt which showed his six-pack and his chest. He had a very strong body. His arms, legs, almost everything was muscle but he wasn't like those men on t.v. that had too much muscles and looked like monsters. He had just the right amount like some of those models on t.v commercials that he sometimes saw when he was cleaning and the Dursley's were watching t.v to taunt him. He also was wearing a long black leather trech coat that went all the way down to his ankles. It was open at the moment that's why Harry could see the boy's front. He also had on dark blue baggy jeans,and last but not least black hiking boots.

When Harry looked towards the girls wardrope it was almost the same, except her t-shirt showed her stomach. Which showed a very well built adomen showing of her stomach quite nicely, and a bellybutton ring with a saphire for the stone. Her jeans were tighter than the boys but was still a little baggy. Instead of a trench coat though she wore a black leather jacket that went down to the middle of her butt. She also had black hiking boots, and black leather gloves on her hands that was cut off on her fingertips.

When Harry was about to take a look at their faces, he woke up. The only thing that he caught was a glipse at there hair colors. The boy had golden blonde hair (which reminds Harry strongly of Malfoy), and the girl had beatiful chestnut colored hair (which reminds Harry strongly of Hermione).

_"But that can't be right," _thought Harry, "_why would Hermione be with Malfoy."_

------------------

_(Three weeks later after that dream. At night in Harry's bedroom.)_

It was June 18th and Harry was just finishing his homework for the summer.

_"Much to Hermione's delight and mine I finished my damn homework. Hermione was right it is better to finish it early instead of worrying about it later." _thought Harry with a smile. Thinking about Hermione made him remember that strange dream he kept having. Everytime he had it was the same thing over and over.

He just finished the final paragraph when Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl and very close friend, came in with a letter tied on her leg. As she landed on Harry's desk and stuck out her leg Harry right away knew it was from Ron because he noticed his handwriting.

He untied the letter and started unrolling it, this was the fourth letter Harry got from anyone since summer vacation started. They were only from Ron, Hagrid (the Hogwarts gamekeeper and one of the professers at his school.), and Ginny (Ron's younger sister). It kind of hurt that Hermione or Sirius, (Harry's godfather), didn't write to him at all. He thought at least he get a post card or something from them. It angered Harry that one of his best friend's and godfather didn't even bother to write to him at all during the summer.

Well Sirius had a excuse he was on the run from the Ministry of Magic, after breaking out of Azkaban the wizarding prison. He was sent there for his parents death, but he didn't commit the crime or had any part in it. Long story short Harry's parents were betrayed by their other so called friend Peter Pettigrew. Still Sirius had an excuse he was on the run from the Ministry of Magic. What was Hermione's excuse? Every summer he got a letter a week from her if not more. Harry was starting to seeth with anger, that's when he remembered Ron's letter which was now all wrinkled up in his anger. He tried to smooth it the best he could and began to read the sloppy writing. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you doing mate? Hope the muggles are treating you well. The reason why I didn't write you in a week was because my family and I are in Romania visiting my older brother Charlie. You met him at the Borrow last year before we went to the Quidditch World Cup.The only ones that didn't come was Percy and Ginny. Percy said he was too busy and couldn't take time off from work. Ginny said that she is staying at some girl's house that's in her year for the rest of the summer._

_But that's not really why I'am writing to you. I have to ask you something really important. Have you heard from Hermione at all? I tried writing to her but she's not responding to any of my letters. Actually the letters I wrote to her didn't even look like she touched them. I even tried calling her on the what do muggles call it, oh yeah fellyhone. Well anyway when I called a old woman answered and said "the number you have dialed has never existed please hang up and try again." Thats weird don't you think? I knew I got the number right it was given to me by her personally. Why would she give us a number that never even existed in the first place? Please write back to me as soon as you get word of her whereabouts. _

_Sorry that you couldn't come with us to Romania, but Dumbledore said it wasn't safe. You know what I think Dumbledore is out of his fucking mind, your the only wizard there. That's it so if someone attacked at your Uncle's your majorly screwed, but if you came with us then you would have more protection with my entire family there. _

_Remember write me when you hear from Hermione. I'am really worried you know with times so dark and everything. I want to yell at her for giving me a fake number, making us worry, and I have something really important to tell her. Sorry again that you can't come._

_Your Mate,_

_Ron_

As Harry read more of the letter he started getting more worried about Hermione's safety and of her whereabouts.

'_What if she was captured and being totured right now by Deatheaters, or maybe she's already dead, or maybe she dosen't want anything to do with me or Ron, or maybe she moved?_' Those thoughts and many others crossed his mind and he wondered what was so important that Ron had to say to her and not him.

Suddenly Harry's stomach started to ask for food. Harry's stupid cow-of-cousin Dudley, who was still on that fruit diet, which made everyone else in the house on the diet. Even though Harry was skinny enough as it is and said to his Aunt over and over that he doesn't need to be on any diet. She just said that it is only fair that we eat the same as Dudley. Deciding to fill his stomach Harry went downstairs to make a sandwich because everyone was still sleeping and he wouldn't get yelled at for cheating his "diet".

As he was making his sandwich Harry heard about 10 loud _cracks_ break the silence. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and walked out the front door. Hoping it wasn't what he thought it would be. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. For what he saw was...

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 1: Slayers

Summary: Over the summer Harry discovers that he's not the only one being hunted down by a evil magical being. Follow Harry and Hermione with another characters as they go through the summer after 4th year and go into their 5th year, 6th year, and 7th year. Lots of secrets are revealed and certain friends get closer together.

(_flashback from where we left off_)

_As he was making his sandwich Harry heard about 10 loud cracks break the silence. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and walked out the front door. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. For what he saw was..._

(A/N Thanks everyone for reading my first chapter and telling me how you think.)

Chapter 1: Slayers

Deatheaters. Harry couldn't believe it, how did they find him so quickly?

(To explain what deatheaters are they are Voldemorts henchmen. Who would probably do anything he says from jumping off a cliff to licking the slime off his shoes. If you read the books or saw the movies then you should know.)

"_Great,_"thought Harry, "_I'm going to die here. Of all the places to die Number 4 Pivet Drive was the last on my list._"

Harry looked around the front yard and there were ten deatheaters there. They all were standing in front of him wands drawn and ready to kill. Harry pulled his own wand out and pointed at the deatheater right in front of him with a look of determination on his face. They all started laughing at Harry because he was obviously out numbered, but if he was to die now now he will take out as many of those bastards as he can.

The deatheater in front of him finally spoke."So Potter your actually this stupid to try and beat us. Your outnumbered one to ten what are your chances of winning?" Then he and the others started laughing again.

Harry was about to make a comeback to shut them up, when a voice rang out of nowhere. "Harry is not stupid, nor is he that outnumbered and his chances of beating you are very good. Lets say his changes are 99.9 percent of him winning." The voice came from a female that Harry knew belonged to one of his closest friends.

"_She can't be here this is just to much of a coinadence. I must be hearing things or something. I must be really desperate to be hearing Hermione's voice right about now._" thought Harry, but still he took a chance and looked at where the voice came from. He turned his head towards the tree to his left and looked up. There was no one in the tree or anywhere close to it. Like he thought he was all alone in this fight.

As Harry turned back around to face the deatheaters he felt something pass through him then it happened again two more times, but he saw nothing. It felt like a warm air went through him and he felt more braver and less desperate then he did a couple of seconds ago. When he looked at the deatheaters they looked frightened, some were shaking like crazy. What would make them so scared it couldn't have been him, so should he be scared as well? Harry is so confused right now, but he stayed on track and faced the deatheaters again with the same look of determination on his face.

The leader yelled at the others, "Kill the boy before she kills us all. You all know who could make those wards so fast without even saying any spells or incantum's at all. ATTACK!!" All the deatheaters shouted, '_Stupefy _'all ten stunners went towards Harry. He was so shocked that that happened that he couldn't react in time. The stunners were coming closer to Harry just when they were about to come in contact with him, he could vaguely hear Hermione's voice shout. '_Protecto Maxmus_'.

Suddenly a white shield went over Harry and all the stunners crashed into the shield making a zaping noise. He heard Hermione's voice telling him softly into his ear. "Don't worry I will you protect you with my life. Just don't worry and trust me." Then he heard nothing.

Harry was so worried about what Hermione said. Now he knows that she is actually here in person. He started to talk in a whisper so the deatheaters wouldn't hear him try to talk to her. "Mione what do you mean? You are not sacificing yourself for me. Please don't risk your life for me, just give me to them they want me not you. Just run away I can't lose you too. I need you here alive not dead." He listened for a repley put apparently she was listening on deaf ears.

Harry then heard screaming coming from the deatheaters, he turned his head and saw one of the deatheaters with only one arm. He was screaming bloody murder and saw blood squriting out of the place where his arm once was. Like there was an invisible sword the other arm was cut off as well, then he was beheaded in less then a minute in a pool of his own blood.

As soon as that deatheater died another died again with the invisible sword this time impaled in the chest. The reason Harry could tell was the Deatheater grabbed his chest as blood poured out of his mouth and chest. Now the deatheaters were saying curse after curse and still they all fell down one by one by the invisable person with an invisible sword until there was only four left.

Harry realized that Hermione must have put up wards to kept the deatheaters in this place. Also since none of the neighbors came out asking what all the noise was about, Harry also guessed that she also put up a silencing ward, along with a cover up ward so just in case a person would look outside they would see nothing.

The leader of the deatheaters pointed his wand at a place and yelled '_Revelo_'. Then suddenly like someone taking of a invisiblity cloak a person was revealed. Harry's eyes went open in shock that was the girl from his dreams she was even wearing the same clothes as well.

Then Harry heard a gagging behind him he turned around and saw the same boy he saw in his dreams. He was bound and gagged on the ground looking furious. The boy saw Harry looking at him then he glared and motioned his head as if to tell him who did this. Harry followed what he was looking at and found he was glaring at the girl.

"_Wait what the hell is going on here? Why are these people from my dreams here? Where is Hermione? I know for a fact that she is here, wait could that girl possibly be her? Well I couldn't put it past her, I mean with all the shit that happened today anyway. Then that means that boy tied up is Draco._" Harry then stopped thinking as he heard the leader of the deatheaters talking.

"A girl. _A girl _killed six of my men. You will pay you for that you fucking bitch."

The girl started laughing, Harry quickly reconized that laugh. Thats Hermione's laugh. "_What the hell is Hermione doing here? Wait she is the girl in my dreams too! So that means that boy all tied up must be Malfoy. So I was right all along. Though I really wish that I wasn't._" thought Harry.

Hermione started talking with amusement in her voice, "I will pay? You guys have a funny way of paying people back for killing your men by dieing yourselves. Isn't that pretty pathetic Rodolphus Lestrange."

Rodolphus took off his mask and repleyed in an angry voice." Well now that's there's no need for an introduction now is there Slayer." He pointed his wand at Hermione and motioned his head towards her telling the three remaining deatheaters something. They understood because they surrounded Hermione and one deatheater pulled out a 12 inch sword, with his wand pointing still at Hermione. The others had there wands pointing at her also.

Rodolphus shouted. '_Stupefy_ ' Hermione easily dodged it then another deatheater did the same. She dodged that one as well. She was now in front of the deatheater with the sword and behind the person that didn't use any spells so far. Rodolphus and deatheater 1 sent two more stunners at Hermione she jump backwards as the two spells collided, but as she was in the air deatheater 2 used the second unforgivable curse the Cruciatus Curse on her saying the incantum '_Crucio'_.

Harry stared yelling her name as she fell to the ground in pain. He knew how much it hurt to be under the curse because he was under it as well in the graveyard when Voldemort was brought back. She wasn't screaming or jerking around like crazy, like most people do when they are under it though. Instead she had her eyes closed and was grinding her teeth in pain. Hermione started getting up slowly because the curse was still on her. Then all of a sudden the deatheater with the sword came towards her and stabbed her in the stomach making her fall to her knees. Deatheater 2 took the curse off, they were all laughing because they thought she was dead.

Harry didn't notice the tears on his face coming down like a waterfall or that Malfoy was smirking because he knew that it wasn't over yet. But all Harry thought was. "_She's gone I couldn't save her like I couldn't save Cedric or my parents. This is all my fault._"

Suddenly the deatheater with the sword stopped laughing as Harry saw Hermione open her eyes and say very emotionlessly. "You really think that would kill me that easily. Being a Slayer means that you take all types of pain. If you bastards don't think that I can't take it then look at this." She stood up and moved forward making the sword go more in her stomach. Soon the sword was sticking out of her back. The deatheater who was stupid enough to still hold the sword was shaking in fear again as was the others.

Then Hermione put her hand on the deatheaters chest. Her hand started to go on fire, but looking at her face it wasn't even hurting her at all. Before the deatheater that had the sword could do anything he was on fire and 30 seconeds later he was just a pile of ash.

Hermione reached down with both hands grabbed the handle of the sword, closed her eyes and pulled it out. Harry saw it was stained with her blood as soon as she was pulling it out. Also blood up flowing out of her stomach as she coughed up some blood.

Like with her hand Hermione made the sword go on fire. With all her force she threw it right at Rodolphus's heart. It went right through him and stabbed into the ground. Harry saw him catch on fire and scream in pain, then a minute later he was just a pile of ash just like his teammate.

Hermione set her hand on fire again, soon a fireball was floating above her open palm, then she threw it at the second to the last deatheater. He soon was a pile of ash as well. The last deatheater started to run in fright. Harry saw Hermione extended her hand out in the air and lifted it up. The deatheater started sceaming as he too was being lifted up in the air, and started going towards Hermione, until they were face to face. She put both hands on his head then all you could hear was a very loud snap as the deatheaters neck snaped and his body fell to the ground lifelessly. She then set the body on fire, to make sure that no one would see the bodies. She waved her hand again, and water appeared out of nowhere. She then moved her hand to wash away the ashes and blood.

Hermione started walking towards Harry and Malfoy, she waved her hand where Malfoy was. Harry saw the ropes that bound him disappear then she waved her hand again and Harry saw the shield around him disappear as Malfoy started to get up. He still looked pretty pissed off at her. Soon it turned to worry and concern as he saw Hermione fall to the ground in a heap.

Malfoy and Harry started to run towards Hermione as she fell to her knees, but Malfoy got to her first. "Hermione please lay down." he wasn't asking he was ordering her. Hermione did as she was told and layed down on the ground. Harry saw in amazement as he put his hand over her stab wound, then a white glow come from his hand as a look of concentration crossed his face. Slowly the stab wound was healing until there was nothing left but a scar. Hermione still looked very pale though and that worried Harry a lot.

Malfoy then went into his trench coat and pulled out a tube with a red liquid inside of it. "Hermione sit up and take this quickly." he told her in a rush as he lifted her upper body up.

"Wait how do we know your not trying to poison her or something. It would seen like something you would do Malfoy." retorted Harry in a rude tone.

"Because, Harry if you look at the liquid and payed attention in potions you would know that it is a blood replenishing potion. Hermione's lost a lot of blood, she needs to drink this in order to get some of her strengh back, but she won't get it all back because she used up a lot of magic. At our age it takes a lot out of us when we use wandless magic no matter how strong a person. She went past her limit again as usual. Now Hermione take this so that you feel better." Malfoy said to her in a very brotherly tone.

Hermione reached towards the potion with a trembling hand. She grabbed it after Malfoy uncorked it and drank it all in one glup. Harry noticed that some color return to her cheeks. "Thanks mom for all the help." thanked Hermione with a weak smile.

Malfoy started to chuckle at that commit before saying. "Cheekie aren't you. I just saved your life and your saying I sound like our mother. I should still be mad at you for tying me up while you did all the fighting." That made Hermione give a weak chuckle while Harry just looked extremly confused.

"_Did he just say our mother? Man Hermione has a very beautiful laugh. I really missed her laugh over the summer. Wait where did that come from? Hermione is just my best friend. My very hot and sexy... STOP thinking like that!!_ " yelled Harry in his mind.

Hermione looked at Harry a worried expression on her face. She asked in a small voice. "Harry are you okay is there something bothering you?"

"No." he answered a little to quickly.

"Okay. Harry can you carry Hermione and follow me inside your Aunt's and Uncle's house." said Draco breaking up the two from futher talking.

Harry picked Hermione up so that she was craddled up against his chest. He was shocked at how light she really was. He then followed Draco inside the Dursleys house. Harry then heard his Uncle Vernon who was a huge fat man yelling at him. "Don't you dare come in my house you freaks. We don't want your kind in our house."

"Ouch that really hurt Dursley. Calling me a freak." repleyed Draco sarcastically. Then Harry walked in with Hermione to see his Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley all huddled on the stairs. Draco started talking again, "Harry set Hermione down gently on the couch. I am going upstairs to pack all your stuff, you are leaving here for good. Its too dangerous here what with deatheaters being here. There probably are going to be more when Voldemort hears what Hermione did, and your realatives keep treating you like a dog. Just watch Hermione I will get all your stuff for you. It will only be a couple of minutes because I'm betting they didn't exactly spoil you here." He then turned towards the people on the stairs and said very coldly, "Move." They didn't need asking twice they went into the living room as Harry was just setting Hermione down on the couch. She was breathing very heavily and it was scaring Harry a lot.

"Are you sure your okay." he asked Hermione again.

"Harry for the last time I'm okay. Please quit asking me that. I know you only care for my well being, but trust me when I tell you this I've been through a lot worst. I 'm just very exhasted that's all." she said very matter of factly sounding the old Hermione. Then like being punched in the stomach 10 times in a row and having all the air knocked out of her she started coughing like crazy.

"Your a good for nothing killer that's what you are." Vernon yelled at Hermione his face turning purple.

"Vernon she just saved all our lives leave her alone." said Petunia. Harry looked at his aunt in shock. She looked like she saw a ghost or something as she looked straight at Hermione before she said. "Hermione are you alright?" Her voice was full of concern and worry which made everyone turn their head at her.

"Yes like I told Harry I am perfectly fine, but thanks for caring." Hermione repleyed in a very weak voice. She also noticed her staring at her, but said nothing. She wiped some blood going down her cheek and gave a very weak smile towards Harry before stating, "Harry your probably very mad at me for not writing to you since you've been here, but I have my reasons. I am very sorry."

Harry's anger then came back ten fold as he remembered that she hasn't wrote to him once since they got out for summer break.

"Yes I would like to know that and I would like to know why your hanging out with Malfoy after all the shit he's done to us. What did he mean when he said 'our mother'? How did you do all that you did back there? Also Ron wrote to me saying that he tried writing and calling you but you didn't even touch his letter's and your number you gave us never existed. I am also very pissed that you have been lying to me and Ron since we been friends, but I am more pissed that you lied to me Hermione. Me of all people. Your best friend! IS OUR FRIENDSHIP SO BAD THAT YOU DON'T FUCKING TRUST ME ENOUGH AND START FUCKING HANGING OUT WITH OUR WORST ENEMIES!!!!" Harry yelled that last part out with so much anger and hurt, that it looked like he struck a nerve as he looked at Hermione. He grinned to himself in pleasure. "_Thats what she gets for lying to me and not trusting me after all the stuff we did together._" Harry soon felt very guilty because now he saw that she had silent tears coming down her cheeks.

Suddenly Petunia came up to Harry and slapped him really hard across the face before saying to him in a tone full of rage that Harry didn't dare talk. "Don't you dare yell at her like that she went through too much to have one of her best friends yell at her like that when none of this is her fault! She was probably following orders from her parents or Dumbledore! From what I heard from Dumbledore though is that all the Grangers were killed on Halloween night, the same year Lily and James were killed." Petunia said the last part to Hermione, who was wiping her tears in anger because she was crying and she always thought that crying was a sign of weakness.

"Well yes and no. My family were attacked by a crazy, but very powerful witch who is after me and looking for ways to kill me as we speak. The person who died was my grandma and aunt on my mom's side of the family, and my grandparents, aunt and uncle on my dad's side of the famliy. It is my fault they died all because I am the true heir of King Arthur and.."

Before Hermione could answer Vernon rudely interupted her. "King Arthur is just a myth your just lying like this boy is. He says that he's one of the most famous wizards in the world and killed a powerful wizard at 1 thats complete hogwash."

When Vernon said that Harry and Hermione burst out laughing even Petunia was chuckling a little as well though she was hiding it behind her hand.

Finally after a couple of minutes they stopped laughing and Hermione started talking again. "Sorry I just never heard anyone say that about Harry before. Mostly people try and get his autograph or try to get his picture. Anyways lets get back on track okay so King Arthur wasn't really a myth it was all real except two little things that nobody knew about. One was he was a wizard, but nobody knew that except for some witches and wizards who are very old, and Arthur was second only to Melin who I am also related to as well.

"He had one daughter. Arthur didn't want anything to happen to her so he trained her in all types of offensive and defensive magical and muggle fighting styles because Arthur knew that both were very important. The daughters name was Jane she later married Merlins oldest son Thomas. Since he had no last name he took Janes which was Granger. When they had children they trained them in everything they knew, their children's children trained their childen, and so on against the evil in the world. They helped people who were good and punished the people who would hurt or kill others for fun. They were called Slayers that is the the other thing that nobody except my family and a few others knew."

"Wait so your a Slayer, but how do you become one?" questioned Harry his head spinning from all the info.

"You see when a child is born in my family no matter boy or girl we were marked as Slayers in training. When we turn 12 years of age we are offically Slayers and go on Slayer missions. My first test to show that I am a true Slayer was that I had to kill a clan of vampires from hurting a village of innocent people all by myself. As well as being mark as a Slayer, I was marked as King Arthur's and Merlin's true heir. There is only one other true heir of Merlin and thats you Harry, but I will explain after I am done talking about my family so that it can be easier for you to understand in the future. So anyway that was why that witch is after me you see her ancesters wants to seek revenge for what my many Great Grandfarther Arthur did to her many Great Grandmother Morgana. Her last ancester who is named after her, go figure, is also Morganas true heir, but she was born a year after my father who was born the same year as Harry's mother and father. Her family thought that he was the true heir, but they were wrong, then Morgana thought it was my older sister, Heather, then she thought it was my older brothers, Zack, and Draco."

"WHAT!!! Malfoy is your brother!! How in the world did that happen?" asked Harry who's face looked like a huge drag queen slapped him in the face for no reason.

"Yes Draco's my older brother by 1 month he's only my half-brother though. You see Morgana put a spell on my Dad to make him sleep with Narcissa to break up my parents marriage. Luckily that didn't happen, but Narcissa got pregant with Draco. Draco's full name is Draco Sirius Alexander Granger not Draco Lucius Malfoy like everyone else thinks. Draco was named after one of our ancesters, Draco Granger who found the cure to stop many powerful potions and disease's, he even evented the polyjuice potion! Sirius because that is one of Narcissas favorite cousins and Sirius is Draco's godfather as well as my mom is his godmother. That's why he said our mother back there because he say's that he has two mothers instead of just one. Alexander because that is my fathers name."

"Wait then how didn't Lucius find out that Draco wasn't his son?" Harry questioned again.

"Sadly Lucius did find out this year that Draco was not his son and therefore killed Narcissa and was going to kill Draco, but my farther stopped him and killed Lucius. Since then Draco has been living with us without having to go back and forth between house's. He hasn't been himself in days because he saw his mother die right in front of him. Harry please do not tell Draco I told you right now he still doesn't want to talk about it." Hermione finished her long story.

"So you are saying that you and me are Merlins true heirs?" asked Harry shock coming from his voice. '_I can't believe that happened to Draco. He probably feels the same as I do about my parents deaths I should talk to him about it sometime and try to befriend him since I know the full story.'_

"Yes you are. Also your related to Godric Gryffindor too and is his true heir that is why Voldemorts after you."

"Well that explains a lot, but how am I related to him?"

"Well you see Arthur and Godric were best friends since they were babies, they were still best friends as they grew up. They even got married on the same day and there wives got pregant about two months apart from each other. Arthur as you know had a daughter while Godric had a son named William. Well they were going to get married, but they fell in love with Merlins two kids. Well the father's were disappointed at first, but realized that you can't force someone to fall in love, but they are still hoping that one day their desendants will love each other and marry finally joining the two families together." explained Hermione who after she finished started coughing again.

They heard Draco come down the stairs. "Everything is ready all we have to do is put down all the wards Hermione put up a couple of minutes ago, and then we apparate to Slayer Manor, and get Hermione to Mom to see if she is okay." said Draco as he walked over to them.

"Wait you guys can apparate? I thought you had to be of age. Where's my stuff?" questioned Harry feeling excited after finding out that he was related to two of the most powerful wizards to walk the Earth.

"Yes you have to for a normal wizard who use's a wand, but we will use wandless ancient magic so those Ministry bastards don't get us and kick us out off Hogwarts. Not like we need to learn anything though because we know more than anyone else in the school. oh yeah I shruck all your stuff, it's in my pocket." replied Draco patting his pocket to show effect.

"Wait so the Ministry is evil?" asked Harry.

"Yes Fudge is actually a deatheater always been one. Along with some other people in the top jobs, thats why everyone thinks that my grandfather is crazy, Fudge forced him into early retirement and started to spread rumors that he is crazy." Hermione answered her voice starting to get louder as her anger was growing.

"Wait who's your grandfather?"

"People know him as 'Mad Eye' Moody, but only his good friends and family really know him and call him Alaster Moody."

Harry was shocked Moody was Hermione's grandpa thats seems really messed up. Now that Harry thinks about it, it makes sense why he's so paranoid he lost one of his daughters and his wife to deatheaters long ago.

"So are we ready?" asked Draco.

"Wait I have to say something." interupted Petunia.

"Petunia what are doing just let them leave so they can get out our lives forever." Vernon ordered her.

"Vernon shut the hell up. I am sick of you trying to control my life. I should have to listened to Lily and Catherine when I had the chance. Why didn't I listened to them? I know because I am a very stupid person who doesn't listen to her friends and instead I listened to my abusive, controlling, and cheating husband. " Petunia said Vernon. Who had a look of shock on his face then his face turned purple in anger. He came up to Petunia and punched her in the face very hard you could hear her nose break.

"MUM!!!" screamed Dudley who was silent during this whole war with words between his parents, now finally decidind to speak. He ran towards his Mom trying to protect her from his raging father. Harry, Hermione, and Draco had disbelieving looks at what just witnessed. Vernon was standing over his wife ready to punch her again until a new voice shouted in rage.

"DURSLEY DON'T YOU LAY A HAND ON HER OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!!" Harry turned his head towards the place where the voice belonged to and saw a almost spiting image of Hermione. She looked older though about in her mid 30's. Her hair color was exactly the same as Hermione's, but her hair was completely straight instead of wavy like Hermione's is. She was about 2 inches taller than Hermione, and her eyes were a bright sky blue, completely different from Hermione's warm chocolate pools. Her clothes were the same as her daughter's as well except for a t-shirt she had on a tight sweater that covered her stomach. Harry guessed this was Hermione's mother because they looked so much alike in almost every way.

"_Man Hermione is going to look fucking hot when she gets older by just looking at her mother. WAIT!! Your talking about your best friends mother being hot and what your best friend is going to look like when she get's older. You are a fucking sick person Potter your very sick. Wait now I'm talking to myself._" thought Harry shaking his head from his dirty thoughts. He turned his attention on Mrs.Granger and Vernon.

Vernon look frightened when he saw Mrs.Granger. Mrs.Granger looked very pissed off and if she had a temper like Hermione then Vernon was seriously screwed.

"I...I t..thou..g..ght that y..you were dea..ad.. dead." spoke Vernon in trembling voice as his whole body shook.

"No I'm not dead Dursley. I'm very much alive and kicking and it seems that since Lily and I were gone you have been abusing Lily's son, your own son, and your wife. We warned you before about you hitting Petunia. Well your going to anymore because I'm taking Petunia and Dudley, and they will never see you again because I also contacted the police. Their on their way as we speak." Mrs.Granger said with a sly smile identical to Hermione's.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUST COME HERE AFTER ALMOST 14 YEARS AND TAKE MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME!!" screamed Vernon who started running towards Mrs.Granger, but she was to quick for him. She grabbed his arm and pulled it backwards so far that everyone in the room heard a loud snap as Vernons arm was just broken in two different places.

Vernon started screaming in pain and fury, but Mrs.Granger punched him in the face and hit him in the back of the neck to shut him up. He then fell over unconsious on the ground bleeding from the arm and nose. Mrs.Granger then waved her hand over him and he was suddenly bound and gagged with rope. Then she erased his memory of everything that he saw tonight except him hurting Petunia and her outburst at him.

Mrs.Granger then went over to Petunia with a sad look on her face. Petunia was clucthing her face in pain, Mrs.Granger just waved her hand across her face and the blood that was going threw her fingers disappered. Harry saw his Aunt's hands go down and saw that she looked good as new.

When she saw Mrs.Granger she started crying in hysteric's. "Catherine is that really you? Please don't let this be a figment of my imagination. Please tell me that you are here and not dead. Please tell me that Lily is still alive too and everything is back to normal." She blubbered then hugged her long time best friend and started crying on her shoulder.

"Yes I'm really here, I never died. You and Dudley are going to stay with me and my family now. Your going to be okay. Alex and I were going to get you out of here later, but plans changed really fast. I am so sorry that you had to live with him for so long and that you thought that I died, but we had to go into hiding to protect our children. I know that you understand cause you would have done the same. We had to make people believe that everyone in our family died even some of our closest friends, but now with Voldemort alive we are coming out of hiding sometime this year and we're telling all our old friends. We just have to find the perfect time to do so." Catherine explained trying to soothe her sobbing friend.

"What about all our stuff?" questioned Petunia wiping away her tears.

"Draco already got all of it, while Hermione was explaining everything to all of you."

Suddenly Harry heard very loud coughs behind him, he turned around and saw Hermione coughing like crazy. She look even more pale than before and fragile like if you just touched her she would break. He then noticed something seeping through her hands and quickly reconized that it was her blood. She wouldn't stop coughing and it got so bad that she threw up all over the ground. Taking notice that it all was blood. Catherine in a flash went to her, worry across her face. She tried to touch Hermione, but when she did the young girl made a blood curdling scream making her jump back in shock. Now everyone was looking at her in concern.

Her mother looked very scared and beyond worried now, she turned to Draco and asked very quickly. "What happened to her? Why is she so pale and weak? Also why is she bleeding internally? I thought that you would have healed her?"

"I did heal her, but she was also stabbed by a deatheater with a 12 inch blade. It must have been poisonious." Draco answered in a rushed voice as he looked at his half sister feeling very responsible right now.

"Do you still have the weapon?"

"Yes." Draco went in his trench coat and pulled out the sword. It now had scorch marks on it as well as Hermione's blood.

Harry looked at the sword thinking, '_Wait when did he grab that thing? I don't remember him grabbing it, but he must have done it when I was worrying about Hermione._'

Catherine paled when she saw the sword. She took it and examined it, looking more and more worried for her daughter's health who was now shaking like crazy and looking paler than ever. Finally Catherine answered them in a sad, but sort of reliefed tone. "It's very very poisonious. If the person who gets it in any organ dies within 5 to 10 minutes, but since Hermione wasn't stabbed in any of her organs she has a change to live. She will die though if ahe doesn't have the antidote."

"Wait so Hermione is going to die then?" Harry asked tears brickling the edges of his eyes.

"Luckily ever since her father had this happen to him a couple of years ago I now carry the cure for this everywhere I go." Catherine told him making his heart feel ten times better. She went into her leather jacket and pulled out the cure and went over to Hermione and said in a motherly tone. "Drink this honey it will make you better." Hermione was still shaking and trying not to yell out in pain, but listened to her mother and drank the potion in one gulp. She slowly stopped shaking, and calmed down. Catherine wiped the blood off of Hermione's hands and mouth. After a while the potion knocked her out and she was fast asleep on the couch, with a very peaceful look on her face. Harry thought that was the cutest look in the whole wide world.

Catherine looked at her daughter with a smile on her face glad that she didn't die. She then turned towards the others and told them. "Okay now that Hermione is okay we have to apparate to the outskirts of Slayer Manor. Harry you carry Hermione and make sure you don't drop her she is still very weak and will need a lot of rest. Draco you go with them because Harry doesn't know where to go or how to apparate. Plus if anything happens I can depend on you protecting them. I will put down the wards and take Petunia and Dudley."

Dudley finally found his voice again and asked in a low voice. "But what about Dad I know what he did was wrong, but we can't just leave him here by himself he needs medical attention."

"Were not going to leave him here. Once I put down the wards to this house, the police will take him in. They already have a warrent for his arrest so they will just take him and put him in jail for child abuse and spousal abuse. Now everybody get ready to leave." Catherine ordered.

Harry picked up Hermione like before and craddled her in his arms, but she did something he would never have expected her to do if she was awake. Her smile got bigger and she snuggled in his chest like a baby would and put her face in his chest.

Catherine was the only one who saw this and smiled to herself. "_Looks like my daughter is in love, and they look so cute together too. If only Lily and James were here to see this, our children falling in love, but I am sure that they are watching us in heaven. I know for a fact that Hermone has had a very big crush on him for a long time. She always talks about him and looks happier when she talks about him or is around him. Even though she never said that she actually likes Harry anyone can tell that she cares a lot for the boy._"

Draco went over to Harry and put his hand on his shoulder. Catherine then went over to Dudley and Petunia and put her hands on both their shoulders.

"Okay on the count of three. You apparate to the outskirts of the manor." Catherine instructed to Draco who nodded in understanding.

"3...2...1." Then with a silent 'pop' they were gone.

Harry felt like he was being closed in at all sides, then he realized this was his first time apparrating. "_If this is what it feels like to apparate then I am sticking to riding my Firebolt from now on._" He looked around but could barely see anything because it was still night out. He felt the even breathing of Hermione and Draco's hand on his shoulder. Then he felt him move his hand away from him and heard his footsteps going futher ahead.

Harry heard movement a little ways back, then Harry heard Draco whisper to him. "Don't worry about them they will be fine they have my mother with them, but we have to hurry and get inside the grounds so we are safe. Now lets hurry."

Harry followed Draco by hearing his footsteps and watching his outline. He soon realized he was in a huge forest, kind of like the Forbidden Forest back at Hogwarts, but this forest looked a lot more dangerous then the one at Hogwarts. Soon there was a clearing, and they started walking towards it. Harry stopped in his tracks and gaped at the Castle. "Wait a minute you said this was a manor. I might be slow at times but I know manors are not this big, this place is even bigger than Hogwarts and that's saying something!" exclaimed Harry with amazement and awe clearly showing in his voice and on his face.

"Yeah I know what you mean Harry. Hermione and I thought along the same lines, but we were told to call it by its proper name." said Draco as he rolled his eyes.

Harry took another look at Slayer Manor it was about 4 stories taller than Hogwarts and about 3 sizes longer. It looked more welcoming to Harry too. Maybe it was the way it shined in the night or that his best friend and her family lived here, but he was feeling more at home than he ever did anywhere else. "_Maybe there is a Quidditch Field too. If not I will build one with my bare hands if I have to. I mean there is enough room, in the 'Manor' to probably fit Hogwarts students and all their familes and still live comfortably._" thought Harry to himself. "_Wait there must be House Elves here nobody could clean all that everyday and still have a life. Yes there has to be, but what about that organization that Hermione started, dammit what is it called, oh yeah S.P.E.W._" Harry snickered as he remembered the name of Hermione's club to help house elves.

"Come on Harry we are almost at the border line just a couple more feet and were there." said Draco breaking Harry out of his train of thought.

They kept on walking and Harry looked down at the beautiful girl, no young woman Harry corrected himself, sleeping peacefully in his arms.

"_God I wish that I could just kiss her right here, right now. Wait were did that come from? I mustn't think about Hermione like that she is my best friend and I can't cross those lines. I might as well admit it to myself I have a crush on Hermione, maybe even love. I mean I know for a fact that I didn't feel this way about Cho. God Hermione is so smart, clever, beautiful, responsible, loyal, strong in body and mind, selfless, caring, protective, need I have to go on. Yep I have clearly feel for her. Too bad she doesn't feel the same way._" Harry was so busy thinking about his new found crush on Hermione that he didn't even realize that he was in front of the large oak doors of the manor.

Harry looked up in awe as the doors magically opened. Draco had a grin on his face as he watched Harry look at the doors in awe "_Wait till he goes inside the manor. Hell he'll shit himself when he sees that we have one of the best Qudditch Pitch's in the world._"

"Hurry up Harry we have about 7 hours of sleep left and I want to get Hermione to her room so I can get some shut eye. It's been weeks since I slept in a bed." Draco ordered as he held back a yawn.

"Wait were am I staying?" asked Harry.

"Your going to be in the boys tower. Your room is right next to mine. Zack and Chris are sleeping right about now, but Heather and Nicole are usually awake at this time because the girls get 2 extra hours of sleep which is complete bullshit in my opinion. I think with you and your relatives being here though I'm thinking that we get a day off."

Harry suddenly heard footsteps in one of the halls then he heard a female shout at Draco happily. "Draco your finally here! It's been what three weeks since you were assigned to protecting Harry, and you arrived three days early. What happened? Wait where's Hermione and Mom?"

"It's okay Heather. Sheesh Hermione's right you really do worry too much. We ran into some deatheaters and Hermione fought all ten of them, but she got hit with a unforgiveable curse. The second one and was stabbed with a poisonious sword, but she's fine Mom healed her before the poison could spread anymore. She is sleeping right now because she used up a lot of wandless magic and the potion knocked her out." Draco explained what happened to Hermione in a nutshell.

"Is she with Mom then because I don't see her." Heather said in a curious tone.

Harry realized he had his back turned to her so he turned around. Heather looked exactly like a younger version of Catherine. She was wearing a tight dark blue shirt and a pair of light blue pajama pants. When she saw Harry with Hermione in his arms she let out a long 'Aw' and took out her wand and conjured a camera. Before Harry could do anything she started taking pictures like a crazy person, muttering to herself. "Hermione is soooo going to kill me when she see's this. Man I have to show this to everyone, Nicole will just flip when she see's these. They look so cute together."

Harry started blushing at that last commit while Draco was trying not to burst out laughing looking at this scene and imagining what Hermione will do when she sees the pictures.

Finally Heather was done she took the camera and put the strap around her neck. "Here Harry give her to me I'll take her to her room then I will get these pictures developed and show them to everyone in the morning. I'm sorry if I embarass you in the future for any reason envolving this incident. It's just I love to embarass the hell out of my little sisters and Hermione looks so adorable in your arms. And wait I haven't properly introduced myself yet. How rude of me my name is Heather and my other sister Nicole who is the second youngest in the family, you will meet her tomorrow. The two dunder heads you met in the boys tower are Zack and Chris. Zach's second oldest and Chris is the youngest. Here to make it easier I'll put us in order from oldest to youngest there's me, Zack, Draco, Hermione, Nicole, and Chris. But Mom is thinking about getting preganat again which Dad is trying to persaude her to reconsider, but you will learn more about my family tomorow. We will know more about you which is saying something because Hermione never stops talking about you. Well Goodnight I need to go to bed just give me my sister and I will be off." Heather finally finished her rambling which left Harry with his head spinning.

Draco couldn't help but say, "God you sure talk way to much. I mean you just said most of our life story in under two minutes that's a new world record for you." Heather glared at Draco while Harry tried to contain in his laughter.

Harry handed Hermione gently over to Heather who held her the same way as he just did seconds ago, but Harry took notice that Hermione didn't snuggle up to Heather like she did to him. It left him wondering and he felt kind of empty without Hermione in his arms like he was missing half of himself. Heather bid them goodbye again and went down a separate hall. Harry and Draco went down the opposite hall from the one Heather just went down.

They kept on walking until they stopped in front of a painting of King Arthur himself. He was wearing an outfit that only a king would wear. The colors were of blood red, white, and a black cape. He was also wearing a crown of rubies, daimonds, emeralds, and saphires. Harry still couldn't believe that he was in front of THE King Arthur even if it is just his painting.

"Draco glad your finally back from your mission, I was really missing our talks together." said Arthur as he smiled at him. Draco started to blush then the great King looked at Harry and asked in a curious tone. "Not to be rude, but who are you? You look very familar."

Harry gulped he wanted to know who he was, so he answered him very nicely and tried not to stutter. "My name is Harry James Potter sir."

Arthurs eyes went wide in shock. "Did you say Potter," When Harry nodded he continued "I knew your father James. He used to visit Alex and Catherine all the time, it's horrible that he and Lily died, but they did die like real heroes. Godric would have been proud of them and you as well. I think you already know you are related to Godric Gryffindor if my many great granddaughter hasn't already told you. Godric and I are very good friends even to this day. Well anyway you two can come in. Oh Harry your cousin will be here in about 10 minutes, so Draco be a good host and wait for him, then show him to his room then you can go to bed. Also I was to inform you that there is no training tomorrow so you can sleep-in." With that said he opened the painting to reveal a common room.

Harry and Draco stepped through and Harry could only gasp and stare in wonder at what he saw. He was in a common room that was in the shape of a circle, but it was three times bigger than the Gryffindor Common Room. The walls were made of stone, there was a huge fireplace that would probably fit about five grown men and they could still fit comfortally. By the fireplace was furniture which Harry realized looked exactly like the ones they have back in his common room. Over in one of the corners looked like a miniature library and in another corner was a television surround system with huge speakers and a big screen t.v, with a PS2, and Xbox 360 on the coffee table in front of it. Harry guessed the games were organized on a shelf somewhere in this room.

"So you like? I mean its a great way to get away from the girls when they drive you crazy or to hide. Which I admit I had to do because the women in this family are scary when they have a temper." Draco said with a grin. "But I bet you already know that."

"Yeah its great and I do have to agree with you about the temper thing. I mean this place is more at home to me than Hogwarts ever was. I lived there for four years and I'm not even here for half an hour, and I feel safer here than I ever did at Hogwarts." answered Harry.

"Well there's an easy answer to that. One there is no Slytherins and two there is no Dumbledore to control us. Don't get me wrong he is a great guy and everything, but he, Morgana, and Voldemort are the reasons why are lives are like this." Draco said with a sad tone in his voice.

"What do you mean by that Dumbledore was there for me every step of the way and you as well I believe." Harry said defending the old wizard.

"It was mostly his fault that your parents are dead, why my family had to hide in secretly, and why my birth mother is dead. In order for us to go to Hogwarts we had to hide what we looked like, had to play personalites. Well not everyone mostly Hermione and I had to hide who we really are. The others just had to change their hair color, and last name while at school. We had to pretend to hate each other, he even made some of our friends in our year hide what they looked like, but only students in our year. I had to play the bastard and be in a house that I shouldn't be in, but at least I was allowed to have friends." Draco was seething with anger as he spoke every word.

Harry was confused by the last thing he said so he asked. "What do you mean 'At least you were allowed to have friends'?"

"Dumbledore ordered that Hermione be a friendless bookworm, practically live in the library, and not have any friends. The morning after Halloween in our first year Dumbledore yelled at Hermione he told her to stay away from you and Weasley or she would be expelled from Hogwarts. When Hermione asked what does it matter if I have friends, he answered 'its for the greater good.' When Hermione came down Heather, Zack, and I saw her in tears and when we asked she repeated the conversation. The fucking nerve of that old bastard to say that to my sister when she had suffered through so much. I bet even Snape is not that cruel well maybe he is, but he know what I mean. So Harry when you say Dumbledore is a great wizard remember everything he did to you. If Hermione never disobeyed him she wouldn't be your best friend right now." Draco finished his speech as the portrait opened again to reveal Dudley his face had the same expression Harry had earlier when he first saw the Common Room.

Draco went to show Dudley to his room, as Harry was going over in his mind what Draco had just said to him. "_Now that I go over what Draco said Dumbledore did make my life a living hell and over all these years when I needed help I never once got it from him. When I ask him questions all I got was more questions. Not only did he ruin my life, but Hermione's and Draco's as well. I mean it must be hard to make people believe that you hate each other, especially when it's your own sibling. That bastard also made them be people who they're not. I still can't believe that he made Hermione cry and theatened to expell her from a place that rightfully belongs to her and try to make her friendless thats so cruel._" The more Harry thought about that topic the more and more he got pissed at Dumbledore till he wanted to kill the man with his own hands.

Draco finally came out of the room with the door that was labeled Dudley and he was laughing to himself. When he took notice of Harry in front of him with a puzzled expression at him he explained himself. "Seeing your cousin's face as I made his stuff grow bigger was completely comical." He started laughing this time being joined by Harry just imagining his cousin's face.

"Come on let me show you to your room so I can get some shut eye." He lead Harry to the door to his right and opened it.

The room looked exactly like his room back at school. Draco pulled out his trunk and set it down then pulled out his wand and waved it. The trunk started to grow to its reglarer size. For a final thought Draco went over to Harry and told him. "Harry I am sorry for all the shit that I caused you and your friends even though that wasn't the real me. I was sickened at some of the things I had to do. Since Malfoy killed my birthmother I will be living here for good now and I would really like us to be friends maybe even best friends. Its just I always wanted to be your friend, but well that Crack-Pot got in the way so lets start over again. My name is Draco Sirius Alexander Granger."

"Its great to meet you Draco my name is Harry James Thomas Potter, but call me Harry." They both had grins on their faces as they shook hands. With the past now behind them, they can now start a new. They both had to worry about what people at Hogwarts will say, but they will worry about that when the time comes. Draco said goodnight and left. Harry changed into his new pajamas, and as soon as his head hit the covers sleep over came him and fell into a blissful sleep. Dreaming about a certain brown haired girl with beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

_To Be Continued..._

(A/N Horay!! I am almost done with my third chapter. Man I am so proud of myself. I would like to thank all my reveiwers. I will try to post at least every couple of days. And about the Thomas in Harry's last name I just added it. Remember that this is my story so I can change as much as I want. MUHAHAHA!!!!! So who likes that Draco is a good guy? Looking over the books Dumbledore was a bastard for all the stuff that Harry had to go through and he knew what was happening every year and did he lift a finger NO. Only in the 5th and 6th book, but they will forgive him later and I mean later. I hope that you are happy that I had some Harry and Hermione fluff as well and that I changed a lot of my mistakes again.)


	3. Chapter 2: Indroductions and Explainatio

Chapter 2: Introductions and Explainations

Harry woke up the next morning with a huge grin on his face as last nights activites came back to him. He looked around his room as he got up from bed. There were new clothes in his new closet that Harry found was by his bed. He went over to it and grab some clothes.

Once he was done changing he was wearing a black Slipknot t-shirt and dark blue baggy jeans with a hole were his knee is. As well as a pair of black and red skater shoes. "_Man who ever bought me these clothes has great taste and knows me very well._" Harry thought to himself as he opened the door to his room to go down to breakfast.

Just as he opened his door he heard Draco came out of his room as well. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the name Disturbed written across it and black jean shorts that went down to about an inch below his knees. He was wearing the same shoes as Harry's only his were electric blue instead of red.

Draco smiled when he saw Harry. "So it looks like you found the clothes that Hermione picked out for you. I have to say that girl has good taste in clothes. She picked out this shirt and gave it to me for Chirstmas last year." Draco then walked over to his new friend. They were about to walk out of the room when they heard yelling outside. Thinking quickly they ran towards the window and opened it.

The yelling started to get closer or more like the laughing and yelling. They could tell that there were two voices that both belonged to females and were on broomsticks, firebolts to be exact, and one was chasing the other. The person being chased was laughing her head off, while the other girl chasing her was yelling at the top of her lungs.

Draco groaned in annoyance then replyed. "Great it's 11:30 in the morning and they are already fighting."

Harry suddenly realized that the person being chased was Hermione and the person chasing her was Heather. They were so close to them now that he could now hear what they were saying.

"HERMIONE ALEXIS JANE GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE THIS MINUTE! YOU ARE IN NO CONDITION TO GO FLYING AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!! MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME IF YOU FALL OFF YOUR BROOM DUE TO EXHAUSTION!!! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS HAVE SOMETHING TO EAT AND YOU CAN FLY, BUT NO YOU HAD TO FLY ONCE YOU GOT UP!!!!" screamed Heather at the top of her lungs red in the face.

"Wow." Harry told Draco in awe. "I knew that Hermione had a very bad tember, but Heather's is just as bad. Do they fight all the time?"

"Yeah. Only because Heather treats Hermione like a little kid and Heather always has to ask Hermione why she does this and that, and it drives Hermione mad. You know how independant Hermione is. They both love each other to death, but it's just they both always fight. One time it was so bad that Hermione destroyed part of the wall in the girl tower." Draco explained. Harry then turned his attention to the two flying girls hoping that they don't release their tempers on them.

Hermione finally stopped laughing to say in a singsong voice. "Feather head quit being such a worry wart I am perfectly fine. Quit being so over protective of me. You must remember that I am 14 turning 15 in a couple of mouths."

"DON'T CALL ME FEATHER HEAD AND PLEASE COME DOWN OR I WILL HAVE TO HURT YOU HERMY!!" Heather screamed.

Harry new for a fact that if you call Hermione 'Hermy' in front of her you would die or be so badly jixed that no one will ever recgonize you again. "DON'T CALL ME HERMY!!!! FINE YOU WIN DON'T LET ME HAVE ANY FUN IN MY LIFE!!" screamed Hermione. She noticed the open window where Harry and Draco were at and started flying towards it.

Harry could tell she was pissed and hurt at what her sister said as she landed on the ground and then walked towards the portrait hole in a huff. Harry could hear her feet stomping once she left the room, which also wasn't a very good sign.

Then Heather flew in and landed next to Harry. She now looked very sad and guilty at what she just did to her little sister.

"Great job Heather. You could have just let her fly around for about ten minutes to let her forget about the last two years of her life, but no you had to listen to Mom again. You and I both know what she's been through and yet you had to be the bad sister and not let her have any fun." Draco said giving her the thrid degree.

Heather looked more guilty than she already was when he said that. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings or anything like that. I was just looking out for her like you said Hermione's been through a lot and I just want to protect her that's all." replied Heather on the verge of tears.

Harry decided to make himself known in this conversation before Heather starts sobbing."Maybe you could apologize to her at breakfast. If I know Hermione she can't hold a grudge for long, especially if it was for a good reason."

Heather and Draco silently agreed and started to walk towards the Great Hall. When they were about to go in Hermione walked up to them. Everyone looked shocked at her appearance, but didn't let it show.

She looked at Heather right in the eyes. "Look Heather I am sorry for going flying and yelling at you like that. It's just I haven't been able to fly in almost two years and I just wanted to have that feeling of flying again I really missed it. I sometimes just want to forget everything in my life now a days and flying helps me do that. Along with listening to my music and reading books, but still there was no excuse for my behavior and I should have listened to you. Can you forgive me?" Hermione asked with pleading and total forgiviness in her eyes and voice.

Heather looked shocked at what her sister just said so much she started crying again. '_God even after what I did she thinks its all her fault she's to nice of a person. It's horrible after all that happened to her and what she still has to go through in the future. Nobody especially Hermione should go through any of this._' Heather then went up to her sister and hugged her like she hasn't seen her in ten years. "Of course I forgive you sis, you didn't even have to apologize. I was going to say sorry to you."

"Yes I have to apologize. I was being a selfish, spoiled brat. Mom and Dad raised me better than that."

"You are not even close to being selfish or a spoiled brat. You are the complete opposite Hermione you are selfless and giving. Don't ever think like that again or I will have to jinx you. You know that I know a few good ones too." Heather said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Now that you two have made up can we go to breakfast. I haven't had a filling meal in three weeks." Draco exclaimed just as his stomach grumpled making the others laugh.

"Is that all you guys ever talk about is food. Heather you should have heard him when we were on the mission together. It was either 'I need actual food to eat. God Hermione I will die if I don't have good food' or 'Fruits again! We can fucking use magic why can't we cast a spell that makes burgers appear or some fries'. " recalled Hermione. Her and Heather both burst out laughing as Draco blushed 2 shades of red.

"Come on guys quit laughing at Draco and lets eat some breakfast." Harry said coming to Draco's rescue who smiled in thanks. They all went in to the Great Hall can't waiting till they eat.

Once Harry went in and saw the table he gasped in surprise. "Is that King Arthurs round table?" He asked in amazement.

Hermione was the one who answered for the others. "Yes it is the round table this is where we eat, plan our missions, and discuss important issues and what not. Come on Harry I also haven't had a filling meal in three weeks and I'm starving."

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and lead him to the table where Harry saw people already eating there. Harry reconized his Aunt Petunia, his cousin Dudley, and Hermione's mother Katherine eating, but the other three people he did not know. One was a girl who Harry guessed was 13 years of age, she looked exactly like Hermione right down to her hair and eyes. That had to be Nicole because she was the only Granger girl that he didn't know.

He looked over to the two boys he knew was Zack and Chris. Zack looked to be 17, he had very toned muscles, had hair and eyes like Hermione and Nicole. His hair was was gently spiked so that it looked natural. Harry guessed that with the way he looks he probably has his own fangirls stalking him all around Hogwarts like they do to Harry and Draco.

Chris looked exactly like his older brother except his eyes and hair was like his mothers and Heathers straight and wavy. It really didn't show that much because his hair was really short.

Zack was the first one to notice them coming he stopped eating, stood up and walk up to them with a smile on his face that would make any girl melt. Once they met him, he went up to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug, picked her up then swung her around. It caused her to laugh like a litlle school girl. As he set her down he finally spoke in a very deep, but very sexy voice. "God I missed you two so much." He then went over and hugged Draco in a manly hug."When I heard Hermione got injured again I was a nervous wreak, but I didn't hear that you were alright till this morning. Then I heard a lot of noise outside mostly Heather screeching like a banshee and Hermione laughing like she was crazy. So I calmed down a little."

Heather and Hermione started blushing as everyone in the room started laughing. Zack then went over to Harry and shook his hand. "Its an honor to finally meet _the _Harry Potter the boy my little sister can't shut-up about." At that last commit he got his foot stomped on by Hermione who was blushing more than ever by his last commit.

Zack yelped in pain and grabbed his foot, hopping up and down. "Seesh Hermione I was only joking no need to hurt me. By the way my name is Zack and I am in my last year of Hogwarts and like my sister I am also in Gryffindor." Zack told grinning.

"Wait if you were in Gryffindor then why have I never seen you anywhere in Hogwarts espeically in our common room?" asked Harry confused.

"Oh thats easy I made sure you never saw me and if you did I would modifiy your memory, but you never saw me so I never did that. Heather and Nicole had to do the same thing if you saw them too."

"Come on my stomach won't fill itself by just standing here." exclaimed Draco sounding a lot like Ron.

"Come on let the baby have his food before he throws a fit again." Hermione replyed rolling her eyes as her brotherglared at her.

So they all went to the round table to eat. Nicole and Chris both introduced themselves to Harry. He was right in saying that Nicole was in her third year this year and Chris was just starting Hogwarts this year.

Harry quickly liked everyone in Hermione's family. They reminded him a lot of the Weasley family except Hermione's family has siblings more to his age than Ron's and her parent's actually were his parents close friends.

They started eating well only Harry, Draco, and Hermione. The others were looking at them in a odd way. Harry was the first to notice this and he ignored it for about ten minutes when he realized they were still staring at him and Hermione. "Okay no offence but why are you all staring at us. Don't say you aren't because I know for a fact that you were staring at us for about ten minutes." Harry exclaimed waving is hands around.

Hermione hearing this looked up from her breakfast with a confused look on her face, but not saying anything. The others were all still looking in amazement at Harry and Hermione. Fed up Harry said impatiently, "Well."

Catherine was the one to finally answer. "Did you two know that you were passing each other food and condements without even asking or looking up from your own breakfast?"

Harry and Hermione look confused at what she just said. They both looked at each other and then at Catherine like she was crazy and needs the white jacket.

"What are you talking about Mom, Harry and I are doing no such thing. Well I did hand Harry some pepper for his eggs and some toast, but we always pass each other food when we eat. I guess I think he asks me to pass him food or something. We are just very good at what we eat thats all." Hermione tried to explain to the others the best she could because she still thought that they were crazy.

"Yeah, but not even Mom and Dad can do that and they've been married for about 19 years and dated for 4." Nicole said to them with awe in her voice.

"It's just something that we picked up on I guess. We have ate together for four years almost three times a day and are best friends. So it was easy for us to pick our eating habits like what we eat and don't." Harry said to the others.

Heather then said in a happy tone. "Well I think you two are made for each other. Ever since you were babies you were best friends. I know I was four at the time, but I remembered when I person you two didn't know would come up and Harry would always protect Hermione. When I hear Hermione talk about your adventures together the habit of protecting her I guess didn't go away espceially after all these years." By the time she finished Harry and Hermione were red in the face and looking at their food in interest like it just started talking.

Zack wasn't helping matters either. "Yeah maybe when its Harry's birthday he will find out that he is engaged to Hermione." He was very lucky that Hermione wasn't sitting by him because she was ready to kick him again.

"Wait what are you talking about? Me engaged I am only 14 turning 15 I am too young." Harry was shocked and confused now forgeting all about what Heather had just said earlier.

Catherine took it apon herself to explain. "Well Harry your engaged as is everyone else in this room might I remind you. Before you answer me I think that I can explain. My husbands mother Mary was a very powerful seer in her time, but she could only predict a person's true love and their future only in marriage and children. I might add it saves a person a lot of dating to find it out for themselves. That's how Alex and I got married because when Alex was a baby Jane saw him and I getting married and having children. Also the vision speaks the name of the person who is the true love of that person so it is easier to find that person. Jane did the same thing with your mother and father as well. Also she doesn't tell anyone of their future till they are 15 years of age on the day of the person's birthday in the form of a owl carrying a letter. It only remind's a person that were made for each other and they can get married at some point in time. Harry, it took your parents a year and a half to finally except that they were meant to be, but it was quite funny the way they fought all the time." Catherine finished with a thoughtful look on her face remembering all those good times.

Harry had a shocked look on his face. "_Oh My God. I haven't even kissed a girl yet, but somehow I am engaged to one. This can't be happening to me. Wait Ron is 15 so who is he engaged to? I should ask him next time I see him. What if Ron is engaged to Hermione!! No that can't be right they would kill each other if they ever went out, he probably got someone else I bet. Wait what if I get stuck with a Slytherin like Pansy Parkinson. I would have to kill myself if I had to marry that thing._" Harry thought to himself getting a disgusted look on his face.

"Don't worry Harry the person you would get won't be a Slytherin, because I doubt that your true love is one. Trust me I thought along those same lines as well. When I was 15 I found out that my true love is Katie Bell and I have been happy ever since." Zack said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah, well my true love is Charlie Weasley." Heather said with a dreamy expression.

Of course Charlie and Katie are good for Heather and Zack. Harry met Charlie last year at the Burrow and he is the second oldest Weasley child out of seven. He is very nice and loves animal's especially dragons. Katie well she and Harry are both on the Gryfinndor Quidditch team he met her in his first year and she too is very nice. "So are you guys dating or anything?" Harry asked.

"Yes we are both dating them. The sad thing is that Charlie and I have to keep our relationship secret when it comes to his parents. Mrs. Weasley doesn't like my mom for some reason. Actually the two in question are going to be moving in here along with some of our most trusted friends." Heather answered with a grin on her face.

Draco and Hermione both looked shocked at this new information. Draco was the one that answered for them both though. "What do you mean others. Nobody told Hermione and I about them moving in."

"Yes Mom said they were to be here in thirty minutes or so. The reason that you two didn't know is because you never asked and we didn't want to ruin your mission." answered Chris who just now decided to join this conversation for the heck of it.

"Wait what are you guys talking about mission? Hermione what was you and Draco's mission?" asked Harry getting sick of being in the dark.

"Well the mission was to watch and protect you. We had to watch you ever since school was let out. That's the real reason that I never sent you any letters." Hermione told him her voice low and starting to crack as she remembered Harry shouting at her last night.

The other's except for Draco, Petunia, and Dudley looked confused by her tone. Harry felt like a complete ass now. '_She was trying to protect me and I shouted at her for not writing to me. Boy do I feel like shit._'

Taking a very deep breath Harry put his arm around Hermione. "Hermione I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. I was angry and wasn't thinking about what I said. Your my best friend and I didn't know the whole story." He explained to her.

"Harry it's okay really you didn't know. I understand that you were angry so you yelled at me." Hermione told him.

"Yeah, but I made you cry and for that I'm very sorry for. Please can you forgive me?"

"Harry I already forgave you last night so it's cool between us." She hugged him to show him that it's cool between them.

Harry smiled at her and pulled away. He was about to eat when he had something on his mind. "Hey Hermione are there House Elves living here?"

Hermione looked kinda puzzled that Harry asked that kind of question to her, but soon knew what he ment and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. "Yes there are House Elves here and remember S.P.E.W was just my cover story. Guess what I heard people in the Ministry picked up the idea and are trying to win freedom for House Elves. In my opinion I just think that you should just pay them and give them sick days and clothes. They love to work, I don't think that we should set them free."

Harry couldn't help it he started laughing and soon like a chain reaction Hermione joined him along with Draco who also heard of S.P.E.W. The others like earlier before looked at them like they were crazy. That only made them laugh harder at the sight of their faces.

Hermione was the one to gain some control over herself. "You know if you guys keep making those faces then we would think there was something wrong with you guys." That only made Harry and Draco laugh harder. Everyone had to wait about six minutes for them to finally stop.

Harry had another question that was bugging him as well, but he wasn't sure about how he was going to say it. So he finally decided to say it. "Hermione."

She looked up from her breakfast saying politly. "Yes."

"Well I would like to know how were you able to keep that other look for four years and not waste any of your magic. I looked up in a book that even metamorphmagus run out of magic after keeping a form for about two or four weeks."

"Wow Harry I am shocked that you remembered something from a book that wasn't about Qudditch." Harry knew that she was kidding because her voice was dripping with sarcasum. "Well to answer your question I am a metamorphmagus the only one in my family besides my mother and Chris. The reason why I could keep that form is because I am also one fourth Veela on my Mom's side. You see this is my true form, but I can transform in to anything that is a woman and that is human, without wasting any of my magic because I change using Veela magic. Like I said earlier only my Mom, Chris, and I can do that in my family."

Chris spoke up happily. "Yep I can change my form like you, Neville, and Mom." The other kids looked somewhat envious at Hermione and Chris.

Harry just realized what Chris just said and couldn't believe it . "Did you just say Neville? As in Neville Longbottom."

"Yes that Neville. Like what I said last night Harry Dumbledore forced one of our friends to change what he looked like and act different as well. Who I was talking about was Neville, my other friend Blaise Zabini and our cousin Luna Lovegood. Except that Neville was the only one who changed his appearance because he is also a metamorphmagus and part Veela." said Draco again with the anger that he has for Dumbledore in his voice.

Before anyone else could talk there was a very loud knock at the door. Catherine was the first to get up followed by Petunia, who was followed by everyone else. Catherine waved her wand in front of the door and it started to open. To show that there were about five people, they had suitcases and everything.

Harry heard Hermione squeal next to him as she ran up to the one of the girls, she had blonde hair and green eyes. Harry reconized the girl immedently it was none other than Lavender Brown a fellow Gryffindor in his year. He was godsmacked by the two girls hugging. '_I thought Hermione couldn't stand girls like that, but here she is hugging Lavender like she was her best friend for years. They probably are there is a lot that I have to find out about Hermione and with this secret identity there is a whole lot more to figure out._'

Harry then looked at Lavender's parents they looked like normal people. He then looked at the her two siblings, one was a boy that Harry knew to be Lavender's thirteen year old brother he was also in Gryffindor. He had brown hair and blue eyes like his mom, Nicole ran up to him and hugged him like no tomorrow. The girl that looked exactly like Lavender was about 11 years of age was now hugging Chris to death.

Suddenly Katie Bells voice said in mock hurt. "Hey babe were is my hug?" Zack heard her and started running to her as she dropped her bag and ran towards him. They both met halfway Zack grabbed her and swung her around in his arms then brought her down to his lips. They were both so dizzy that they fell to the ground, but they never lost contact with their lips.

Then Harry saw Heather running towards a man with red hair and bright blue eye's that Harry knew to be Charlie Weasley. After all the hugs and kisses everybody went back in. Only to be brought out again by a similar knock.

The door opened this time to reveal Neville Longbotton and his grandma. A guy that Harry knew to be Blaise Zabini and his mom and dad. A girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that Harry knew was Luna Lovegood (even though he never talked to her). She was with her father, but Harry was shocked to see Ginny Weasley here as well. She is the youngest Weasley and the only girl out of seven Weasley children.

Once Hermione and Harry got up to the group Harry asked, "Ginny what are you doing here? Does Ron know you are here?"

"Nice to see you to Harry." Ginny said pretending to be hurt.

"Seriously how did you get here?" Harry asked again.

"The reason why I am here is that I found out about Hermione's and Luna's secret in my second year when I found Hermione and Luna training in some room. They told me everything and I kept it secret because my Mom can't stand Hermione's Mom for some reason. Also Ron doesn't know and I have to say he is a big git. I should tell you that your going to get a letter from him soon. He told me that he is finally happy that he is having a good summer and your not. Oh and the reason Charlie is here is because Mom and Dad canceled the vacation or something and are now at some place along with everyone else. Charlie came here to visit his girlfriend instead." Ginny told him before hugging Hermione, and Lavender.

Harry grinned sheeplessly. "Sorry its great to see you all, it's 1 million times better than being stuck with my uncle. I really don't care if Ron is envious of me or not. All my fame came at a price and he should really get his large head out of his ass." That made everyone start laughing.

"Harry we know already. I mean if I wasn't supposed to play the weak and stupid loser then I would have punched him in the face for all the crap that he did to you and Hermione. I mean what friend likes to make their friends miserable and get jealous of something that they didn't even want in the first place." Neville said as he came over and put his arm around Lavender.

"Neville you know you can take off your disguise Harry knows about us now." Hermione told him as she smiled at him.

Neville's face broke out in a huge grin. "Thank god I was getting sick of looking like this." Suddenly where the short and fat Neville Longbottom was, now stood a tall and strong Neville Longbottom. He had to be 6' 1" and he looked extremally strong. He had muscles in all the right places and he lost all his baby fat. His hair now was a golden brown, which was spiked in a very cool way.

Harry looked up at him in disbelief. "Man I would hate to get in a fight with you." That made everybody laugh at Harry even though he was very serious.

"Hey Harry long time no see." Harry turned around and saw his old DADA Professor Remus Lupin, (he was best friends with his Dad when they were in school and even called themselves the Marauders. They even had nicknames too. His dad James was Prongs, his godfather Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, and the traitor Peter was Wormtail.) He was with another person that he never met before, but she looked to be at least 17. Harry went over to them and shook Lupins hand. "Professor Lupin so good to see you."

"Now Harry none of that professor crap. I'm not your professor anymore just call me Moony, Lupin, or Remus. This is one of my friends Nymphadora Tonks."

She had a disgusted look on her face when Lupin said her first name. "Please call me Tonks I hate my birth name. Its nice to finally met you Harry. Just so you know I'm related to the Black family which is how I got the stupid first name. I'm actually first cousin's with Draco and second cousins with Sirius. I was also an Auror in training because I just got out of Hogwarts a year early. The Minister fired me because he probably found out about me working with you guys. I'm a born metamorphmagus like Hermione, Catherine, Chris, and Neville too." Harry noticed that her hair sudenly turned a very bright pink and was now spiked. "It's saves you a lot of money on hair dye." That made Harry start laughing.

Zack came over to them. "Tonks enough with your life story. I think that Harry here has had enough information for one person." Zack said with a wink towards Harry as he hugged Tonks. "Its so great to see you again it's been to long in my opinion, but who's counting." That made him and the others around him laugh.

Hermione came up to Harry and asked very politly. "Harry, now that everyone is here I was wondering if you want to play a game of Quidditch?" She had a knowing smile on her face as Harry had a grin that was about ten times bigger than his face.

"You have a Quidditch Pitch!!!!" exclaimed Harry ready to jump up and down like a girl who was just asked out by the cutest guy in school.

"Actually it is more of a stadium, it's even better than the one we saw at the World Cup. So do you want to play or not? If so you are Captian and you pick the players on your team." Hermione informed him.

"Of course I want to play I haven't played the game in a year. Your my best friend why would you ask that in the first place?"

"Because it is common curtisy to ask that's why." retorted Hermione as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about saying that. Thanks for asking." replied Harry with an smile that would make any girls heart melt and knees buckle. That was no acception for Hermione either.

Hermione felt her heart beat faster and her knees grow very weak. "_Why is this happening to me? I mean just one smile from Harry and I'm feeling like this. I did have a crush on him ever since the beginning of fourth year. I guess those feelings grew stronger after he almost died at the end of the First Task. I realized right then that I am in love with my best friend Harry. It doesn't matter anyways, if we get together then he is in more danger then he would have ever wanted. Even if we do defeat Voldemort he won't want to be stuck with the future Queen of the United Kingdom anyway. I just can't make him do that he has suffered too much. Everyone has because of me. I can't let my feelings for Harry over rule my better judgement. _" Hermione thought her eyes clearly showing how upset she was about this matter.

You see Hermione never wanted to be the Queen she wanted to live as much of a normal life as possible. Being the true heir of King Arthur means you have to rule the throne, so her dreams were destroyed before they even began. Of course she complained about it when she was younger, but she has finally accepted her title and future just like when she accepted being a Slayer at 12. She also had to grow up faster then most kids her age and has seen more things that even some of the most skilled Aurors have never seen. Hell not even her family has seen as much as she has. Harry has, but some of her family members not as much.

"Hermione come on stop thinking and lets get ready." Harry said still with a smile on his face.

Hermione stopped thinking and ran towards him happier now that she is now with her friends and family. Even forgetting about her destiny for a couple of hours that day, but not about her best friend with jet black hair and emerald eyes.

_Next Chapter:_

_Qudditch and Dinner_

(A/N I would like to thank everyone for reveiwing my story. Keep it up please! It might take me up to a week to write a chapter because my sister doesn't know how to get her fat ass off the computer. I will try to finish at least a chapter a week or less depends on my writing mood. Since this is the summer I will have more time to write.)


	4. Chapter 3:Qudditch and Dinner

(A/N Thanks for all the reveiws it means a lot to know that my story is getting such great reveiws. Please keep up the reveiws and I am sorry for not updating for months and that I didn't fix those mistakes. Again please review and again sorry for not updating.)

_Last Time: _

_"Hermione come on stop thinking and lets get ready." Harry said. _

_Hermione stopped thinking and ran towards him happier now that she is now with her friends and family even forgetting about her destiny for a couple of hours that day, but not about her best friend with jet black hair emerald eyes._

Chapter 3: Qudditch and Dinner

Harry and Hermione walked down towards the Quidditch Pitch, their Firebolts on their shoulders. Everyone was waiting for them. Harry was so happy that he can finally fly on his broom let alone play in a Qudditch game. He was on cloud nine and nothing could destrot his mood.

"So Hermione what position do you play?" questioned Harry really wondering himself but had a position in mind for her.

"I am a Chaser. Also let me point out that Ginny, Lavender, Zack, Heather, and Katie are Chaser's as well. Draco and Luna are both Keepers. As for beaters either their are Neville and Blaise or Nicole and Matt. Matt is Lavender's little brother who has been going out with my sister since she was 11. I think that they are soul mates, but we will have to wait another two years though. Charlie is the other Seeker and Captain for the other team as you probably heard from people at Hogwarts." finished Hermione as she took a breath.

"You know Hermione you talk too much." Harry said waving his hand at her.

"Or maybe you don't talk enough." Hermione said with a grin.

Harry pretended to be hurt. "Hermione that was quiet rude of you to say such a thing. You really hurt my feelings."

Hermione started giggling. "Good my master plan of hurting Harry's feelings has finally happened. MUHAHAHA!!!"

"Well I'll show you Granger." With that last remark Harry tackled her to the ground and started tickling her.

Hermione realized too late what was happening and started gasping for breath because she was laughing so hard. After hearing her pleading and yelling for about seven minutes Harry finally stopped. After Hermione regained her breath she tackled Harry and did the same thing that he did to her stopping because she was getting tired of his pleading.

After Harry could breathe normally he said. "That was a dirty trick Granger."

All Hermione did was smile then she told him. "Well Potter I had to get you back for doing that, but we better hurry or we will get yelled at for being late." With that they got up and started walking to the Quidditch Pitch.

Finally the both of them got to the pitch where they heard a loud voice up in the commentaters stand say. "And here is Harry and Hermione finally here. Now pick your players so that we can see a game of Qudditch." Harry knew that voice belonged to Tonks. She seemed quiet annoyed that they were so late.

Everyone else had the same look of annoyance as Tonks. "Now we can start. Since you two took so long I pick first. I pick Zack for Chaser." Charlie said. Zack walked over to Charlie and high-fived him, but not before saying to Heather. "Your true love picked me first over you isn't that funny because I find that very funny." If looks could kill then Zack would be six feet under right about now.

Harry thought about what Hermione just said earlier about who played what. "I pick Hermione for Chaser."

"Oh yeah. Picked first." Hermione went over and high-fived Zack, then took her place by Harry.

"Katie."

"Ginny."

"Heather."

"Yeah now he picks me. He should of picked me first like Harry did for Hermione, but no pick my baby brother first, then his girlfriend and then he finally picks his true love." Heather muttered darkly as she took her place beside her boyfriend who just laughed very nervously.

"Lavender."

"Harry we are on Beaters now you pick a pair first, along with Keepers. Okay?"

"Sure I got it. I pick Neville and Blaise for beaters. For Keeper I pick Draco."

Matt, Nicole, and Luna went over to the other team. Charlie was now speaking again. "Now we need team names. We are the Slayers."

"How original is that or what." Hermione said with sarcasim dripping from her voice.

"Yeah how long did it take you to come up with that." Draco his voice the same tone as Hermione's as both sibling's started laughing.

"That team deserves a round of appaulse for most original name." Ginny said clapping her hands like a crazy person, as all her teammates and the people up in the stands started laughing.

Charlie turned red in embarassment."Well I couldn't think of anything else. Ginny you hang out with Fred and George way to much, they are starting to rubb off on you." Ginny just smiled at her brother.

Harry thought over names and finally found one that he liked. "We are the Firery Lions."

"Please don't tell you came up with that by just looking at my hair." Ginny said jokily. Everyone from her team started laughing again.

Harry looked to the red box that everyone else was in, above the box was a sign that now had their team names on it. Under the names were the scores that now each read 0. The stands were in the color of blood red, the poles were a rich gold color. The grass was very well kept and just looking at this Qudditch Pitch made Harry fall in love with it right away.

Harry heard cheering in the stands he looked and saw about 150,000 House Elves. Harry was shocked that all of them were cheering for his team. Most of them were screaming the name "Hermione." or "Your Royal Highness we love you." Hermione was waving to the Elves with a smile on her face like she was the Queen Of England or a very famous person.

"Geesh Hermione do you think you have enough fans." Heather said with a smirk.

"Your just jealous that they're not cheering for you." Hermione answered still waving to her fans. The others started laughing at that remark. The teams changed their clothes to match.

"Hermione is that all the House Elves that live here?" asked Harry shocked that there were so many of them.

"Yeah when we play Qudditch they have the day off because they all love the sport so much." Hermione answered with a smile.

Ginny also looked at Hermione with a grin then said. "They also love there royal highness too." That made Hermione blush at that statement as Ginny started giggling.

Harry was ready to play, before they played he said his big speech. "Okay team lets go out there and do what we do best and kick the Slayers asses in the sport that we rule in. Now LET'S GO." Harry yelled that last part to get the others as exicted as he is. Then they started to go out to the pitch. As they got closer they heard Tonks talking.

"The Lions uniforms are in gold, but there sleeves are made to look like fire. Hermione Granger came up with the design with help from best friends Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown. The Firery Lions are made up of in order: Chasers: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Lavender Brown; Beaters: Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini; Keeper: Draco Granger; and last but not least Seeker and Captain: Harry Potter." informed Tonks as the others flew in the air. That made the Elves jump up and down in excitement like they all had to go to the bathroom.

"The Slayers are wearing unifroms that are all black with red lace. Katie Bell and long time boyfriend Zack Granger came up with the design. The Slayers are made up of in order: Chasers: Zack Granger, Katie Bell, and Heather Granger; Beaters: Nicole Granger, and Matt Brown; Keeper: Luna Lovegood; and last but not least Seeker and Captian: Charlie Weasley." after Tonks finished talking the Slayers flew around, but only got cheering from the humans in the stands.

Lupin who was refreeing came up to the teams. "Captians shake hands." Harry and Charlie met each other in the middle of the field and shook hands. Lupin continued with his talk. "I want a good clean match from both teams. I don't want any of you acting like Slytherins. Now on my whistle I will release the balls. One...Two...THREE!!" The teams flew up in the air as Lupin threw the Quaffle up in the air just as Ginny caught it.

"Weasley has the Quaffle. Weasley passes it to Brown who passes it to Granger who throws the Quaffle towards Lovegood. SCORE! 10 Lions 0 Slayers." Tonks said. As all the Elves started to do a huge wave yelling like mad elves.

That is what happened for the next two hours. Harry looked at the score on the board 230 Lions 240 Slayers. Harry still couldn't find the Golden Snitch that would award his team 150 points if he caught it. Charlie was having the same luck as him. He was above the stadium watching everything going on. He looked at Hermione who just scored again making the game tied.

Harry saw Hermione's fist go up in victory. She had a beautiful smile on her face like she alway's does. "_Damn I love it when she smiles it makes her look so beautiful. Man she is the whole package selfless, smart, clever, loyal, there is so many more things that she is too. I admit I'm head over heels in love with my best friend Hermione Alexis Jane Granger. The only problem is telling her._" with his thoughts done Harry finally spotted the Snitch.

"Potter has spotted the Snitch. Weasley has too. They are neck in neck. POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH!! THE FIRERY LIONS WIN. The score is 390 to 240. Let me say on behalf of everyone in the stands that was a good game, but thank god that it is finally over." With that Tonks and the others got down to met the others. The House Elves all left with a silent 'pop' as they contiued to cheer for there favorite team and player.

The Lions were still doing their victory lap when Harry suddenly felt a horrible pain in his head it was so intense that he screamed in pain and grabbed his head with his right hand.

Harry also heard a scream to his right he looked and saw Hermione grabbing her right arm her face looked like she was in extreme pain like him. She fell off her broom still clutching her arm. Harry forgetting the pain in his head grabbed the front of his broom and flew as fast as he could till he was right under Hermione. He let go of his firebolt and waited till she landed in his arms. She had her eyes closed waiting for the impact, but realizing that it wasn't going to happen she opened her eyes.

She had a look of relief on her face then a look of panic. "Harry if you are holding me then who is holding the broom?" That one sentence made Harry's face pale. They were heading straight for the ground at a fast pace.

"Hermione curl up in a ball. Don't ask any questions just do it." Hermione did as Harry told her to and curled up in a ball up against Harry's chest. Harry then jumped off the broom, flipped over so that his back was facing the ground. He looked at the beautiful young woman in his arms thinking that this he last time he will ever see her. He thought about the life that he would never have with her or the friend's that he will miss. He waited for the impact, but it never came. The pain in Harry's head was now just a low throb.

Suddenly he felt his body touch the ground softly. He looked around for an explaination and saw a man with his wand out pointing at them. The man was tall about 6' 2", he looked to be in his thirties. He looked very strong I mean very strong. He was wearing the same clothes as Draco did last night but the only difference was that he had a sword on him. He had hair and eyes exactly like Hermione, Nicole, and Zack. Harry knew that this must be Alex Granger or in other words Hermione's father.

Hermione looked up from where she was and seeing her Dad making her squeal in delight causing Harry to cover in his ears in pain. Hermione rolled off Harry stood up and embraced her father in a hug. Alex smiled at his daughter. "Hermione my have you changed since I last saw you. I missed you so much muffin."

Hermione turned red at her nickname and Harry started to snicker but stopped by the death glare that he got from her. "I missed you so much Daddy, its been too long since I last saw you."

"Well I was looking for a friend on the run and I finally found him living in a cave in a forest in the country."

Harry then saw a large black dog come towards them. Harry knew at once it was his Godfather Sirius Black. Sirius jumped on him who was still on the ground and started licking his face. After a lot of saying 'Sirius stop it' Sirius finally got off of Harry and he transformed into his godfather.

"Harry, Hermione I missed you two so much. When I saw Alex I thought that I lost my mind or I died, but he explained everything to me that happened for the last 14 years and said that I was going to live here from now on until I'm free. It was this or living in my parents old house with our old crazy house elf. There was no way in hell that I will ever step foot in there, so I came here." Sirius finished with a huge grin on his face.

Harry was so happy to see his godfather again. He ran up to him and embaced him in a father/son hug. They hugged for about 5 minutes and then they let go. Both of them had huge grins on their faces. Sirius then went to hug Hermione. "I had a huge suspicion that you were Alex and Catherine's daughther, but I didn't say anything because it might not be true or I might blow your cover. I tried to talk to you alone, but I couldn't because Harry and Ron were there all the time. No offense Harry. At least I know that all of you are alive and still kicking bad guy asses. I should have known that the Slayers weren't all wiped out by that old hag." Sirius then ended his talk and hugs just as the others were coming over.

Catherine and Lupin both ran over to Sirius as soon as they saw him and hugged him in a group hug. Lupin let go first, but Catherine was still hugging him and Sirius being the smart ass that he is said over to Alex. "If I didn't know any better Alex I would say that your wife has the hots for me like back at school."

Catherine let go of Sirius and punched him right in the stomach. "For the last time dog breath I never did and never will like you in any unplatonic way. Understand!!" Sirius who couldn't talk for being in a lot of pain only nodded his head yes as he fell on the ground in pain. Catherine satisfied went over to hug and kiss her husband.

The girls were cheering Catherine on while the guys guys looked at Sirius in pity. Harry went over to Hermione. "Well now I know were you got your temper from."

"Well then remember not to say anything like that around me our you might end up like Sirius." Hermione said with a scary grin. That grin went away quickly though as she felt a great pain go first to her arm then the rest of her body. Hermione grabbed her arm and grinded her teeth in pain as she fell on her knees.

Soon she realized the same thing was happening to Harry as she heard him scream in pain and saw him grab his head with his hands.

Appartently the others didn't notice this as they were all welcoming Alex and Sirius back. They all stopped as they heard screaming from Harry and Hermione at the exact same time.

Harry felt his whole body start to burn and his head hurt terribly. He felt like he was under the cuciatus curse ten times at the same time. He felt something warm go down his face and he realized it was his blood. Suddenly as soon as the pain came, it was gone. Harry felt very angry when his scar hurt the first time then very happy the second time. So Harry guessed someone pissed off Voldemort then something made him happy.

"_This is very annoying not only do I have to deal with my own emotions, but now Voldemort's like every other fucking day._" Harry was still ranting in his head as he was walking towards Hermione who was shaking just as bad the night before when she was poisoned. Harry noticed that her right arm had blood going down it beginning at just below her shoulder, flowing over her left hand and finally dripping off her right hands finger tips.

Harry quickly went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders hoping that would comfort her a little. Harry saw her face and his heart broke it looked like she was in so much pain, that the pain Harry felt was probably a walk in the park. Suddenly Harry saw Hermione's face relax. She was breathing very heavily like she just ran ten or twenty miles without a break.

Alex went over to the other side of Hermione with a look of worry on his face. He looked Hermione straight into her eyes. "Honey what was Morgana feeling this time?"

'_Wait a second did he just say? Then that means I'm not the only one feeling a crazy persons emotions that causes me horrible pain. At least I'm not alone anymore in this and a plus it's Hermione. I know that sounds sick and wrong, but she is the one person that I'm most comfortable with to talk about these things._'

Hermione looked at her dad with a tired and sad expression. "The first time my scar hurt she was angry about what happened last night. The second time my scar hurt she was happy that she joined forces with Voldemort."

Harry was shocked with what she just said, but it did make sense after he thought about it. "_This is very bad. Morgana and Voldemort joined forces and who knows how many people are on their side or how many will die. This sucks, my life sucks, and this bloody scar sucks. Why does everything have to happen to me and if not me then someone close to me, but mostly me._" thought Harry with a sigh.

Everyone had grave looks on their faces, when Harry looked around. He turned his head back to Hermione and saw she was grinning, but Harry saw through it quickly she was just trying to make the others not worry. It hurt Harry to know that she was lying to make the others better. She always put others needs before her own.

"Guys it's no use worrying about it the damage is already done. I think that we should all go to dinner I mean it's 8:56. Harry and I will clean ourselves up and met you in the Great Hall. Its not like they are killing anyone yet, Voldemort is still weak that is why Harry's head didn't bleed as bad as my arm or hurt as bad. Please don't worry about me I can take care of myself I have since I was 12 and accepted the duty of being a Slayer and true heir." Hermione told everyone and with that said she got up starting going up to the manor.

The others started following Hermione to the manor. They all had very sad expressions on their faces despite how much Hermione tried to cheer them up. Everyone was now inside the manor except for Harry, Alex, Catherine, Lupin, and Sirius.

Harry saw that Catherine had tears coming down her face and felt very bad for her. "Why does she have to always put up a lie and pretend that everything is fine, when it really isn't. She thinks she is protecting us by hiding her feelings and pushing us away. She has alway's distanced herself from us. Alway's afaid that we will get killed if we get to close to her. When she is close to dying Hermione would always ask if we were okay. I can't take this anymore Morgana and Voldemort are ruining my loved ones lives and they need to be stopped.' Alex told them all punching his fist into his open palm.

"Harry I want to ask you something important to me. Since you have known Hermione have you ever seen her cry before?" Catherine asked looking right at Harry.

Harry had to think this over for a couple of minutes before answering. "No I have never seen her cry or get very angry, except that time when she punched Draco in the face in third year and then she walked out of one of our classes. The only time she cried was last night when I yelled at her, but I said I was sorry. Now that I think about it Hermione hardly shows her emotions around anyone. All she does is ask what's wrong with us, does her homework or helps us with ours, and reads."

Harry felt like a horrible best friend, here Hermione has been going through all this shit in her life, and he and Ron always complained about something so stupid like homework, or Snape. "_Yeah that must have been fun for her alway's having us calling her brother a git or other crap like that. She probably had to go through a lot of crap like I did as well too. I always complained about being The Boy Who Lived and how I hated who I was. I at least I could act like myself around people, and look like myself. Still Hermione always helped me even though she probably wanted to scream all of her problems at us just to make us shut the hell up, but she never did. She kept her mouth shut and helped us with our problems. She is too nice of a person to be stuck with me for a friend. I'm a really bad best friend, but not anymore from now on I will help Hermione._" Harry thought now with a another goal on his list.

Catherine started to cry silently, Alex went over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed in his chest. Harry wished that Hermione would cry on his chest or at least tell him her problems like her parents do with each other.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry Catherine. I feel really bad about it. I shouldn't of said anything." Harry said now feeling really horrible for making Hermione's Mom cry.

Alex looked at Harry with a weak smile on his face. "Harry it's okay, I know that you didn't mean to make Catherine cry. It's just that it really hurts us to see Hermione have to go through all this alone. She has seen so much pain, she has done things that even some of the greatest Slayers have never done before, all because she is King Arthur and Merlins true heir. She has some crazy bitch chasing after her all the time and she has almost died more then I can count. You are pretty much the only person that has even come close to letting Hermione just let her emotions go. Probably because you are going through the same thing and you two are best friends. Seeing your friends and family die right before your eyes, having someone try to kill you because of what you are and who you are to become. I really think that you are the only one that can get through to Hermione, but if I could take her place I would have done it in a heartbeat so that I don't have to see my daughter suffer so much." Alex told Harry meaning every single word that he said.

Sirius's frown turned into a grin as he tried to change the subject. "Yeah Harry is the only one to make Hermione talk and let her have a good cry I'm guessing. Hey Moony remember when Hermione jumped in front of Harry to protect him when we were all in the Shrieking Shack."

Lupin now had a grin as well as he remembered that night. "Yes I remember. Also in the Forbidden Forest when I was a werewolf I chased Harry and Hermione down until they were both in front of a tree. Well Harry got in front of Hermione as a shield, but thank god that Hippogriff drove me away. I would have never have forgiven myself if something happened to you two."

"Wait how can you remember that when you were a werewolf at the time?" questioned Harry who was blushing.

"Werewolves remember certain things when they transform, but only if its people the werewolf cares about." answered Lupin with a smile.

"I still don't know why you quit teaching at Hogwarts Lupin. You were the best teacher I ever had." Harry told him.

Lupin blushed at that before saying. "Harry you know the reason for my actions, so lets drop it."

Catherine was done crying now. She walked over to Harry and gave him a motherly hug. Showing how much that she cared that he was there for her daughter. Harry never really knew about these type of hugs except for when Mrs. Weasley hugged him, but Harry felt that this hug was ten times better then Mrs. Weasleys hugs. Maybe because this woman was best friends with his mother, or maybe because this is Hermione's mother, or maybe it's both. Harry hugged Catherine as hard as he can, desperate, waiting, and wanting this hug for his entire life. The only thing better than this hug would be a hug from his own mother even though Harry knew that would never happen. Sadly the hug soon came to an end.

Catherine took out her wand and contured a wet wash cloth, she then washed off the blood from Harry's face. "Come on let's go to the Great Hall and get some dinner, because the two months will be very hard for you. Trust me Hermione is going to work you raw." Catherine finished with a secret smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked confusion showing on his face.

"Might as well tell you now. A Slayer in training is assigned a trainer, mostly the top Slayers. The trainer educates, and builds up the person assigned to them. Then goes on the persons first mission to help them when they are about to die, but other than that they don't lift a finger because they have to know if the person can do it on there own. The top Slayer's at this moment are Alex, second is Hermione, and third is Draco. Alex is training Chris and Michelle right now, Michelle is Lavenders little sister. Since Alex is busy that means that Hermione is next on the list of trainers, plus it's easier for you both because you guys are best friends and are very close. Draco is training Dudley or at least getting him in shape before he goes to Hogwarts. Turns out that he did get his letter, but Petunia hid it from Vernon afraid that he might attack Dudley or kick all of you out of the house." Catherine explained as her eyes flashed with rage remembering that asshole.

"So I have to train for two months with Hermione." Harry said while they were going towards the entry way of the Great Hall.

"Yes that's true you will train away from us, but we will tell you about it all tomorrow." Alex told Harry as the group went in the Great Hall to eat dinner.

"_This is great I get to spend the next two months with Hermione. Maybe I will get to know her better and just maybe get her to go out with me. I'm a little afraid what training Hermione will make me do though. What if its life threating? No Hermione wouldn't do that or would she?_" thought Harry as he took a seat next to the girl haunting his thoughts and her blond haired brother.

Dinner was very quiet nobody was even thinking about talking because of what happened earlier. Soon dinner was over and Harry was now laying on his bed, thinking about all that has happened in the last two days. When he couldn't think anymore he fell into a blissful sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: The Letter and Training Groun

(_A/N_ Sorry about the wait it's just that my sister is always on the computer so I can't get on and I am enjoying spring break. Thank god school is almost over. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Keep on reviewing and tell me the mistakes I make.)

Chapter 4: The Letter and Training Grounds

After showering and changing his clothes Harry exited his room to find all the guys,(minus the adults) in the common room.

Charlie saw Harry first and waved him over saying. "Harry come over here we were just talking about you."

Wondering why the heck they were talking about him, Harry went over to them and took a seat by Draco on the couch. Harry saw that Dudley looked very nervous about something. Then it hit him like a ton of brinks, they were supposed to start Slayer Training today.

Zack started up the conversation again because it died down a little. "So Harry scared about the first day of Slayer Training like Dudley here?"

Harry shook his head even though he was getting nervous by just thinking about it.

Chris looked very excited, while Matt looked very glum. "Harry you are lucky you get Hermione for a trainer now. I had her for a trainer when I was nine along with Nicole. She has to be the best trainer aside from Alex. We even went vampire hunting with her for our first mission. It was awesome!! Hermione killed about ten vampires in 4 seconds. 4 SECONDS, and it was awesome seeing her fighting, but now we are stuck with Charlie and Heather till Nicole and I are fourteen." Matt finished that last part in a sad mood.

"Oh come on Heather and I aren't that boring. Well compared to Hermione we are, but you should be happy that you aren't stuck at home with the healers and that you are with Nicole too and not split up." Charlie said to Matt taking pity on him because he would have to suffer from the two sisters always fighting, and Heather's complaining.

"Why do you have to wait till your fourteen? I thought you were a Slayer at 12." asked Dudley who was confused now.

Matt sighed before starting up again. "Something really bad happened a couple of years ago, and Hermione was severly injured. So we had to wait a year for her to train us again. Plus it's really hard and we couldn't get the hang of it like Draco and Hermione did."

"What happened?" Harry questioned concern for his best friend.

"Harry no offense, but you will have to ask Hermione about that because 1 we weren't there when it happened, and 2 it's not our story to tell it's Hermione's." Zack answered for everyone in the group.

"So guys any additional questions." Draco asked with a big smile on his face.

"One question, Matt, is Hermione a very hard trainer because I have seen her work on our homework and I know from experince that if you screw up she can be very frightening." Harry confessed with a grin on his face remembering the old days.

"Yes she is hard, but she is not very mean or frightening as you put it. Only if you cross her and don't listen to her then she gets irritated, but if you have trouble with something she would spend hours helping you get it right, because in missions if you make the same mistake it could cost you your life or one of your partners. Sometimes she gives you a day off if you work hard enough too." Matt answered with sigh because he is going to miss having Hermione for a trainer.

Draco looked at Dudley with a grin. "Come on Dudley it's going to be great training with me. Look on the bright side I'm not your only trainer. I talked to Mom about it and she said that Neville, Ginny, and Lavender can help you as well. So the faster we train you the faster we can go on missions together."

That seemed to make Dudley happier and less nervous, but he was still a little pale and still shaking.

"How many years will it take for us to be Slayers anyway?" asked Harry wanting to know the question.

Zack had a smirk on his face as he told them. "About eight years depends on the learning ability of the Slayer."

Harry and Dudley were dumbstrucked. "Eight years I have to train for _eight years_!" yelled Dudley as he stood up in shock.

"No you and Harry will be trained faster and harder than all of us had. Since Harry already had four years of magical training, he doesn't have to work as hard. Dudley that's why you have 4 trainers to get you to learn faster. Harry will be training some place else with Hermione, but we won't tell you till after breakfast because Dad told us not to tell you." Zack told them with a smile.

Chris jumped out of his seat and yelled to everyone, "Come on everyone I want to start my training with Dad now!" With that he ran out of the portrait hole leaving the door wide open. Everyone started laughing their heads off at his antics.

"God that kid cracks me up. The funny thing is that we were all like that at his age." Charlie said as he, Zack, and Matt left after Chris.

"Harry can I say something to you before we go?" asked Dudley. Harry saw that he was pretty nervous again, but he put it off as having to train.

"Sure." said Harry being nice even though he was starving.

"Well I have to say that I am very sorry for the past fourteen years. You didn't deserve all the stuff we did to you especially living in that cupboard under the stairs. I wanted to be friends with you really I did, but Dad scared me and threatened me that if I did he would hit me so hard I won't be able to sit for a month. I shouldn't have listened to him I should have disobeyed him like you did. I want to say sorry and I would like to start over put the past behide us and be friends." Dudley told Harry waiting for a outcome.

Harry was shocked to say the least. Here was one of the people that made his life growing up a living hell and he was begging for forgiveness . "_Should I forgive him? I think I should, I mean I did forgive Draco after all the crap he did to me and my friends. I didn't know Vernon threatened him that explains it. I think that I should. You need all the friends you can get in war, and anyway we are family._" "Yeah I forgive you Dudley. I mean we are family and family sticks together. So lets start over. Hi I'm Harry James Thomas Potter, but you can call me Harry." Harry stuck his hand out waiting for Dudley to shake it.

A grin spread across Dudleys face, as he grabbed Harry's hand, "Hi Harry I'm Dudley Frank Dursley, but you can call me Dudley. Did you know that we are first cousins?" asked Dudley trying not to laugh at this stupid conversation, but feeling really happy that Harry actually wants to be his friend.

Harry pretended to be shocked by this piece of info."Really how are we related?"

"Turns out our mothers are sisters."

Neville and Draco who were still there started to laugh there heads off, and like a chain reaction the two cousins started laughing as well.

Neville was the first one to gain some control of himself. "Come on Lavender is going to kill me if I am late for breakfast."

Draco looked at Neville with the famous Malfoy now Granger smirk. "Hey guys looks like someone here is whipped like a dog."

"Hey, at least I can ask the girl I love out. Instead you look at her like a lost puppy just dieing to snog her senseless everytime she laughs or you look into her eyes. Don't deny it either. Draco what are you afraid of her brothers are something?"

Draco looked at Neville with a sour expression. "No I am not afraid of her brothers, I can take them all by myself if I have to with one arm. The only challenge would be Charlie or Percy. It's just what if she is not my true love then I will have to break up with her and I'm not good at breaking up with people. So I'm not going out with anyone till August 18th."

Neville coughed which sounded a lot like 'chicken shit' which made Draco glare daggers at him.

Harry didn't want a fight to start right before he left for his training so he butted in. "Come on guys lets get some breakfast before the others eat it all and we starve."

The others looked at Harry with fear written all over there faces that someone might eat all the food. Harry couldn't help himself he just started laughing, while the others started glaring at him. Soon Harry stopped laughing as he realized the guys already ditched him and he was alone in the common room. "Thanks for waiting guys." He muttered sarcastically.

As Harry was walking towards the stairs he heard an angelic voice singing:

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that_

Harry started running towards the owner of the voice. Desperate to find the person with such a beautiful voice.__

Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled

Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she

Harry was mezmerized by this girl that was singing. Yes girl no guy can sing as beautiful as that.

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Harry knew he was coming closer to the girl as her voice was getting louder and louder with each step he took.__

Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And i don't love you anymore

As Harry was turning a corner he finally saw who the person was and was shocked to see who had such a good singing voice.

_It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

The person singing the song was none other than...__

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
  
Hermione. She was the one singing so beautifully. Harry wondered if she was in fact an angel sent from heaven. She was looking out of a window and her eyes were closed. He guessed she didn't know anyone was here because when she opened her eyes and saw Harry she screamed and jumped about a foot in the air. She had her hand clutching her chest as she was breathing heavily. Harry couldn't help the smile that came to his face or the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Harry please don't sneak up on me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"But how could I have scared you anyway aren't you supposed to be the second best Slayer in the Manor. You should have heared me coming." Harry teased her.

Hermione trying to change the subject said. "What are you doing in this part of the manor anyway? I figured you would be stuffing your face by now."

Harry turned red in embarassment. "Well I was on my way to the Great Hall. I was trying to catch up with Neville, Draco, and Dudley as I made a commit that all the food will be gone, well they had looks of fear on there faces and I couldn't help, but laugh. So they left me. I mean if you saw them you would have laughed too. Don't lie I know you far to well." Harry told her as he smiled at her.

"Yes your right I would have laughed too. I still don't get most guys and thinking food is a god or something. Sorry how rude of me, go on." Hermione told him.

"Okay as I was saying. I was walking towards the stairs when I heard a voice singing, very beautifully I might add." At that commit Hermione turned red in the face. "I kept following the voice until I found you here." Harry finished his story.

"You really think I sounded good?" asked Hermione unsure of herself all of a sudden.

"Yeah you were great, you sounded like an angel. I really mean it and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

That seemed to make her be in lighter spirts. "Come on lets go and eat some breakfast I haven't eaten much either. The others just left me too, said something like 'Neville will be mad if I am late' or 'Draco will worried if he is there before me'. I swear those two are horrible sometimes. I mean 1 pair is already dating, while the other pair are just going around each other in circles." Hermione said while the two were walking to the Great Hall.

"Yeah I know what you mean Neville and Draco said something along those same lines as well." Harry said with a smile.

"I'm just glad that we don't have that same problem." Hermione told Harry as she looked ahead of him.

Harry felt his heart sink when she said that. He tried to act like it didn't bother him at all. "Yeah sure I'm really happy that we aren't like them."

"Harry do you still have a crush on Cho Chang?" asked Hermione changing the conversation once again. '_Why the hell would I care if he likes Chang or not. It's not like I will go out with him or anything if he says no. Beside's if I get to close to him he might die, like Justin did._'

"No I don't. I sort of have deeper feelings for someone else." Harry told her giving her a little hint. '_Wait did she just ask about Cho. Man I forgot all about her. What did I say about I have deeper feelings for someone else. God I have to learn when to keep my big mouth shut._'

"That's good. I should warn you that she will ask you about Cedric, and she might use you if you do go out with her."

"Wait how would you know?"

"Cedric was a good friend of Zack and was a Slayer too. That was why he signed up for the Triwizard Tornament because he had a lot of training on his side. Cho was using Cedric to get her Mom a raise in the Ministry, and for her to get a good job in the Ministry as well. One of the ways was to go out with Cedric because his father knew a lot of important people in the Ministry. One day I heard Cho saying her plan to her friend Marietta Edgecome, so I quickly told Cedric. At first he didn't believe me, but he knew I would never lie to him about something this important. He was actually planing on dumping her right after the third task weather he won or not. He was just so pissed that she lied and used him like that. He was like a brother to me, it really shocked me that he was killed that fast on that night. I was so pissed because Cho was saying on the train home 'Too bad he died he could have at least waited till we got married and I got all his money' when I heard that I wanted to kill her right then and there I didn't care if anyone saw or not." Hermione finished with so much anger in her voice that it scared both of them.

Harry was godsmacked and pissed at this new piece of infomation that he now heard. "She said all that and had the nerve to say to me that she missed him, I think I will kill her the next time I see her. I mean what kind of a person says that?"

Hermione looked at Harry with a haunting look in her eyes. "Morgana, Voldemort, and their followers. Need I go on."

"No you don't have to. All we have to do now is watch her for now, she does anything evil we have no choice, but to arrest her or kill her if she puts up a fight. Now she is on my _most hated list_. Lets drop the subject okay. I think that this subject is hard for the both of us to talk about. So are you talking to Krum at all?" Harry asked wanting to kick himself in the ass for saying that.

Hermione shuddered remembering the Bulgarian Qudditch player that she dated a couple of times in their 4th year. "Please do not talk about him around me."

"Don't tell me he is that bad of a guy."

"He's worse. All he ever talked about was himself, or Qudditch he's more obessed with the sport than Ron. When I got home two days ago I had about a hundred letters from him and I was gone for three weeks. You think that he would catch on that I don't like him."

"Did you kiss him?" asked Harry dreading the answer.

"Unfortunity yes, but good for me it was my ear and not my lips. He did it at the Yule Ball right as the ball was coming to a close I turned my head because Ginny called me just as he was about to kiss my lips. After he was done kissing me there was spit all over my ear I swear I'm scarred for life. It was Dumbledore's idea too, that asshole said that he has to have someone go to the Ball with a person from Durmstrang. Lucky me huh. I was just going to wait to be a last resort date, but no I had to go out with Krum." Hermione said her face screwed up in disgust.

Harry felt very angry at Krum and Dumbledore, but he had to cover it up as to not get Hermione more angry or worried. "Hermione you were and never will be a last resort date."

"Well Ron thought differently." Hermione said bitterly.

"That's because Ron is a big git and doesn't know a good thing when he sees it." Harry said with as much seriousness in his voice that Hermione believed him.

"Aww Harry that has to be one of the sweetest things you have ever said to me." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

Harry's face flushed red in embarassment as they were just opening the doors to the Great Hall. They both went to the only two empty chairs, which lucky them was right by each other. They started putting food on there plates as the others were talking about the Ministry and what to do about Hogwarts when school started.

As Harry was eating he saw Hedwig fly through one of the windows and land right in front of him. He noticed that there was a letter addressed to him. He untied it and knew it was from Ron as he reconized his handwriting. As Hedwig flew away and Harry unrolled the parchment and started to read, it said:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are the muggles treating you, I hope that they are treating you terribly. I just got to this Headquarters made by Dumbledore. I am stuck here being treated like a bloody house elf. l have heard from Hermione yesterday. Hey guess what I hope that maybe she gets kidnapped and raped by Malfoy that fucking hoe. Maybe that would finally shut her the fuck up. The fucking slut turned me down after I asked her out. Some friend she turned out to be huh. Maybe I can ask her if she will shag me our at least snog me if I pay enough money. I bet that right now she is shagging Krum. I have to say Harry that if you probably asked her to shag you to she would probably because she pities you or wants some of your fame. Just because your parents died you get everything it's unfair. You are a fucking bastard, you do get everything you want and you are going to get Hermione too because you are the Boy Who Fucking Lived. You know what I don't want to be your fucking sidekick anymore. FUCK YOU!!_

_Your Exbest Friend,_

_Ron Weasley_

To just say that Harry was pissed was an under statement. Everyone saw how mad Harry was and they could only guess what the letter said. Harry handed the letter roughly to Hermione, and when she was done she was beyond pissed and looked ready to cry at the same time. Both of their faces were red and they both felt hurt, angry, and betrayed. She handed it to Draco who read the letter out loud for all to hear. By the time he was done now everyone wanted to kill Ronald Weasley.

"How dare he call me those words just because I turned him down. Charlie, Ginny I don't care if he's your brother he is gonna die a slow and painfull death the next time I see him. The whole thing that he said about me and Draco has to be one of the sickest things I have ever heard and don't get me started about me shagging Krum either." Hermione and Draco both shuddered and had disgusted looks on their faces.

"You are going to have to wait in line 'Mione because I want a shot at him first. Nobody and I mean nobody insults you, Draco, or my parents like that. Nobody calls my best friend a slut and other horrible things and lives to tell the tale." Harry told everyone.

"You know I should've ripped the little basterds leg off when I had the chance." Sirius growled more to himself than to anyone else in the group.

"Guys you know what Ronald is like when things don't go his way or when someone close to him gets something he wants. I'm sure that he will forgive Harry and Hermione the next time we see him. So don't be too mad at him, he doesn't think when he is angry and his best friends should know that." Luna said acting like the voice of reason, and being the only one defending Ron. Trust me she is very angry at him, but she also has had a crush on him since she first time saw him and she wants her friends and family to like him.

"Luna does have a point Harry. Ron acted the sameway when your name came out of the Goblet Of Fire, but he did say sorry in the end. It took him a month to say it, but he still said it. Besides this is partly my fault, for saying no to him by letter. I should have did it face to face. It is going to take some time for him to earn my friendship back though, some of those words were very hurtful, and it really does hurt coming from one of your best friends." Hermione said her voice showing how much he did hurt her feelings.

"You are right Hermione, but like you said its going to take some time for Ron to earn my friendship and trust back, he has to quit acting like such a git. The next time I see him I am going to punch him in the face and no one and I mean no one is going to stop me." Harry said in a threatening tone cracking his knuckles to add effect.

"Okay you can punch him, because he has it coming to him and I might have to kick him where the sun don't shine too." Hermione said in a tone that she clearly says she wants the subject changed.

Alex must have noticed it because he started talking about the latest evil activities in the world. Harry still very hungry started to eat the rest of his breakfast. Soon everyone was eating, and the topic of evil changed to training.

"So Harry you are probably wondering were you and Hermione are going to be for the next month and a half." Alex asked. Harry nodded his head and Alex continued, "Well it wasn't very hard to decide. You had to go to a place where you can get all eight years of training and only waste a month and a half of your time. You see you may have the four years of magical training, but you also need the muggle training as well. Plus you need to finish the rest of your magical training. The place that you are going to get that many years of training without ageing or wasting eight years of your life is none another than Avalon." Alex finished with a wave of his hand.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "Did you say Avalon. As in the Celtic Underworld. Only the near dead can go there or the dead." Harry said remembering what he read in a text book on King Arthur back at his old muggle school.

Hermione was very impressed that he knew that. "Harry I'm shocked that you knew that, but I have to say that it is somewhat wrong. Yes it is one of the Celtic Underworlds, and yes only the Celtics that are at near death or are dead can go there, but also Arthur, and Merlin can go there and a few of Arthurs closest friends like Godric Gryffindor or Lancelot, but now only there true heirs can enter there. So we don't have to worry about that because you are the true heir of Gryffindor and Merlin." Hermione told her very confused best friend.

"Wait I thought that Lancelot betrayed Arthur by taking his wife Guinevere and falling in love with her." Harry stated confusion covering his face.

"Harry you sure do know your King Arthur history, but actually Arthur knew of his nephew Mordreds betrayal years before it happened because he was a powerful seer as well. He saw Guinevere beheaded by Mordred, so he asked one of his closest friends, Lancelot to take her away to Avalon. He made the entire kingdom believe that they had betrayed him, but he was just protecting them especially when Arthur find out that Guinevere was preganat. After the battle with Mordred, when everyone thought Arthur was dead he went to Avalon, after the baby was born, was when they started the Slayers. Only a few people knew that Arthur was alive and well. They were his fellow Slayers or closest friends. He kept secret that he was alive because 1) He was tired of being king and all he wanted to do was stop evil. He knew that if he was King the kingdom will fall, and his daughters life would be cut very short. 2) He was hunting down Mordreds daughter Morgana le Fay named after her grandmother Morgan le Fay, and she was more powerful than her father, but is just as evil. Arthur spent most of his life trying to destroy Morgana, but he never could, but it said in a prophecy by Merlin that the true heir of King Arthur and the true heir of Morgana will fight to the death to see who will win the right to the throne." Hermione explained like it was right from a book or that she said this everyday.

"So you have to fight Morgana to the death to reclaim the throne." Harry said repeating pretty much the last sentence of what Hermione just said.

Hermione sighed sadly. "Yes I have to either be a killer or die at the hands of my enemy."

"You know that sounds like Voldemort and I. I know for a fact that it will come down to me and him, and I will have to be ready when I do fight him too. We both need to be ready." Harry told Hermione looking directly into her eyes. He felt that he could drown in those deep chocolate pools. All that Harry wanted to do was grab her and snog her senseless at that moment.

Hermione was feeling exactly the same way. She felt like she could get lost in his beautiful emerald green eyes. She was lucky that she was sitting because she was sure her legs would give out on her.

Both saw sadness, pain, happiness, love, lust, caring and understanding in each others eyes, but they were both too afraid to act on these fellings. The others were all smiling at what they were seeing. They all had one thing on there minds when they saw the two in question and that is when are they going to go out and stop walking around each other in circles like Draco and Ginny were.

Harry and Hermione were still staring at each other when they heard a very loud cough. Suddenly they realized that they were still looking at each other, they both blushed red and suddenly found something interesting on their shirts.

"Well now that everything is pretty much explained we can all start training. Oh and Harry you will have the day off on your birthday you will be able to come back here for a day. Now everyone lets go." Alex told everyone.

Everyone went over to Harry and Hermione, said their goodbyes and gave their hugs.

"Hermione will I need anything to bring with me?" asked Harry.

"No all you will need is what you are wearing. Now Harry clear your mind and grab my hand." Hermione instructed him.

Harry really didn't have to worry about clearing his mind because once Harry's hand touched Hermione's his mind completly shut off. Harry felt like he was going through a small space. He knew that the next month and a half of his summer will be hard, but it will all pay off in the future. That's all that matters

(_A/N _Thanks everyone for reading this. Review please and tell me how good my story is so far. I made up parts of the King Arthur story line. I always thought that Cho was a bitch so I made her a really bigger one. Harry and Hermione will forgive Ron I just don't know when. I have a lot of good twists to the story so keep tuned in. I will try to update faster, but I am depressed that I have to go back to school and have to deal with all that shit. I will like to thank all my fans for reading my story. If you are wondering who sings that it is by Evanesence. The song is called Everybody's Fool. Which I don't own either.)


	6. Chapter 5: Training

(_A/N _Sorry that I am not updating sooner it's just that I first have to think of the chapter all the way then try to remember the words that I was thinking while I am typing. I also have an idea for another story, but I am not sure if I should type it and if I do I don't know what to call it. Anyway thanks for the reviews and please write more)

Just so you know. These are ways of writing that I am going to use. Its not much , but I like to point things out.

This is regular writing and talking out loud.

_This is flashbacks, thoughts, letters, and songs_

Last Time:

_Harry really didn't have to worry about clearing his mind because once Harry's hand touched Hermione's his mind completly shut off. Harry felt like he was going through a small space. He knew that the next month and a half of his summer will be hard, but it will all pay off in the future._

Chapter 5: Training

Harry closed his eyes as this feeling was getting to be to much for him.'_I would rather ride my broom then apparate. I hate feeling like I'm boxed in, I like freedom thank you very much. WHEN WILL THIS BE OVER!!_"

It was finally over even though it felt like forever for Harry. He finally felt his feet touch the floor. He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a Great Hall similar to the one back at Slayer Manor except this was 3 times bigger. As he looked around he saw two thrones directly across from the entrance. The seats were a deep red and the rest of the chairs looked like they were made of solid gold. On the seats were two crowns also made of pure gold with diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and emeralds incrusted in them. The whole room looked like something out of the middle ages.

"Home sweet home." Hermione said happily. She let go of Harry's hand and walked to the thrones and put the crown made for a queen on her head and sat down.

Harry was shocked by her actions. Hermione saw his look of shock and giggled, with added more shock on Harry's part because the Hermione he knew would _never_ giggle. That would show that she was like all of the other girly girls.

"Harry why are he so shocked to see me up here? I mean I'm the future queen of the United Kingdom, I think that it is only right that I sit here." Hermione told Harry when she was finally done giggling.

Harry blushed at being caught. "Actually I'm shocked that you were giggling. I mean the Hermione back at Hogwarts would never giggle."

"Yes the Hermione _back_ at Hogwarts would, but I'm not all that bossy, that oppsessed with homework, or controlling. I do know how to have fun. Dumbledore made me act like that, even if I just wanted to be myself. At least on some occasions you saw the real me."

"When was that?"

Hermione grinned remembering. "When we had all our little adventures, and at the Yule Ball."

Harry grinned sure he remembered their "little" adventures. How could he forget the Yule Ball Hermione looked so stunning in her dress, and the way she smiled made her look like a fallen angel.

Hermione finally got back on track and looked at Harry seriously before saying. "Now Harry just because you are my best friend does not mean that I'm going to go easy on you. If I went easy on your training then your going to have to pay when we go into battle, with your life or one of your partners. This will be very hard training I will warn you now. Slayer training is always hard, but at least you don't have to work as hard as Dudley does with his lack of magic, and being overweight. I will give you breaks on Sundays to do whatever you want, and I will give you homework." Harry groaned as she said he will be getting homework. Hermione couldn't help, but grin at him."You will learn a lot of magic such as spells, curses, etc more powerful and difficult then the spells we learn in Hogwarts. I will teach you sword combat, gun cobat, hand-to-hand combat. Good thing that we are here where time is much slower, to learn all of this because I couldn't waste eight years outside of here or I might have grey hairs, and wrinkles. We all know that I can't have those." Hermione finished earning a laugh from Harry on that last remark.

"Now drop down and give me 100." Hermione told him.

"100 what?" asked Harry clearly confused.

Hermione sighed at Harry's lack of muggle terms. "Honestly Harry 100 push ups. Sometimes you can be so dense at times."

"Well you can be very mean at times." Harry said sticking his tongue out at her, but all he got was her rolling her eyes at his childess behavior. Then he got down and did his push ups, but by around 50 he was tired and very sweaty.

"Can I have break, and do the next later?" Harry asked her as he tried to get his breath.

"Unless you want to do 100 more tonight with the rest of your unfinished pushups."

"What!! Come on have a heart please give me a break." Harry pleaded with her.

"Sorry Harry can't do that I'm always true to my word I'm not going to give you a break. Even if you are an inch from death. It's for your own good."

Harry started swearing under his breath as he did his other 50. Now he was completly tired and drenched in his own sweat. Hermione got off her throne and put her crown down on the seat. She walked over to him with a smile on her lips. "See it wasn't all that hard was it?" Harry nodded his head and growned. "Well you will do this everyday and you will get used to it. Trust me. Now its time to run." Hermione waved her hand and Harry was now in a black muscle shit, black jogging shorts, and running shoes. Then she waved her hand and she was now in a black sports bra, black jogging shorts, and running shoes. Her hair was also now in a ponytail so it would be kept out of her eyes.

"_God she is SO HOT!! I MEAN LOOK AT HER BOO!!! SHUT UP!!!!! Stop thinking about your best friend like that._" Harry yelled at himself.

"Now are you ready to go? We will run around this Great Hall 30 times for a start."

Harry looked at her like she had grown another head and was doing the chicken dance.

"Oh come on it's not that bad. I mean I will do it with you so you don't feel lonely and so you don't think I'm being so hard on you."

"Fine let's go." Harry agreed with her. When he got to15 his clothes were yet again covered in sweat and he was dragging his feet. He looked at Hermione and it didn't even look like she broke a sweat or was even tired at all. Actually looking at her it looked like she was skipping. He didn't even know the Great Hall was this big, sure it was big, but this is completly ridiculous.

Finally they finished and Harry felt like he was going to die any minute now. Every muscle was screaming in pain everytime he moved. Hermione didn't even break a sweat and she was breathing evenly, while Harry was gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Hermione went over to him and gave him a water bottle, Harry took it greedily as he drank it all in one gulp. "God you are very sad to watch like that. I mean it wasn't that bad I mean I didn't even break a sweat." Hermione said with a smile.

Harry glared at her. "You have to be one of the most evilest people in the world. I bet that you only brought me here to torture me then kill me from all this training."

"Finally you know my master plan, took you long enough." Hermione sarcastically replied with a roll of her eyes.

"What time is it?" asked Harry curious to know how long it took him to train.

Hermione looked down at her watch before saying. "10:55 PM time sure does fly by when your having fun. Come on I will show you to your room then you can take a shower because you reek to high heaven." Hermione then plugged her nose and waved her hand in front of her face over and over to add dramatic effect.

"Thank you. You say such the sweetest words."

"I know I'm glad that you like to remind me."

They started walking up a lot of stairs, which didn't help Harry at all. They finally reached a huge portrait at the end of a long hallway. It was a picture of what looked like knights around a round table and King Arthur and Queen Guinevere at the end. Wait that was the same Great Hall that they just came from.

Guinevere saw them first she smiled as she saw them. "Hermione I see you finally came here. I was wondering when you and Harry were coming up here to go to bed."

Hermione smiled at Guinevere then asked her. "How did you even know we were here anyway?"

Guinevere smiled again. "Because I heard Harry protesting from all the way up here. Also since you are not at the Manor I figured you were here." Hermione and Guinevere started laughing as Harry's cheek's started to turn red in embrassment. Guinevere still laughing opened the portrait to reveal a common room that looked exactly like the one in the Boys Tower at Slayer Manor.

Harry and Hermione walked towards their seperate rooms and bid each other good night. Harry didn't even change his clothes he just went under the covers and instantly fell asleep.

The Next Day

Harry woke up to Hermione's singing and the smell of food. He didn't know he was so hungry so he took a shower in the bathroom that connected his room with Hermione's. Then he went back in his room feeling very refreshed, got dressed, then went out towards the common room.

When he got there he was surprised to find Hermione in front of a stove cooking what smelled like bacon and eggs. He turned his head and saw that the table was already set for the both of them to eat. Hermione even remembered his all time favorite drink apple juice different from all her all time favorite drink orange juice. Toast was already on the plates and appartently Hermione didn't notice him yet because she was still singing.

Harry was thinking as he took a seat. '_I wonder if I could have this almost every morning in the future if Hermione and I get married. Maybe we could even have kids running around the house and driving us crazy. Wait what I'm saying Hermione only thinks of me as her best friend that's it, but whoever she marrie's he is one lucky bastard.'_

Hermione stopped singing and turned her head when she saw Harry she started smiling. "About time you got up I was going to wake you up so you could eat some breakfast before we start training again." Harry couldn't help, but smile when he was around Hermione. She just has a way to either lift or lower his spirts like that.

Harry took a seat and waited till the food was done which didn't take long because Hermione started cooking before he got up. Harry was right he had two pieces of bacon and some scrambled eggs. Harry decided to say something as Hermione sat down ready to eat. "Well I hope this taste's as good as it smell's or I will have to sew you for food poisoning." Harry said with a grinning.

"Don't worry you won't have to sew because you will be dead before you can even get up to call your lawyer." Hermione retorted with an evil smirk.

Now Harry was worried, but he should know that she would never try and poison him so he started eating. It was really good, it's about the same level as his cooking and that's saying something because he's been cooking for years. Soon all the food was gone on his plate, but when he looked over at Hermione's her's was one third of the way gone.

Hermione noticed his staring and looked at his plate shocked that he ate that in 6 minutes and she gave him more than her too. "Well I didn't think my cooking was that great but looking at your plate I guess I was wrong or you are just a bigger pig than Ron."

"Hermione I'm not a pig it's just your cooking is great I really mean it too. Better then the food at Hogwarts, Slayer Manor, and The Burrow. It's on the same level as my cooking."

Hermione started to blush, then her eyes went wide."Hey you never told me you can cook."

At that Harry started to blush."You never asked and I didn't know it was such a big deal. I mean the Dursley's never really cared that I cook, so I thought that you or no one else would really care that I can."

"Don't care, I think it's great that you can cook. 1) I won't have to cook all the time that we are here and 2) That saves us two weeks of training because every Slayer must know how to cook at least some food you can eat while they are on missions. I'm the only one in our family that can cook really well besides Mom, Nicole, and Draco. Everyone else ends up burning all the food and it's just nasty. Zack has to be the only one I know that ends up burning anything that can cook."

"So nobody else can cook as good as you, Catherine, Nicole, and Draco in your family. That's really great that I miss two weeks of cooking training, I love cooking but I don't want to learn how to do it again." Harry said with a smile.

Hermione finally finished her plate. So they both went back to the Great Hall to train (or kill Harry in his opinion). When they were getting there Hermione said that they should run down the steps. So they did and when they got to the Great Hall Harry was some what tired.

"Okay now that we are done with the warm up it's time to give you some weights." Hermione told him with a wicked smile.

"WHAT!!! Weights but I can barely manage this training without them on." Harry yelled clearly not happy with this at all.

Hermione just waved her hand and Harry saw that on her wrists were weights and above her shoes there were weights. They looked like regular sweat bands, but Harry knew better. "Come on Harry its not that bad you get used to it after a while. It makes you stronger faster than if you don't have them on, and it makes you run faster, jump higher, and your strength increase's."

"Yeah well how heavy are yours?" questioned Harry really not liking this at all.

"Well on my arms is 125 each, and my legs are 150 each." Hermione said like it was no big deal and she just said how nice the weather was.

Harry was godsmacked as he looked like a fish out of water. '_She is that strong. Holy shit she doesn't even look like she is that strong. She can so kick my ass if a piss her off damn this sucks._'

"Now are you ready or not." Hermione asked. Harry not really ready to talk just nodded his head. Hermione then waved her hand and Harry suddenly fell to the ground. Hermione gasped and went over to him. "Oh my god Harry are you okay? I only put 40 for your arms and 60 for your legs, do you want me to go lower." she asked clearly worried about his safety.

Harry not wanting his manhood and pride to be any smaller than it already is told her. "No I can manage. Don't worry about me I'm the Boy Who Lived. If anyone can handle this it is me."

Hermione sighed at his stubborness. "Okay then we will run around the Great Hall 40 times I guess."

----------

For the next month and a half that was what they did. Harry studied about all types of creatures, potions, defence spells, and is a animagus that took a month in Avalon for him to complete. It turns out that he can turn into a lion, but what surprised him more was that Hermione was a lioness. That discovery made him believe more and more that she was his soulmate.

Harry also had elemental training that took six months in Avalon. Hermione said that she wasn't surprised that he can master all the elements because he is a true heir like her. He also learned how to do wandless magic and can use healing spells pretty good too. He's not the best but Hermione said he was pretty good and it would help in the long run. Now Harry is beyond Hogwarts teaching levels and his magic training is that of the best Aurors in the world.

As Harry's magical level went up so did his strengh and stamina. Harry can now lift more than Hermione can lift, but she is always faster than him no matter how fast he ran she is always faster. Now Harry can lift 250 each on his arms and his legs are 200 each. Hermione's weights are now 200 each on her arms, and her legs are 250 each. Hermione told Harry that his weights are now as heavy as Draco's. Harry pretty much is like Draco in the muscle department because he also has muscles in all the right spots and he doesn't have to many muscles just the right amount.

Hermione also taught Harry a lot of fighting styles and she taught him how to control his emotions and strengh. She said that what helped her in controlling her emotions and strengh was meditating. When you feel like you are going to explode all you have to do is meditate. If you use it at night it helps get rid of the nightmares. So Harry tried it one night and ever since then he's been meditating every night before he sleeps.

Occlumency also helps as well which he mastered along with Legilimens. Hermione said that it helps if you want to know information on a mission and the person won't tell you nothing so all you do is read their mind. Harry also learned how to make himself disappear and be as silent as a mouse and sneak up on a person when their back is facing you. He also learned how to fight with a sword, learned how to fire all types of guns, and how to knife fight in close combat.

Hermione has to be one of the best sword fighters Harry ever fought with, but Hermione alway's tells him that he is the best gunslinger ever. It does happen to be true he was alway's better at fighting with a gun rather than a sword. When it came to Hermione it was the complete opposite.

Hermione was a very hard and amazing teacher and Harry was glad that he had her because they also got to know more about each other. Without worrying about Ron and hurting his feelings they got closer and closer to each other. Sadly they are not a couple yet they are just closer as best friends.

Tomorrow was Harry's birthday and he couldn't wait. He wanted to know who his soulmate is and he just wanted to see everyone else again. It's been way to long for both Harry's and Hermione's liking and they were home sick.

Harry woke up and got out of bed, to take a shower. He was so busy thinking about tomorrow that he didn't realize that someone was already there taking a bath.

Earlier (_Hermione's Point Of View_)

Hermione woke up very happy because today was Harry's last day of training and today was a day off because it was Sunday. Hermione looked at the clock 10:00 A.M. '_Harry won't be up for another hour and a half. So I have the bathroom all to myself._' She got out her special bubblebath that she only uses on special occasions like when one of her students are done with training, she completed a mission, something really important happened, or it's her birthday. Then she grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom. She got her bath ready, waved her hand, the lights started to dim a little, and some music was playing in the background. It was loud enough so only Hermione can hear and not wake up Harry and it was her all time favorite band Three Days Grace.

"God I love magic." Hermione said out loud to herself as she took off her clothes, making sure she had a clean towel, and then she went into the very relaxing tub.

(_Back To Harry's Point Of View_)

Harry noticed that the lights were dimmed, there was a lot of steam and one of his favorite bands was playing. Harry having a blonde moment decide to not look around, but instead take off his clothes then start the shower. Suddenly he heard humming behind him and he turned around to see what it was even though he already knew. He suddenly froze and his eyes went wide in shock as he stared.

There was Hermione completly naked in the bathtub. He noticed that there were bubbles, but it was all around her it wasn't covering her up not one bit.

'_OMG Hermione has the body of a goddess. I mean her breasts are so..STOP WHAT ARE YOU SAYING THIS IS YOUR BEST FRIEND THAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!!!!!! _' Harry screamed in his head.

Hermione suddenly noticed that she wasn't alone so she opened her eyes and turned her head. Then she screamed as loud as she could because right there was Harry and not only that but a completely naked. _'OMG Harry has a big..SHUT UP DO NOT THINK LIKE THAT!!!!! ' _Hermione all but screamed in her mind.

Harry suddenly grabbed a towel as Hermione tried her best to cover up herself with the bubbles. Being fed up with trying to cover herself she said to Harry. "Harry turn around so I can put a towel over myself." They both have never been so embrassed in their whole lives.

Harry listened to her and turned around as she got up and put a towel over herself. Then the lights came back to it's original brightness and the music stopped playing. Harry heard Hermione step out of the tub, but he didn't dare turn around because he didn't know if she was still naked.

"Harry you can turn around now I'm decent." Hermione whispered to him.

Harry turned around and saw that indeed Hermione was covered and very wet for that matter. "Yeah I will leave and you tell me when you are done with all your stuff. Then we talk about this whole thing during breakfast which I will cook myself." Harry said trying to make her feel better because well he should have knocked in the first place.

"No Harry you don't have to cook you cooked yesterday. It's my turn to cook, besides it's my fault that this happened if I locked your door you would have known I was in here and then you wouldn't have came in here." Hermione tried to say to him though it was really getting hard to be in the same room with him right now.

Harry was shocked by her words, but he never showed it. '_God she blames herself again. This isn't all her fault it's just as much my fault as it's her's._' "Hermione it's not your fault entirly it's my fault as well I should have knocked to make sure you were in there, but I didn't. Also I don't care if I cooked yesterday I enjoy cooking it's not really a chore for me. I'm going to cook okay." Harry told her and she didn't argue, but she nodded her head in agreement.

Harry smiled and started walking towards his room when he heard Hermione called his name he turned around showing her he's listening. "Umm...Well..Let's not talk about this inncident or tell anyone else okay." She pleaded with him in a small voice.

Harry agreed with her, but just as he was about to leave again she called his name once more. He turned around again then she said. "You forgot your clothes." She finished with a grin as she was pointing at his clothes as Harry started to blush ten shades of red. He grabbed his clothes and left to his room. Hearing Hermione's laughter through the door.

Harry quickly got dressed and started cooking breakfast. He set the table and just as he was almost done cooking breakfast Hermione finally got out of the bathroom, fully clothed Harry might add. She sat down at her usual spot and was waiting to eat.

"Hermione have I ever told you that you take forever in the bathroom." Harry told her though he was only joking with her.

"Well like Heather always says to Charlie you can't rush prefection." Hermione told Harry who started laughing at that remark.

Soon breakfast was served and they were both sharing small talk and what not. Then they decided to just watch some movies for the rest of the day as it was their day off and they had nothing better to do. They leave tomorrow morning to be at the party which starts at 11:00 A.M.

Harry noticed that it was getting pretty late it was about 2:00 in the morning. They were right in the middle of another movie when they both fell asleep on the couch. Hermione cuddled up to Harry and he had his arm around her in a very protective and loving manner. They stayed that way the entire night.

Harry woke up first and noticed that the tv was still on and that he and Hermione fell asleep on the couch. He looked at the angel in his arms thanking god that he met her and was her best friend. It kind of reminds him a lot of this song that he heard:

_I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

Harry started humming the song softly alway's thinking that this song reminded him of his love for Hermione and how it shouldn't be, but feeling like you can't get away from his love.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to_

He didn't know that Hermione woke up, but was pretending to be asleep so she can hear him sing.

_It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?_

Harry then started singing softly in a very beautiful voice.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try_

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Hermione couldn't believe that Harry had that great of a voice. The more she listened to the lyrics the more it sounded a lot like her and Harry and it shocked her.

_Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to_

As Harry finished the song he heard Hermione whisper. "You know you have a very beautiful voice." Harry blushed as Hermione got up from his arms then looked at the clock on the DVD player that read 10:00 A.M. "Harry go take a shower and pack what you want to have. I will cook breakfast, then pack some of my stuff, then take a shower as you eat breakfast. You better leave me enough hot water." Hermione ordered as she got up and went to the fringe to prepare breakfast.

"Don't worry Mione I don't take as long as you do when it comes to bathing." Harry said as he started walking to his room to get to the shower.

One hour later they finished all their stuff and both got ready to apparate (which Harry learned as well, but he still would rather fly on his firebolt). Then they left Avalon with two silent '_Pops_'. They appeared right in front of the giant doors of Slayer Manor. Both very happy to be back, then the doors opened to reveal that nobody was there and it was pitch black.

Harry was confused where was the welcoming party he was supposed to get. He was really looking forward to this. "Hey where do you think everybody is?" asked Harry as he looked all around.

"They are all probably in the Great Hall waiting to surprise us. They do this to me every year when they throw a party trust me." whispered Hermione grinning from ear to ear.

So they both went towards the Great Hall. They both noticed Chris and Michelle trying to hide by the doors. They both started to grin and came up with a very funny plan. Funny for them, but heart attack worthy for everyone else.

"So Hermione do you think that your Dad will kill me when he finds out about our little surprise?" Harry asked trying not to laugh as they talked outside of the Great Hall. The people hiding where all listening very closely especially the father of a certain someone.

"Well Daddy will be angry at first, but he will understand in time. We are both young adults and it was are decision." Hermione told him. She to was trying very hard not to laugh. She knew that this is very wrong to joke about, but Harry talked her into it.

"I still can't believe it. I am so happy that you are pregnant." Harry said coming up to Hermione and touching her stomach to show some dramatic effect. If you saw the people hiding they all looked like fish out of water. "I just hope that we have a girl so she can look exactly like you or a boy so he can look exactly like me. Maybe we will get lucky and have twins." Harry had to add that piece of info.

"Also lets not forget to tell them that we are celebrating our one month of marriage." Hermione said hugging Harry to make it seem more real. '_Damn I could be a movie star I'm pretty good at this. Harry's not so bad either. We could be just like Emma Watson and Daniel Radcliffe who star in those movies._'

As they stepped into the Great Hall they heard everyone scream. "YOUR WHAT!!!!" but the loudest had to be Alex, Catherine, and Sirius who looked like they could kill someone with there bare hands (which they could might we add).

Harry and Hermione couldn't keep it in any longer they both fell on the floor laughing their asses off. The others just glared at them as they both high-fived each, while still laughing and being on the ground. About 10 minutes later they were done and they both gulped at the glaring people.

(A/N Well looks likes Harry and Hermione are going to get punished for that little stunt. I will try and update faster, and I will now have more time because it's summer. It's not like I am going outside it's fucking hot out there. I will just stay in my air conditioned house thank you very much. By the way that song is called Over and Over By Three Days Grace. I do not own that song, but It's fucking awesome. Remember I do not own anything but the plot and some of the characters. I hope that you find some of the parts funny. Please Reveiw and tell me what you think of my story.)


	7. Chapter 6: The Party

(A/N I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. Reveiw Please. Now on with the story.)

_Last Time:_

_As they stepped into the Great Hall they heard everyone scream "YOUR WHAT!!!!" but the loudest had to be Alex, Catherine, and Sirius who looked like they could kill someone with there bare hands (which they could might we add). _

_Harry and Hermione couldn't keep it in any longer they both fell on the floor laughing there asses off. The others just glared at them as they both high fived each, while still laughing. About 10 minutes later they were done and they both gulped at the glaring people._

Chapter 6: The Party

Harry and Hermione both looked down at the ground, both really not used to having a lot of people staring at them from being gone for so long.

Alex decided to be the first one to talk even though he was beyond pissed. "Well Harry, Hermione even though it was just a joke, it looks like I have to do what I did to Hermione when you went on missions when you were younger."

Hermione eyes went wide in shock. "No Daddy you really don't have to do that I mean nothing happened that shouldn't happen. Trust me I'm the responsible one remember, you can trust me. I didn't mean to get you mad." She pleaded with her Dad even though she knew it was pointless. When her Dad said something it was final and there was no way around it. '_Shit if he sees that Harry saw me naked and vice versa, then he will tell Mom and they will never trust me alone with Harry again. My whole life will be ruined. We didn't even mean for it to happen anyway. I'm so screwed._'

"Sorry, but with that tone of voice I can tell that something did happen and as your father I have a right to know. Now if you try to block me out you are grounded from listening to your music, flying your broom, leaving the Manor or anything else that makes you happy." Alex said in such a serious tone that it shocked everyone even his wife that he would do that to her.

Hermione just bowed her head in defeat as Alex waved his wand so that he could read all her memories with Harry at Avalon.

Harry realized what was happening to Hermione. '_Shit he is going to see the bathtub incident. I'm so dead. This fucking sucks. It's worse for Hermione because her Dad might never trust her again. It's all my fault if I didn't talk her into doing that joke then this would have never happened._' Harry thought feeling like crap because he just got his best friend in a lot of trouble.

Suddenly Hermione fell on her knees in pain, but Alex was still looking through her memories. Then it stopped and Hermione was gasping for air, while on her hands and knees. At first Alex looked beyond pissed then he started laughing like he was nuts and should wear the white jacket.

Harry and Hermione both looked at each other and sighed in relief. While everyone else looked at Alex like he was crazy. Alex finally stopped laughing and went over to help Hermione up off the floor, as he helped her up he looked at her then started laughing again. Both teens blushed about one hundred shades of red in embarassment.

"It's not that funny Dad, it's more embarassing than funny in my opinion." Hermione yelled at her Dad who was now on the floor rolling around on the ground laughing. He was laughing so hard that he was crying.

"Honey Hermione's right quit making a scene your embarassing me too." Catherine said to her husband as she smacked him upside the head. "What's so funny that would make you act like you did in school anyway. I have a right to know I'm Hermione's mother and your wife."

Sirius didn't want to be left out of the fun. "If it has something to do with Harry then I have a right to know as well. I'm his Godfather, and I'm one of your best friends as well."

"Come on they shouldn't get to see it's bad enough that you know already." Harry said trying to save him and Hermione from the embarrassment.

"I have to agree with Harry on that one." Hermione responded trying to make her face a little less red.

Alex decided that only those in charge of the two in question should know about this so that he can embarass them, but not to much. So he shared the memory with Catherine and Sirius telling them not to tell anyone else, but to tease Harry and Hermione about it. When they were done seeing the memory, like Alex they were both on the ground laughing their asses off and crying.

When they were all done laughing Alex looked at Harry and Hermione in pity feeling somewhat bad for doing that to them because they never ment for that to happen. Also another side of him knew they deserved it because they had to pull that stupid stunt. "Lets consider that your punishment for that joke you pulled earlier. Everyone if you ask about what was so funny then you will be punished and don't try and read their minds either. Now it's time to party."

All the kids went to greet Harry and Hermione, and ask about what they were doing that whole time they were at Avalon.

Alex, Catherine, and Sirius couldn't help put smile as they remembered seeing the bathtub incident between Harry and Hermione (and not because they were naked thats just gross. The adults aren't preverts).

"God they sure are a lot like James and Lily. Remember when James walked in on Lily when she was taking a shower and James was stupid enough to take his clothes off too before looking around. So they both got a glipse of something that they shouldn't have." Catherine told them in a sad tone.

Alex and Sirius laughed at the memory. "Yeah how could anyone forget that. James had a black eye for two weeks, and that was when my parents decided to create the boys and girls towers. So that wouldn't happen again. Oh and who could forget that everyone in the whole Manor could hear Lily screaming and swearing at James." Alex said remembering.

"Yeah that was the summer after fourth year. I remember that incident because it happened three weeks before James birthday. When he found out that Lily was his soulmate he screamed like a school girl before fainting, then Lily read the letter saying 'Oh Honestly James it couldn't be that bad it's not like you got a Slytherin' then she read the letter screamed as well and then fainted next to him." Sirius finished making the two laugh.

"Yeah too bad Remus wasn't there, but he had to worry about the whole werewolf thing." Alex said looking at Remus across the room sad that he was a werewolf and that his life was ruined because of that.

"Don't worry Alex you will find a cure soon enough." Catherine said senseing her husbands sadness.

Sirius decided to change the subject for the better. "Hey let's make a bet about who Harry's soulmate is. I bet 10 gallons it's Hermione."

Alex and Catherine looked at Sirius like he was crazy. Then Alex spoke to Sirius like one would speak to a child. "If I bet against you I will lose ten gallons because I know that Hermione will be Harry's soulmate it's not that hard to guess that they are meant to be."

Sirius then added in a singsong voice. "How do you know for sure though. It could be Ginny for all we know."

Catherine then decided to butt in. "No because Ginny and Draco are meant to be. I know that you are trying to scam us Black and were not falling for it. Besides I think it's wrong to make money off of other people's love lives."

Sirius glared at her. "Don't even talk like you are all innocent Moody. You scamed me when we where in school. You bet me ten gallons that James and Lily were soulmates."

Catherine smiled then answered him back. "Yeah, but that was back at school and you were stupid enough to bet against me. Anyone with half a brain should know not to bet against me cause I alway's win."

Alex started laughing as he wrapped his arm around his wife, Sirius just glared at Catherine, and Catherine had a winning grin on her face.

------------

(Now back to Harry and Hermione)

Harry decided to sit down with the guys and Hermione sat down with the girls.

(With The Guys)

"Damn Dudley you sure changed a lot since I last saw you." Harry told him his voice full of awe. As he, Draco, Neville, Blaise and Dudley were talking to each other.

"Hell yeah Dudley sure did change. We all worked his ass raw, probably as much as Hermione did to you." Draco said with a smirk, but not at all like the famous Malfoy smirk. Draco's new smirk wasn't as evil as his other smirk.

Draco was probably right about working Dudley's ass raw because he looked as strong as Neville. Harry could guess that he went down like five clothes sizes too. Dudley also grew out his hair some, so he could spike it, but all in all Dudley Dursley is an all knew person inside and out.

"Yeah I also got to go to Diagon Alley to get my wand. That place is so cool no wonder you love being a wizard so much Harry. Seeing that makes me happy that I'm a wizard too." Dudley told his cousin with a smile. It was weird to hear him say that because a month ago he was terrified of magic.

"So Dudley how far are you in magic?" asked Harry.

"Well Draco said that I know things that a normal seventh year would know. I have to admit that I'm really good in Charms and Potions."

"Really Potions I never would have expected that, but I have to say that's really great man." Harry told his cousin as he patted him on the back. Harry then turned to Draco and asked, "Hey buddy I want to know did you hook up with Ginny yet?"

Draco's cheeks turned red as he repleyed in a small voice. "No, I already told you I'm waiting till my birthday. Did you hook up with Hermione yet?"

Now it was Harry's turn for his cheeks to turn red as he repleyed a simple. "No."

Neville started laughing at the two of them. "God you two are sad to watch just ask them out. I know for a fact that they won't turn you down." That lightened up Harry and Draco's spirits a little.

"I won't ask Ginny out because what if she isn't my true love then I have to break up with her. I'm not good at breaking up with women. I still have the scars from when I broke up with Pansy last year and I didn't even ask her out she just latched on to me like a lost puppy." Draco finished suddering as he remembered what Pansy did to him. He never wants to talk about that again.

"Wait so that was all the noise in our common room and that explains why you had to go to the Hospital Wing that late at night. Also the reason you were limping for a week." Blaise said laughing remembering that night very well.

"Yeah well I couldn't hurt her because she was a girl." Draco repleyed which no one heard because they were all laughing.

"Well Neville I don't have to wait that long I just have to wait till I get my letter to know for sure. Wait did you get your letter yet?" Harry asked.

Neville grinned reached behind his backpocket to show the letter. "Today was my birthday, but we had a party yesterday and I found out that Lavender was in fact my soulmate and true love. I showed her that by kissing her directly on the lips. So that I didn't confuse her and make her think that she wasn't." Neville finished with a grin that could match a clown's.

"Okay I will ask out Ginny today if and only if Harry asks Hermione out first." Draco said '_I know for a fact that me and Ginny were ment to be together I'm just nervous to make the pluge. I can't wait another 18 days to find out either, that's just too long and who knows what I will do in between those days. So I will just take I chance and hope that Ginny Weasley is in fact my true love._'

"Fine Draco you have a deal, but what about a plan." Harry said to the guys as they started thinking of a good plan.

(With The Girls)

"So Hermione are you going out with Harry yet?" asked Ginny. Hermione blushed as Ginny, Lavender, and Luna waited for her answer.

"No." she answered. The others groaned in response.

"I can't believe you Granger your stuck with him for that long, by yourselves might I add no parents, and you don't get together or do anything to show him that you like him." Lavender told her waving her arms frantically. "Your just as bad as Ginny. I swear what the hell am I supposed to do with you two." She finished with a sigh running her hand threw her blonde hair.

Hermione and Ginny just glared at her. "Well unlike you we do not know for sure if that person is our true love or not." Ginny retorted while Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

Luna decided to butt in and defend Lavender. "Yeah but Ginny, you and Draco are made for each other. I mean you both flirt all the time and you get along great. Hermione, you and Harry are a match made in heaven. You understand what your going threw and you both can go on talking for hours about absolutely nothing." Lavender nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, but if I get to close to Harry he might suffer like I do, he probably doesn't want to be a King anyway that is to much responsiblity for one person to handle and I just can't do that to him. He hates being in the spot light as much as I do, and if I don't go out with him then he still has a chance to live his life peacefully after this war is over and not have it controlled and watched over." Hermione finished telling her friends her doubts as she looked towards the floor.

Ginny, Lavender, and Luna looked at one of their closest friends in sadness. They all hated it when Hermione was like this and they hated that her life was planned before she was even born, but the thing that they hated the most was that they can't take away her destiny so she doesn't have to suffer anymore. It's so unfair for some to suffer more then others and to not have fun just being a teenager.

"Hermione what your forgeting is that Harry has suffered just as much as you did, and I know that he wouldn't care if he had to be a future King just as long as you are his future Queen. That you two are together forever. I know that's all he cares about is you. You are the light that lights up his day, the angel in the dark." Ginny her best friend putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Your right Ginny, like always." Hermione said sighing. Then continuing, "I mean I can't just keep these feelings bottled up inside for much longer. I mean they are getting stronger everyday. It gets so strong that it hurts being so close to him and be nothing more than a best friend when all I want to do is hold him and kiss him like no tomorrow. Not anymore I will tell him today and Ginny you are going to tell Draco today too. We don't know how long we have left in this world, so we might as well enjoy it with the one's that we love most."

Ginny jumped up ready to do this, but then she realized something."Wait we can't just come up to them and say we love you and will you go out with us. That is to original and blah, we must make a huge scene so they know that we truly love them and would do anything for them. Besides we're not normal people that do original things. We have to take it a step further."

Hermone thought this over for a moment before replaying."Yeah you are right, but what to do." Suddenly she noticed the huge stage and a karaoke machine. She snapped her fingers and smiled as she got a plan. "I got it why don't we sing them a song that comes from the heart. I mean Harry said I have a good voice and Ginny I know that you have a very good singing voice. So let's do it."

Ginny paled but agreed with her friend. Thinking over songs to sing, suddenly at the same time they yelled. "I GOT IT!" They both looked at each other and started laughing.

"Hey Hermione why don't you go first and I go second because I have some stage fright and I just can't go first. Please go first." Ginny begged her.

Rolling her eyes at her best friend Hermione told her in a statment. "You know for a Gryffindor you sure can be a chicken shit." That made Lavender and Luna start laughing.

Ginny blushed, but said. "I don't care I can't be first to do this. I will faint if I do."

"Fine, fine I get it. Sheesh you sure can nag. I will go first if that will make you happy."

"Thank You. Thank You. Thank You." Ginny said over and over again going up to Hermione and hugging her.

"Okay I get it. You can stop doing that." When that didn't work Hermione yelled out, "SHUT UP!!!"

Hermione then went up to her mother and told her the plan. She started smiling and then took the girls by the stage. She walked up the stage and started speaking.

(Regular Point Of Veiw)

Every head turned towards Catherine as she started speaking. "Well I hope you are all having a good time tonight, but to make things better how about we start up the karaoke contest. Our first person to sing is my daughter Hermione then after her is Hermione's best friend Ginny." She finished waiting for Hermione to come up on the stage.

Harry suddenly came up with a plan to sing a song that tells Hermione that he loves her. He told Draco the idea and he agreed. Soon they both had there songs, but before they could tell Catherine that they were going to sing. They wanted to hear Hermione and Ginny sing first.

"I can't do this. What was I thinking. I'm not going up there." Hermione said to her friends ready to turn around and leave.

Ginny, Lavender, and Luna all said at the same time. "Oh yes you are." So they all pushed her onto the stage at the same time. She walked towards her Mom very slowly, whispered the song in her ear and then her Mom left the stage and waved her hand to start up the music.

Hermione heard the beat of the song and slowly relaxed then she said in the microphone. "This song is dedicated to someone very special to me. I just can't find the words to tell you this straight up, but I hope this songs explains it to you." Then she started singing:

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere _

Everyone except Harry, Draco, and Ginny were shocked that Hermione had such a beautiful voice. All had the same on their minds and that was that she sings like an angel. __

Just tell me how I got this far   
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there 

Harry noticed that Hermione was only staring at him with made him listen to the lyrics more and more.__

'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone 

Hermione started to get more and more into the song. Forgeting that she was on a stage and that all her friends and family were watching her. She started dancing to the beat of music like she does when she is in shower.__

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me 

It suddenly clicked in Harry's head. '_She is talking about me. Hermione loves me. YESSS!! Now I have to show her that I love her too._'__

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone 

This is probably the most fun Hermione has had in a long time and this is the happiest anyone has seen her in a long time. __

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh 

Everyone was shocked at Hermione's boldness. I mean she is pretty much saying that she loves someone, but most thinks it's Harry. Hermione herself was shocked that she was doing this. '_I just hope that he feels the same way._' Hermione silently pryed.__

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me   
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone 

You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me? 

As the song came to an end everyone started clapping like crazy people. Harry started running up to the stand just as Hermione was going off the stage and Ginny was going up the steps. He reached the front of the stage and jumped up on it. Everyone looked at him like he just went off the deep end.

Reaching for the microphone he started speaking. "Sorry if I'm interrupting you Ginny, but I have to express my feelings to someone very special to me if she would just come back on the stage. Hermione Granger can you please come back on the stage I have something very important to say to you."

Ginny went back down the stage saying in her mind. '_YES I don't have to go second I can handle third, but second no I just can't do that. I might faint. Anyways this is great now Harry and Hermione will get together, and I hope that me and Draco will get together as well._'

Hermione was shocked that he might really return her feelings for him. She went up to the stage not knowing what was going to happen or nobody knowing that Catherine was recording this entire thing on her video camera so that everyone can see it in the future.

Harry took the mic out of it's holder and said into it. "Like you I can't find the words to tell you this so I decided to tell you how I feel through this song." Then he waved his hand and the music started playing as he started singing:

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

Like how everyone was shocked at how beautiful of a voice Hermione had they were also shocked at how beautiful of a voice that Harry had.__

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

The entire time he looked Hermione directly in the eyes to show her he ment every word that he sang all the while holding her hand. __

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Hermione was having a lot of emotions go through her all at once, but the biggest emotion was happiness that Harry actually loved her back. Nobody could wipe the smile that was on her face right now.__

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

As Harry waited to sing again he started dancing with her, but when he started singing he stopped dancing went back a couple of steps and held her hand again.__

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Harry was also having a lot of emotions go through him as well, like Hermione the biggest emotion was happiness that Hermione loved him back. Nobody could wipe the smile that was on his face as he sang every word with so much emotion.__

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

As Harry finished his song like before everyone went crazy. He then noticed something flying by his head . He turned his head and saw Hedwig with a letter on her leg. Letting go of Hermione's hand and putting the mic back were it's supposed to be, he took off the letter and that was from the Ministry. It read:

_Dear Mr. Harry James Thomas Potter,_

_As you might know every witch and wizard on the day that they are born are tested by a seer (That's me) to see who there soulmate is and that is also the person that you are engaged to. Trust me it saves up a lot of dating time (Wink Wink). I wrote this letter 15 years ago the day after you were born, and I made sure no one got this letter but you. If you were to die before your 15th Birthday then the letter would be set on fire so no one can read it and if your soulmate has died at any time in your life then it will say by there name deceased._

_Your soulmate and fiancee is Hermione Alexis Jane Granger, who by the way is my future granddaughter and I will be the first one to say this. Welcome To The Family Harry. I just hope that you both live a peaceful life together and not have to live in any dark times like we are living now. Now enjoy the rest of your life with your soulmate and I hope you have many wonderful days with each other._

_Your Future Grandmother-In-Law, _

_Jane Granger (Deceased)_

Now Harry was the happiest guy in the world, but he was sad that Hermione's grandmother died though. She seemed like a very funny and kind person.

Hermione wanted to know what the letter said so she asked very nervously. "Who sent you the letter and what does it say?" Everyone else was quiet because they were curious as well about the letter.

Harry answered her truthfully. "It was from the Ministry, it said who my soulmate is."

Hermione's heart started beating faster than usual. "So who is the lucky girl?"

Harry looked at her and then he got closer to her face before he was mere inches away from kissing her ruby red lips. He whispered so softly that only Hermione could here him say it. "You." Then he closed the small gap between them and instantly they felt sparks go through both of their bodies. It felt like they both found the missing half of there souls and with this kiss they felt whole and happier than they ever been before.

At first Hermione was shocked that this was happening, but then she started kissing back. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her hips. It was a soft kiss at first, but then it started to become more passionate. They both put all their emotions into it, showing how much they need the other. Finally what felt like a couple of seconds to them, (when it was really 5 minutes) they broke a part because they both needed air.

Everyone had smiles on their faces glad that they are finally going out. They all started clapping, some people cat called, and others whistled.

Harry and Hermione smiled at each other. Harry had to ask to make sure though. "Hermione are we going out now?"

Hermione didn't say anything, but she went up to him and pulled his head down so they were kissing again. Then Hermione pulled away and smiled leaving a godsmacked Harry. "Does that answer your question?" Harry could only nod his head in response as a goofy grin went on his face.

Ginny finally had the courage to come up on stage. She went to the lovebirds and told them. "Can you two please get off the stage now. I'm really happy for you guys, but I finally have the courage to tell Draco how I feel and.."

Before she can go on Hermione said. "Ginny sure we'll leave. We are both waiting for you two to hook up anyway. So go sing your heart out and tell my bro how you feel." With that the new couple walked off the stage hand in hand.

Ginny went up to the microphone and started speaking in to it. "This song is also for someone that I deeply care for and would do anything for. I just hope that you feel the same way." She looked directly at Draco as she said this. Then the music went on and she started singing:

_Can't you see?  
There's a feeling that's come over me  
Close my eyes  
You're the only one that leaves me completely breathless_

Most people were shocked that she had such a good voice. __

No need to wonder why  
Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

Ginny kept looking at Draco making him know that she was talking about him and only him. The young man lightly smiled at her giving her a lot of encouragement.__

There's a will  
There's a way  
Sometimes words just can't explain  
This is real  
I'm afraid  
I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting  
You make me restless

Draco was listening to the lyrics when it hit him like a ton of bricks. '_She's talking about me. ME!! Ginny loves me. Draco Granger. YESSS!! Looks like it's going to be easier to sing to her than I thought._' He then started walking up to the stage with a huge grin on his face.__

You're in my heart  
The only light that shines  
there in the dark

Ginny started dancing to the beat of the song not noticing someone on the stage with her.__

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

Harry and Hermione smiled at what they were seeing. Ginny singing and dancing on the stage and Draco on the stage as well staring at her with a huge grin on his face.__

When I was alone  
You came around  
When I was down  
You pulled me through  
And there's nothing that  
I wouldn't do for you

'Cause I wanted to fly,  
so you gave me your wings  
And time held its breath so I could see, yeah  
And you set me free

As the song came to an end a new song came on as she heard someone on the stage speak next to her. "Thank you so much Ginny for graceing us with your beautiful voice, but please can you stay on the stage because I have something very important to say to you, but instead of saying it I will sing it instead."

Ginny realized that the voice belonged to Draco. So she turned around and there he was right behind her, microphone in hand with the cutest smile on his face. "So will you hear what I have to say or not." he asked in a pleading tone. All she could do was nod her head to nervous to sing. So he started singing:

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

Everyone thought that Draco can sing like an angel, like Hermione. Which is why they are siblings.__

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Like Harry did with Hermione, Draco looked directly into Ginny's eyes and held her hand as he soothed her very soul.__

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

After Draco finished singing that sentence he used wandless magic to make him and Ginny float ten feet off the stage which made everyone in the audience gasp and cheer. __

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

'_Man I hope this works, I love her so much._' Draco thought. Tons of feelings were going through him, but he was mostly happy that Ginny loved him back he justs hopes that he made the right choice by telling her now and not waiting till his birthday.__

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Ginny felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She knew for a fact that she is deeply in love with Draco and she just had this feeling that they were meant to be. She felt even more lucky that he felt the same way about her too. She didn't care what her family will say either when they find out because the only thing she cares about is the young man infront of her. __

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

When the song came to an end Draco and Ginny came back to the ground and his microphone disappeared. Everyone was cheering and clapping at such a wonderful performance. But he knew that his job of telling Ginny how he felt wasn't over because he still had to do one more thing.

And with that thought in mind Draco started getting closer and closer to Ginny till their lips crashed against each other in a wave of passion. They felt the exact same way as Harry and Hermione did when they kissed. Now they knew for a fact that they were both meant for each other and they were indeed soulmates. Ginny deepened the kiss wanting more of Draco and he let her. Soon they stopped kissing because they both needed to breathe. They turned to see the crowd as everyone went wild.

Draco then asked with that hot stopping grin on his face. "So Gin will you go out with me?"

Ginny smiled then kissed him again, before she pulled away with a huge smirk. "Of course I will go out with you I have been waiting forever for you to ask that."

Now Draco was grinning from ear to ear, as the new couple left the stage. Catherine then came up, went to the microphone, and started talking. "I speak on behalf of everyone here that we are very happy Harry and Hermione, and Draco and Ginny are _finally _going out. Now if you look at the time I think that it's time for dinner, then after dinner Harry can open all his presents."

Out of nowhere the round table was set. Harry's eyes went wide in shock as he saw a huge ass cake appear on the table. The cake read in huge words 'Happy 15th Birthday Harry'. Then other foods came out of no where. He soon realized that they were all his favorite foods. He went up behind Hermione and put his arms around her then whispered gently in her ear. "Did you have something to do with dinner?"

Hermione smiled, "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Why do you ask?"

"Well because you are the only one that knows my all time favorite foods." Harry answered her in more of a statement. Then he turned her around so that she was facing him. "Thank you this is the best birthday I have ever had in my entire life." Then he kissed passionitly her showing how much this meant to him.

After everyone was done eating Harry started opening presents while Hermione wrote down everything he got so that he can give them a card or something.

His first present was from Luna and her farther. It was a lifetime subscripion to her fathers magazine _The Quibber_, and about 50 boxes of pumpkin pasties. Harry thanked them and opened his next present.

The next one was from Dudley and Aunt Petunia. In their was about ten chocolate frogs and a old looking book. Harry looked at his Aunt wanting to know what this was.

"It was your mother's dairy when she was in school. Dumbledore gave it to me, to give to you when you were older." Petunia said with a smile her eyes watering as she talked of her sister.

Harry looked at the dairy in a state of admiration and sadness. This is one of the only things left that was his mother's and now it's his. He went up to Petunia and hugged her fircely. He let go of her and Harry could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he told her. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I think I do. She was my little sister after all." Petunia said in a low voice. Then it hit Harry that Lily was also Petunia's younger sister and she has to miss her to like he does. It has to be worse too because unlike him she actually got to know his mother.

"Come on Harry open some more presents." Draco told him to avoid the sob vest.

The next present he opened was from Neville and Lavender. Harry opened it and saw a newspaper article of the Daily Prophet. It was the article that said Harry and Hermione were going out in their fourth year and it showed the picture of when Hermione hugged Harry during the first task in the Triwizard Tornament. Hermione saw the article too as she looked over his shoulder. While Lavender and Neville started laughing.

"I can't believe you guys, you kept that stupid article by that vile woman. It's a pack of lies." Hermione said now glaring at her two friends.

"Don't worry Hermione. Neville just did that as a joke. This is Harry's real present. It's from me and my family, and Neville and his Gran." Lavender reassured her angry friend as she handed Harry the real present.

He opened it, it contained some jokes from Zonko's Joke Shop, a book on famous wizards, and some red leather gloves.

"The gloves are for when you are fighting because you can really damage your hands if you don't protect them and fight bare handed. I put a charm on them that protects your hands from all curses and spells and it looks really cool too." Neville finished. Harry thanked all of them and grabbed the next present.

The next present was from Blaise and his parents. It was some books, and a unbreakable dagger. Then he opened the next present.

It was from Heather, Charlie, Zack, Katie, and Tonks. He got a new broom service kit, a book on Quidditch, a book on how to be an Auror, and some black hiking boots.

"The boots are the same as the gloves, they protect your feet, and a knive comes out of the front of the right boot, while in the left boot has a pocket for a tiny hand gun just in case." Zack informed Harry very quickly.

The next present was from Sirius and Remus. Harry opened the present to see three books all not having a title and looking rather plain.

"One of the books is your Dad's dairy and the other two is all the pranks that we ever did in Hogwarts. James said that he wanted his children to learn from them, Lily was going to burn them when she found out, but James gave them to me and told me to hold on to them. He also told Remus to hold onto his dairy, until Lily forgets about the books." Sirius explained to Harry with a huge grin on his weary face.

Harry went up to his fathers best friends and hugged them till they were gasping for breath. Then he sat back down and opened the next present that was from Catherine and Alex. Harry saw that it was a photo album that was huge.

"This is Lily's old photo album from when we were all back at Hogwarts, me and Alex also added some of our own pictures in the back. I have an almost exact copy because me and Lily were best friends back in school. Actually Harry I've been trying to tell you this since I met you but I couldn't find the right time to say it. Harry I have to tell you that I'm your Godmother." Catherine finished with a smile.

Harry was stunned his soulmate's mom was also his Godmother. "Thank you so much for telling me. I always wanted to know who my Godmother was, after I found out that Sirius was my Godfather. Then I can know more about my Mom. I know a lot about my Dad already, but I don't know that much about my Mom." Harry told Catherine his eyes once again watering.

"Don't worry Harry I will be sure to tell you a lot about your Mom by the end of the summer." Catherine promised him as she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Harry opened the next present that was from Ginny and Draco. It was a black leather jacket and it looked a lot like Hermione's but it was made for a man instead of a woman.

"The cool thing is that we charmed it to repel water, curses, and dirt. So it stays clean all the time. Oh and it can't be ripped." Ginny told him.

"Also like everybody else's in the family. It is charmed to fit the user perfectly for the untimate comfot and so you don't have to buy a new one everytime you hit a growth spurt." Draco added in.

Then Nicole, and Chris went up to Harry saying that they didn't have any money to buy him a present, so they gave him a piece of paper that had there names on it and under there names it said. 'I Owe You'.

"That's a first." Harry said laughing. "So what did you get me?" Harry asked turning to Hermione.

Her cheeks turned red as the spotlight was now on her. She pulled out a neatly wrapped package. "I hope you like it." Then she handed it to him.

"I'm sure to love whatever you give me." Harry said with a smile making all the females swoon under his charm.

As he was done opening the present he held a silver necklace and at the end of it was a lion made of solid gold. Then he also got a huge photo album.

"That is all the pictures of us at Hogwarts from 1st year to 4th year. There is still a lot of room to add pictures for the next three years too. If you are wondering I look like my regular self and not the fake Hermione that had the big teeth and crazy hair. All I had to do was point my wand at myself in the pictures then say '_Revelo_' and their was my normal self. I got most of the pictures from Colin Creevy." Hermione explained to him about what was in the book.

"That's cool I love it, but what is the necklace for?" Harry asked looking at it in awe.

"The lion on the necklace symbolizes your animal form. I put an unbreakable charm on it so can never break. It protects your entire body from most simple spells and curses as well. If I'm ever in danger or captured just say to the lion 'Help me find my soulmate' then the lion will come to life and show you were I'm no matter where I am. If you want it to go away then say to it 'I have found my soulmate'." Hermione finished her explaination. "I have one as well of my lioness form and it's the same as yours." she added putting her hand down her shirt and pulling out her necklace.

"Wow Hermione you really went all out on your present, but I love it and I think that the necklace thing is a brillant idea. But of course it's brilliant coming from my brilliant girlfriend." Harry said putting the necklace on, then kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

"Well I'm glad you love it, because I worked really hard on both of your presents." Hermione said once they stopped kissing.

"Now that all the presents are opened. All the kids need to go to bed now." Catherine told them all.

The guys helped carry all of Harry's stuff up in the boy's tower. Finally they were in the Boy's Tower common room. They all talked for a while then they all went to bed to tired to stay up.

Harry lay in his bed saying over and over in his mind that this has to be the best birthday he ever had. Remembering about the day he fell asleep. Not knowing what layed in store for him in days to come.

(A/N I have finally finished Chapter 6 it took me two whole days to write this so you better like it. I hope you like that Harry and Hermione are finally together and the same for Draco and Ginny. Don't worry there will be more action in the next chapter. If you want to know what the songs were they are in order: Hermione's song, Everywhere By Michelle Branch, Harry's song My Only One By Yellowcard, Ginny's song You Set Me Free By Michelle Branch, and Draco's song Because You Live By Jesse McCartney. I do not own these songs. Please Review I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until I update again. Goodbye. This Is NOT The End Of The Story though.)


	8. Chapter 7: Harry's First Mission

(A/N Thank you all so much for reading my story and reviewing. To RexMeino I will get Harry into metal music in later chapters. The reason I put all that rock music on was because I had to find the right music for everyone to express there feelings for each other and not have it be any of that crap ass music that I hate like Jazz or some weak crap. I put on music that I enjoy and has the right lyrics for my story. Yes I will put on some Judas Priest songs, maybe some Iron Maiden and Black Sabbath because in every story that I have read so far they never put them on or any other of my favorite metal bands songs. It does really piss me off. I hope you all keep reading my story and reviewing it and I am glad that you all like my story.)

(_Last Time_)

_"Now that all the presents are opened. All the kids need to go to bed." Catherine told them all._

_The guys helped carry all of Harry's stuff. They were finally in the Boy's Tower common room. They all talked for a while then they all went to bed._

_Harry lay in his bed saying over and over in his mind that this has to be the best birthday he ever had. Remembering about the day he fell asleep. Not knowing what layed in store for him in days to come._

Chapter 7: Harry's First Mission

It's been two days since Harry's birthday and since then he has been hanging out with Hermione mostly, (because everyone else were out on missions or training) or looking through all his presents.

Turns out that Dudley is already a Slayer because he passed his first mission. Dudley said that his mission was simple even a child could do it. Apparently all that he had to do was to find out who was stealing money from the Leaky Cauldron by spying on the workers. Turns out that a maid was the one stealing and she was sent to Azkaban for one month.

Harry asked Hermione why Dudley had such a easy mission and if he will get that easy of a first mission too.

"Well the only reason that Dudley had such an easy mission was probably because he hasn't seen danger like you have. A lot of the time it takes about two years for a new Slayer to get professional missions because my father doesn't think that they can handle it. They have to prove themselves that they can handle the tougher missions, but Harry I know for a fact that you will not have an easy mission like Dudley did because you proved to my father that you can handle very dangerous missions by our adventures in school. So you don't have to worry about it." Hermione reassured him as she pecked him on the lips.

---------

That was yesterday when she said that. Today was the day that Harry will get his very first mission and prove that he can be a Slayer. He got up, took a shower, then put on some black jeans and a black muscle t-shirt. Then he put on his leather gloves and hiking boots.

After that grabbed his belt that also came with a gun holder and put it around his waist making sure that it stays on. Then he grabbed his sword and tied that around his belt on his left side because he uses a sword right handed. He put a non breaking charm on the string of the sword so it doesn't fall off because that would suck if it did.

Harry grabbed his hand gun and put it in his gun holding case, grabbed his dagger and hid it inside the left pocket of his leather jacket. Finally he grabbed some extra gun ammo for when he runs out, put on his leather jacket, grabbed his wand, and headed for the Great Hall.

Halfway there Harry met up with Hermione, she was dressed in her Slayer clothes too. '_I didn't know that I was working with her, but wasn't I supposed to work alone?_'

He went up to her, kissed her on the cheek, then asked. "Are we working togetheron this mission together, because I thought that I was supposed to work alone and pass this mission before I get to work with another Slayer."

"Don't worry I'm not working with you. I'm also getting my own mission today as well." Hermione told him with a grin as she held his hand.

"Well lets go and get our missions. I can't wait to get started!" yelled Harry putting his fist up in the air.

Hermione started laughing at him as he stopped to look at her with his eyebrow raised. That made her stop laughing as she explained herself. "Sorry it's just that that was exactly how I acted when I was about to go on my first mission."

Harry's mouth formed into an O showing that he got it. They both started walking together to the Great Hall.

Once they reached the Great Hall they saw that Alex, Catherine, Heather, and Charlie were already there waiting for them. In front of them was a whole bunch of folders with papers in them and maps of all the places in the world.

"So I'm guessing that you already sent Draco and Ginny on their mission." Hermione stated in a matter of face tone. Alex nodded his head and told them to sit down.

"Okay Harry and Hermione the mission I'm about to give you is very dangerous and important. This mission has two parts to it they are both very important to stop Voldemort and Morgana. Catherine you brief them on the mission." Alex told his wife.

Catherine nodded her head and started explaining the mission. "Okay our inside people told us that Voldemort and Morgana are sending five vampires to try and get Craven, the leader of the vampires in London on there side of the war. If they do talk Craven into joining Voldemort and Morgana, then our side will be outnumbered by at least 100 to 150."

"WHAT!! There are that many vampires in London!!" Harry yelled in shock, then he added. "If there are that many vampires in London then why didn't Dumbledore do anything about it."

"I have warned Dumbledore over and over about this. I have warned him that Fudge was a deatheather, but Dumbledore's weakness is that he is too trusting of others. When Fudge said that he would never work with Voldemort and that I was lying just to gain power, Dumbledore believed him and never listened to a word I ever said since then. That was when we decided to break away from him and work alone." Alex told him with a slight frown.

"Yeah, but Dumbledore has to believe you now, I mean Fudge is now saying that he is crazy and that Voldemort is dead. So he cannot have people worry and kick him out of office." Harry tried to make reason with Alex. Sure Dumbledore wasn't his favorite person right now, but they needed his help for the war against Voldemort and Morgana.

"I know that Harry. Dumbledore has been working against the Ministry by bringing back the Order Of The Phoenix, which was a secret organzation that Dumbledore created during the first war with Voldemort. I was in it along with Catherine, your parents, Sirius, Remus, Neville's parents, and etc. Remus joined it again as a spy for us." Alex explained to Harry.

"Why is Remus spying for us?" Harry asked clearly confused by this whole matter.

"So that we know what Dumbledore's planning so we can help the best we can. Mostly everyone in my family that is of age, besides me and Percy, joined the Order as well. We also have people posing as deatheater's so they can tell us what Voldemort and Morgana are planning so that we can be a step ahead of them and stop them." Charlie said now joining the conversation.

"So why didn't Percy join the Order?"

"Because he is a Slayer as well. He found me training with Heather and wanted in. He is now a spy for the Ministry, but he had to severe ties with the rest of the family to get closer to Fudge and find out what he's planning. Percy may not seem like a Slayer because he is not very strong, but he makes up for it with his book smarts and brilliant plans." Charlie explained defending his little brother.

"What are you and Heather going to do then if me and Hermione go on the mission? Also where the heck is Sirius?" asked Harry deciding to change the subject because he didn't want to talk about Dumbledore anymore.

"Sirius is sleeping in because later he is training with Dad, so he can get the hang of being a Slayer again. The reason why Charlie and I are here is because we waiting for Matt and Nicole to come down here. We have to help train them more in working together as a team. Nicole just goes off by herself, and forgets all about Matt. Whenever I ask her about it she says it's because she wants to be like her older sister." Heather told them glaring at Hermione with a disapproving look.

Hermione started laughing nervously at her sister. "I really don't know where she gets it. I know that I for sure would never do that. I guess she gets it from her other older sister." She answered Heather joking around with her to make her less mad.

"Don't even go there. I have never done that ever in my life. I expected more from you, I can't believe you would teach her that." Heather lecured her, still glaring at her.

"Well I didn't teach her to not relay on her partner. I taught both her and Matt to relay on each other when fighting. I would never teach her to just forget her partner and work alone! She could get herself killed or someone else!" Hermione yelled sitting up from her chair and pounding her fists on the table.

"Yeah well you don't have to teach a person for them to pick up on it." Heather replied also sitting up from her chair.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked through slitted eyes daring her to say it.

"Now girls that's enough." Catherine tried to say, but they weren't paying any attention to her at all.

"Come on you know what I mean you always go off on your own when you do missions. I have worked with you before so I know. You run off on your own, and wind up almost dying in the process, but still you refuse to work with anyone. If you keep doing this your going to wind up being killed, and if Nicole acts like you then she might end up dying as well. I'm scared that I will lose both my sisters just because they are both too stubborn to work with another person. Come on Hermione your smarter than that." Heather told tears welling up in her eyes.

Hermione slammed her fists against the table again, as she started speaking in a low dangerous tone. So dangerous that it was scaring everyone in the room. "Do you have any idea what it's like for me? DO YOU!! I'll tell you then, because apparently you have forgotten with all your fucking drama. I have seen some of my very best friends die because of me. I had one friend that was bitten by a vampire because of a stupid mistake that I made and then I had to kill him. You want to know how old I was Heather when this happened?" Hermione asked Heather, who was now crying freely. After getting no answer from her, Hermione started speaking again. "I was just 12 years old. 12 FUCKING YEARS OLD AND I HAD TO DO THAT!! YOU NEVER DID THAT WHEN YOU WERE 12!! ALL YOU DID WAS LITTLE MISSIONS!! I DON'T EVEN THINK THAT ANYBODY IN THIS FAMILY BESIDES DAD EVER HAD TO DO THAT KIND OF SHIT AT 12!! YOU'VE NEVER WENT THROUGH THAT IN YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING LIFE!!! ALL YOU DO IS STAY AT THE SIDE LINES WHILE WE RISK OUR LIVES AT THE FRONTLINES!!! THAT'S WHY I WORK ALONE BECAUSE THEN I WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT LOSING ANOTHER FRIEND OR FAMILY MEMBER BECAUSE OF ME AND MY STUPID MISTAKES!!!! HEATHER YOU FUCKING IDIOT THAT'S WHY I WORK ALONE!!!!" Hermione screamed at her sister with so much fury that everyone in the room jumped back in fear. '_I mean how dare she tell what to do and what not to do, when she has never been through what I have been through._'

As Heather continued to cry, Hermione started to feel bad. Going over to her and sighing she said in a sad tone. "Look I'm sorry that I screamed at you and made you cry. I was way out of line by saying that. I know that you hate fighting and that's the reason why you hardly ever go on missions. I promise that after this mission I will talk with Nicole okay. Look I know that you are just looking out for me, but I'm old enough now to take care of myself. I mean I'm almost 15 remember?"

Heather wiped away her tears and started to hug Hermione in a death grip. "Hermione I too was way out of line for saying that. It's just I don't want to lose you or Nicole. You two mean so much to me. I know for a fact that you are pretty stubborn, and I know that you are just protecting us, but you have to learn to trust us. We are family we look out for one another. I mean if I lose you two, then I'm stuck with Zack, Draco, and Chris. I would have no one to talk to and I would be out numbered. You know how they act when there is just one of us against all three of them. If we have a food fight they would destroy me." Heather finished making her and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Okay now that we are done with that catfight of the day. Lets give you two your missions." Alex said glad that his daughters didn't try and kill each other like they normally always did.

Harry still couldn't believe what he just heard Hermione say. '_I can't believe Hermione had to kill one of her friends. No wonder she wants to work alone all the time. I would have done the same thing if I was in her shoes. Heather was lucky that Hermione didn't beat the shit out her because she sounded and looked like she was going to._'

Hermione went to sit by Harry again. When she sat back down Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it showing how much he was there for her no matter what. She squeezed back giving him a slient thanks.

Alex started speaking again, turning to Harry he told him' "Okay Harry your mission is to find the five vampires and kill them right on the spot. They were last seen in the subways of downtown London and they will be easy to spot because they are wearing those deatheater masks. Make sure no one finds you, so kill them with using stealth and try not to be seen. Got it." He waited for Harry to nod his head.

When he did, Alex turned his head towards Hermione. "Okay Hermione your mission is to sneak into Cravens place, capture one of Caven's right hand men and find out Craven's plan with Voldemort and if they are going to join forces with him. When you are done with him kill him. Make sure that you are not seen, if you are then get out of there as fast as you can. I will give you two earphones so you can talk to each other, and call each other when you need help or finished the mission. You will both meet each other in the Leaky Cauldron in room 102. Don't worry I rented the room, and asked Tom not to send anybody in there. Both of you each have exactly one day to complete the mission. We all wish you both good luck and we will see you tomorrow." Alex finished with a small smile.

Harry and Hermione both got up and went outside the Manor to apparate. Once they were outside Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and apparated them to an alley in downtown London.

Hermione let go of Harry's hand as he asked her. "Are you sure that you apparated us in the right place?" He said looking around, quite frankly the place looked like a dump. Sure Harry's Aunt and Uncle never took him here when he was younger, but he never would of guessed that this place looked so bad.

"Harry are you doubting my abilty to apprate?" Hermione questioned raiseing her eyebrow.

"No not at all, it's just that I never expected London to look so...bad." Harry said defending himself as he waved his arms frantically.

"Yeah this is the place because I have been here a lot. I had the same reaction as you when I first came here." Hermione told him in a sad tone as she too looked around the place.

"Well I guess we should go our seperate ways, but before I go I have to say thank you for being there for me. For being my best friend for four years almost five now, and for being my girlfriend and soulmate. I mean you believed that I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire when nobody else believed me including Ron. There is no way I can ever repay you." Harry told her meaning every single word.

"Harry you don't have to repay me. I knew that you didn't put your name in the Goblet of Fire because I know how much you detest being in the spot light. I was there for you all those times because I love you and that's what people do when they are in love they help each other." Hermione told him with a smile.

Harry was shocked that she loved him. He knew that she liked him, but _loved_ that was a whole different story. Harry knew that he loved her, but it felt great to hear her say those words to him. Nobody in his entire life have ever said those words to him. "Hermione I love you to. I would have said it earlier, but I was afraid that are relationship was going way to fast for you." Harry told her with a sheepish grin.

Hermione starting laughing before telling him. "Harry the only way our relationship is going to fast is if we have sex. I know that either of us are not ready for that yet." Hermione then went up to him and passionatly kissed him. "Come back in one piece okay. Also keep in contact with me, and talk to me every hour and a half. Oh and here take this." Hermione then gave Harry a brand new black ipod nano. "I already put some songs on it for you. I have one already, but don't tell anyone that I use it on missions because were not supposed to use them. I'll see you later love." With one last kiss goodbye they both went there seperate ways.

--------

It's been four hours and Harry still didn't find those vampires. He looked in the subway's, alley's, and dark places because it was still light out. He heard from Hermione a couple of minutes ago that she was about 1 mile from Craven's place. He told her his luck at his mission and she told him to keep looking and ask people.

Finally he found an old man who said that he saw five weird men wearing masks, and strange clothing go by. Harry asked where they went and the old man pointed north and when Harry asked how long was it that he saw them, the old man said that it was about ten minutes ago. Harry smiled at the man and ran off.

It was starting to get dark when Harry finally spoted them. They were all covered in black not one part of there body was showing. They all were wearing the deatheater mask and going into an abandoned alley. This couldn't be anymore of a perfect chance for him.

Harry waved his hand over his body and he became invisible. He grabbed his sword and not making a sound he went up to the vampire closest to him.

"How long do we have to go till were there?" asked the vampire Harry was about to kill.

"I'm guessing 2 more miles and were there, but we have to be quiet who knows who's listening in on us. There could be a Slayer trying to kill us." The vampire in the front answered. Harry tried not to laugh at the irony of his words, but it was proveing very difficult.

"If there was a Slayer attacking us I would so use my vampire skills to kick it's ass." A vampire in the middle shouted trying to sound brave.

"Yeah right you would just scream, piss your pants, and run before the Slayer comes after you and kills you. Quit being such a show off." The vampire in the front repleyed. Making the others laugh while the one vampire in the middle just crossed his arms and glared at the one in the front.

Suddenly the vampires heard a thud on the floor. They turned around and saw one of their comrades head lying on the floor. His body was right beside it and there was blood everywhere.

"What the hell?! How did this happen?" One of the vampires in the middle said before he was beheaded as well. His body fell to the ground with a dull thud as as his head rolled around beside the body.

"O'shit I was right there is a Slayer after us. Everyone be on your guard we don't know how many there are. We must stick together." The vampire that was in the front ordered. The remaining three were looking everywhere trying to find the attacker.

Two of the vampires smelt something really musty, the smell was coming from the other vampire that was gloating earlier. "See I told you, you would piss your pants. What kind of deatheater/vampire are you? If Voldemort ever found out about this he would kill you right on the spot." The leader of the vampires said to the vampire that pissed his pants.

Out of nowhere a huge fireball hit the other vampire, he screamed in pain, and then was nothing more but a pile of ash. Then the arms of the leader was sliced off, then his legs, before he could even react or fall to the floor, his head was sliced off blood splurting everywhere. The last vampire screamed and ran in the direction of Craven's home, before all of a sudden the wind was knocked out of him.

Harry ran after the last vampire as fast as he could. Once he was in front of him he punched him in the stomach really hard. The vampire fell on his knees as Harry pulled out his handgun and putting it to the vampires forehead. He took off the spell so the vampire could see him before he killed him.

"Well I thought you said you would use your vampire skills on me to kick my ass. Guess not, but the other vampire was right about you. He said you would scream, piss your pants, and run before I caught up to you and killed you. Maybe your friend was a seer or something, well we can't find out now, but if you visited him in hell then can you ask for me. Thanks see ya in the afterlife." With that last said Harry pulled the trigger. As the vampires body fell to the ground, Harry waved his hand over his body. All the blood on his clothes and sword disappeared, then he waved his hand again all the blood and vampire bodies disappeared. Harry with all his might jumped to the top of a building when he was done with the dirty work of his mission.

Looking down at his work, he contacted Hermione. "Hey love can you hear me?"

He heard Hermione's voice, but she was whispering. "Yeah I heard you, but keep it down I'm inside Craven's place and it is pretty protected. So what do you want? Did you find finish your mission?"

"Sorry, but I had to tell you that I completed my mission." Harry whispered to her as a huge grin of satisfaction came on his face.

"That's great Harry. I'm... Shit I have been spotted." Suddenly Hermione stopped talking as Harry heard all types of noises then all of a sudden nothing, but silence.

Now he was really worried for her safety. "Hermione. Hermione what happened are you here." Harry whispered trying to get her to answer getting more and more worried, the more he didn't hear nothing.

Suddenly he heard a new voice, a man's voice tell him. "No Hermione's not here, but if you want her then you should come here and get her or we'll have no choice, but to kill her. Also if you tell anyone then we will kill her. It's your choice not mine." Then their was nothing, but deathly silence.

(A/N Cliffy. I bet all you guys reading this want to kill me now, but this is the best part to leave this. I would have added on, but I didn't feel like it. Sorry this chapter is shorter than most of my others. I will try and update faster. Please Read and Reveiw.)


	9. Chapter 8: Craven's Place

(A/N I'm so sorry that I'm taking so long to update it's a long story. First my mom decided to switch our internet, but it was too slow so we went back to charter, but we had to wait about two fucking weeks to get it. I was lost without my internet, and all my friends were gone so I was stuck with my sister for two weeks pretty much by myself because my mom works all the time. Now that I have the internet I will try and update faster. Please read and review. Thanks for all the reviews, I love you all.)

_Last Time_

_"Sorry, but I had to tell you that I completed my mission." Harry whispered to her as a huge grin of satisfaction came on his face._

_"That's great Harry. I'm... Shit I have been spotted." Suddenly Hermione stopped talking as Harry heard all types of noises then nothing._

_Harry was now really worried for her safety. "Hermione. Hermione what happened are you here." Harry whispered trying to get her to answer._

_Suddenly he heard a new voice, a man's voice say. "No Hermione's not here, but if you want her then you should come here and get her or we'll have no choice, but to kill her." Then their was nothing, but silence._

Chapter 8: Craven's Place

Harry was standing there for about five minutes just thinking of his next move. '_Plan A:_ _I could just rush in there and get myself killed, but Hermoine would either die or get bitten. Plan B: I go in quietly and try to find Hermione and kill any vampires in the area. Or Plan C: Run back and get some more people, but that would show that I can't handle it. I guess Plan B is the best choice._'

Harry decided not to tell the others because then he would have to go back to tell them and by the time he's done with that Hermione might already be dead.

The bad thing is that he doesn't know where exactly Craven's place is. Right then Harry remembered the birthday gift that he got from Hermione. Pulling out the necklace tucked inside his shirt Harry looked at the lion, it looked exactly like his animagus form. He looked at it some more before gently whispering to it. "Help me find my soulmate."

A ghost lion appeared from the necklace. Harry was amazed because it was his animagus form, he could tell by the lightingbolt scar on the lion's forehead. The lion was about the size of a lion cub, but it looked like a grown lion. Harry guessed that was because if there was full grown lion then it would blow his cover. The lion wasted no time because it started jumping off rooftops to find his soulmate.

"Don't worry Hermione I will save you." Harry whispered to himself. With that said he started running and jumping off rooftops after the lion.

-----------

(With Hermione)

Hermione was talking to Harry when she felt a dagger graze her left cheek. Her cover was blown thanks to Harry and him forgetting that she was not supposed to be noticed. "That's one of the many reasons why I work alone." Hermione quietly said to herself sighing in irritation.

Then she felt another dagger graze her right cheek. She looked over the ledge that she was hiding at. She saw two vampires, a man and a woman. They both had ugly shit looking eyes and really greasy black hair that could give Snape a run for his money. They were almost the same height, but the man was a couple of inches taller. They also had long pointy yellow teeth. Both looked pretty weak, but Hermione knew better than to under estimate an enemy.

'_Man when I get through with Harry no one will ever reconize him again._' thought Hermione with a wicked smile. She being the smart girl that she is waved her hand to put silencing charm around the room so no one can come in or hear them fighting.

Suddenly the woman yelled out in anger. "Come on out Slayer! If you don't come out then we will but to force you out!" She waited a minute for Hermione to respond. When she didn't answer, she pulled out a machine gun and started firing at exactly where she was.

Hermione quickly jumped out of the way to avoid getting shot, blowing her cover in the process. She also didn't know that the stupid earphone fell out of her ear, and that the man saw it and quickly grabbed it.

Before Hermione knew it he was talking to Harry (who was still screaming her name on the other end) on the earphone. "No Hermione's not here, but if you want her then you should come here and get her or we'll have no choice, but to kill her." Then he smashed the earphone with his fist.

"You fucking bastard I just fucking got that today and you had to break it. You will pay." Hermione threatened them in a dangerous tone. She started cracking her knuckles to make them fear her, but it didn't work. She guessed that it was probably because she was a young girl.

They started laughing at her making her temper rise then the guy spoke first. "Yeah right little girl. What will you do cry to your mommy and daddy. I'm really scared of a 13 year old girl who is PMSing right now. Can you believe this girl Shelby."

The woman then answered him. "No Jeff I can't believe it. The mighty Slayers that have made our kind cower in fear turns out to be a little girl who needs a timeout. Let's finish this so that I can get some beauty sleep." They looked around to find that Hermione was gone from their sight. "Wait where did she go?"

Hermione then appeared behind Shelby, pulled out her dagger, and stabbed her in the back aiming for her stomach. Shelby screamed in shock and pain before her screams were being blocked out by blood. She then punched the vampire bitch in the back of the head. As she was falling down Hermione kicked her on the side making her fly into Jeff.

Then she used wandless magic to lift Shelby up in the air. Hermione created a fireball with her other hand and fired it right at the bitch. Shelby screamed in pain before she was nothing but a pile of ashes falling to the floor.

Jeff now looked extremely pissed. "You bitch that was my wife, and you killed her!! I will make you pay for that!!!"

"That's what she got for pissing me off, but before I kill you I have to tell that I'm almost 15 years old. I'M NOT 13 FUCKING YEARS OLD AND I'M NOT PMSING!! YOU COCKSUCKING DUMBASS!!!" Hermione screamed at the very stupid vampire who was now cowering in fear.

Hermione disappeared and reappeared right in front of Jeff. He was so shocked that he didn't block the blow to the face that sent him flying into the wall. Hermione then came up to him grabbed his shirt, pulled him down to her level, and started punching him in the face over and over again. Finally after punching him 50 times in the face she stopped, and kicked him in the stomach sending him into the wall again.

Hermione looked at Jeff disgust written all over her face. To put it bluntly he looked like shit., he was bleeding like crazy, had hardly any teeth, and he pretty much had his nose punched into his skull. He started throwing up blood, and Hermione looked even more disgusted.

"You know for a vampire you are more pathetic than a muggle. Look at yourself, you said that you would kill me, but I'm giving you a thrashing. Very sad." Hermione then wiped all the blood on her hand and on her dagger off. "When I'm about to kill someone I prefer to have a clean blade. The whole neat freak thing, I just can't stand a dirty blade. I mean if I stab you, you might get AIDS and we wouldn't want that now would we."

Jeff started crying and begging for mercy. "God shut up and hold on to some pride man. Jeesh. Besides you weren't going to show me any mercy so why should I show you some? Everytime this always happens. I want to meet a bad guy that doesn't do this all the fucking time. Is that so hard to ask? Besides I don't do the whole mercy thing anyway, last time I did that I got stabbed in the back. Literially." With that Hermione sliced off the bastards head with one slice. She watched as his body crumbled to the floor and his head roll around next to it.

Hermione then waved her hand and all the mess that she created disappeared. It looked like nothing happened at all. She smiled to herself as she jumped onto a ledge and went into the next room.

-------

(Two Hours Later)

"God this is soooo boring." whispered Hermione to herself. So far so has killed about 10 vampires who saw her as she was going from room to room in search of Craven's righthand man. Pretty much all she had learned was nasty sex positions, and a food recipe on how to cook blood cookies.

'_I swear the British vampires are no match for the Romanian vampires that's for sure. I wonder when Harry will get here because knowing him he will come to my rescue anytime now._' Thought Hermione with a smile as she thought of Harry.

She heard a lot of noise coming from her right she tiredly turned her head and gasped when she saw who it was. '_EMILY!!! How did they catch her!_"

Sure enough there was Emily, Hermione's long time friend, there fighting with two really big vampires. One had red hair, while the other had really weird blue hair. "Come on werewolf quit being so damn difficult with us. All we want to do is find out why you were spying on us." The vampire with the blue hair said with a wicked grin.

Emily waved her long blonde hair out of her face, and glared at the vampire with her bright blue eyes. "Yeah right. I won't tell you guys shit, and if I did you would kill me anyway. Remember I'm a werewolf your long time enemy. Besides if it was the full moon or I had my weapons you two wouldn't even be here right now." she threatened them as she tried to hide her worry.

The vampires started laughing at her. "Big talk coming from such a weak girl like you. You could never possibly beat us up." declared the black haired vampire.

Hermione then decided to make herself known. "Actually from all the times we fought against each other I truly believe that she can kick your asses." She then landed on the floor in front of them, but not before putting a silencing charm on the room.

Emily was the first one that saw her and had this huge grin on her face as she called out. "About time you came here buddy. I was getting worried there for a second."

"Emily Marie Lupin I swear you will be the death of me." Hermione told her copying what Emily's father always says to her. Earning a laugh out of her.

The black haired vampire then started yelling at Hermione. "Who the hell are you? How did you get here?"

"Well looks like he's not second in command or he would have already have known the reason. Here we go again." Hermione then flung her dagger at the vampire so fast that he didn't even see it. It sliced his right arm clean off, letting go the grip he had on Emily.

As the dagger sliced through his arm Emily quickly grabbed the dagger as it flew past. She then turned around, jumped up in the air, and stabbed the black haired vampire in the back of the head killing him instantly.

The blue haired vampire was so angry that he went after Emily and was about to punch her in the face. When all of a sudden Hermione appeared right in front of him and punch him very hard in the stomach. As he bent over in pain Emily jumped up in the air and swung the dagger down on his right eye leaving it there for the time being. As he screamed in pain Hermione pulled out a handgun and shot him in both legs making him fall to the ground in pain. The young werewolf grabbed the knife from his eye trying to not hear the sickening noise that came from it and slit his throat to finally make him shut up, but he was still alive. The heir of Arthur came up to him put the handgun to his forehead and without the slightest hesitation pulled the trigger. She then cleaned up the mess up with a wave of her hand making it seem that nothing happened.

Emily went over to Hermione and gave her a huge hug. After a couple of minutes Hermione found it very hard to breathe. "Emily I know that you miss me, but I need to breathe." She turned red and let go of her friend.

Hermione put her gun away, but when Emily was going to give her back her dagger she told her to hold onto it, and give it back to her later.

"God I can't believe they caught you. How the hell did they catch you?" Hermione asked clearly confused as to how that happened.

Emily turned beat red before answering her. "Well you see I was sitting out by the window, watching those two guards. Out of nowhere a huge ugly spider dropped down right in front of my face. You know how I'm with spiders. I freaked out and was jumping up and down screaming ew. They caught me, dragged me down the halls and then well you know the rest."

Hermione just started laughing at poor the poor girl. After Emily had enough she smacked Hermione right upside the head making her shut up. "Hey what was that for?" Hermione exclaimed rubbing the back of her head.

"For laughing at me. You know I hate it when you laugh at me."

"Come on it was funny. Your a Slayer who has seen a lot more scarier things than a spider, might I metion also is a werewolf which is also scarier. Is afraid of spiders. I find that very hilarious." Hermione told her trying to hold in her laughter.

Emily glared at her before saying in a singsong voice. "Might I metion that you are afraid of clowns. That you are also a Slayer, and a true heir to King Arthur and Merlin. I find that very hilarious."

That wiped the smile clean off of Hermione's face. "Come on you know how I feel about clowns. It's impossible to be happy all the time, they have to be evil. God ever since I saw IT when I was 5, I've been scarred for life. Then Mom had to hire a clown for my 6th birhday party, and that was just a disaster." Hermione explained shivering when she remembered that horrible day.

Emily started chuckling remembering that day as well. "The only reason that it was scary to you was the fact that the balloon that the clown made popped in your face, and he threw a pie in your face."

"HE PLANNED TO KILL ME WITH THAT BALLOON!!!" Hermione screamed at her face filled with terror. Making Emily lose all the self control that she had, and fell to the floor laughing.

After about 5 minutes of Emily on the floor laughing, Hermione came up to her and kicked her in the ribs. That made her stop laughing instantly. "God Mione you sure are voilent. All I was doing was laughing at a funny thing that happened in the past." Emily replied rubbing her side.

"That was not funny. That clown made me cry after he yelled at me for beating him up."

"Did you know that the clown was your Grandpa Moody?"

"WHAT?! That was him? No wonder he yelled at me then."

"So what did I miss in my 2 months absence." Emily asked her changing the subject.

"Well nothing much really. Draco and I had to protect Harry Potter from deatheaters, then we had to go to Slayer Manor bringing him with us, along his aunt and cousin. Then I had to train him in Avalon for a month, then we all threw a party for him for his 15th birthday. Then I announced my undying love for Harry by singing. Then he did the same thing, and then we found out that we are soulmates. Draco and Ginny hooked up too by doing the same thing that we did. Now we are on a mission and Harry is probably going after me because he thinks that I'm in serious trouble. So he will be here any minute now." Hermione told her summing up everything that happened in the last two months.

"So your finally dating the 'hot and handsome' Harry Potter then." Emily said using the exact two words that Hermione always uses to descibe Harry.

Hermione blushed as she said. "Yes I am. You don't have to tease me either, just becasue your not into anyone yet."

"Sorry. It's just so fun to get you pissed off or embarassed." Emily said voice full of sarcasm letting Hermione know that she was just playing.

Suddenly before Hermione could continue. Someone went right through the window making glass go everywhere. Hermione saw that it was no other than Harry. She also noticed that he used the necklace that she gave him to find her.

"Speaking of the devil." Emily said making Hermione glare at her.

Harry saw Hermione and went up to her. Once he got close to her he kissed her directly on the lips, earning a catcall from Emily.

"God Hermione when you say undying love you mean undying love." Emily joked with her.

When they finally broke apart Harry looked at the lion before saying. "I have found my soulmate." The lion disappeared in a flash of white light. Then he went back to hugging the life from Hermione. After 5 minutes she finally yelled. "Okay Harry I have to breathe!" He let go smiling sheepesly at his girlfriend.

"Sorry it's just that I was so worried at what happened to you. Looking at you now I guess I shouldn't have made myself worry that much." Harry told her with an embarassed smile making her heart stop.

Hermione went up to him and kissed him. "I think it is really sweet that you worried so much for me. It makes me feel loved that you would risk your life for me."

"I'm happy that I don't look like a fool to you." Harry replied sighing in relief.

"Oh I do think that your a fool." Hermione told him. Making him frown in sadness before Hermione continued. "But your my fool. My sweet, handsome fool." That made Harry grin from ear to ear as they onced again shared a kiss.

"God Hermione. He's here for like 3 minutes and you haven't even introduced him to me yet. I'm very hurt." Emily said earning a laugh from Hermione.

"Okay. Emily this is my best friend, soulmate and boyfriend Harry Potter. Harry this is my other best friend, Emily Lupin." Hermione introduced them both.

Harry's eyes went wide in shock after hearing Emily's last name. "Di...Did.. Did you just say Lupin?"

Emily decided take over from here. "Yes you heard her correctly. My father is the one and only Remus Lupin. That also makes me a werewolf too. I guess that it is genetic, or something. The reason why I don't look like him is because I look exactly like my mom Jessica Lupin, who sadly died because of Voldemort. When she was visiting her parents who were muggles he came over. Voldemort tortured her for information, but she didn't give it to him so he killed her and her parents. I was around 1 when that happened. Ever since then it was just my dad taking care of me or Hermione's parents. Hermione and I have known each other since we were born." Emily told him with a sad look on her face when she metioned her mom, but her voice was filled with pride at what they mother did for her family and friends.

"Emily I know how you feel. You must know already that I lost both of my parents to that sick bastard. I am very sorry that you lost your mom though. I'll be honest it sucks, but at least you still have your dad." Harry told her making her look on the bright side of things.

Emily had a small smile on her face. "You know Hermione was right about you. Your a very nice guy, and I'm sorry about your parents too. Dad talks about them a lot, and he tells me to always count my blessings. That I should be happy that I have him, instead of no one. Thanks Harry."

Harry smiled before saying. "I'm actually wondering how you got here?"

Emily smiled bigger before answering him. "Well I got back to the manor, but no one was there. I saw that Alex left the papers of your mission on the round table. Being curious I read that you two had a mission and since I had nothing better to do and this is your first mission Harry, I decided to help Hermione."

Hermione then butted in by saying. "Yeah help me by screaming about a damn spider, and getting caught." That made Harry look at the her with a confused look.

"That spider was looking right at me, and it looked so nasty. It just jumped right in my face. I wouldn't be talking either Hermone. A balloon poped in your face and you start attacking your grandpa who was dressed as a clown." Emily retorted with a grin.

"I THOUGHT THAT HE WAS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!" Hermione screamed making Emily start laughing again, and leaving Harry confused as ever.

"What the hell are two talking about?" Harry asked the two crazy girls.

They explained to him what they were talking about. After they were done it was silent for a couple of minutes, before Harry started laughing at the both of them. In return they both started glaring at him. Emily being fed up with him kick him so that he landed on his face, breaking his glasses in the process.

"Shit why did you do that I can't see without my glasses. I'm as blind as a bat without them." Harry replied trying to see where he was going.

"Hermione I can't believe you why didn't you use that spell that you used on Draco to make him see clearly without glasses. I thought he was your boyfriend." excaimed Emily trying to get the blame off of her and onto Hermione.

"Well I didn't feel like he really needed it. I mean he was fine with his glasses on, before you broke them." Hermione exclaimed glaring daggers at Emily.

"Hermione what do you mean a spell to make me see without my glasses on. Whatever it is do it. I hate wearing these things, they just keep holding me back." Harry told her still trying to see where he was going.

Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand. "Okay Harry. Whatever you say, just close your eyes okay." Harry did as he was told. He then heard her say. '_Seeus Clearus_.'

Harry felt this weird, but warm feeling go around his eyes. He didn't dare open his eyes until Hermione told him to. When she told him it was okay he opened his eyes.

Everything was clear now. It was very shocking to him, hell he could see ten times better than he ever could when he wore those bloody glasses. Now Harry never had to worry about his glasses breaking or having to clean them or nothing. He was beyond happy, he was on cloud nine.

To show his graditude Harry grabbed Hermione around her waist and swung her around, then in one swift motion he brought her lips down to his. Soon he let go of her and both had goofy grons on their faces.

"You know Harry I do have to admit that you look hotter without your glasses on. You can really see your eyes, and I never really knew how green they were till now." Hermione told him making him blush about twenty shades of red.

"Okay lovebirds enough with all the mushy shit. We still have a mission to complete. Since we can't seem to find the second in command lets just kill everyone in sight. If we do that then we really don't have to worry about them joining Voldemorts side because they would all be dead. Also we would all have one less thing to worry about. Besides Alex was planning on killing all the vampires in London anyway, so let's save time and finish it now." Emily told them with a sly smile.

"How did you know that?" Harry suspisiously questioned her.

Emily gave them both a knowing smile. "Lets say that I read a little to much." That made both Harry and Hermione laugh at her.

"So are you guys in?" Emily asked knowing full well what they were going to say.

"Well since I have nothing better to do. I guess I'm in." Hermione said trying to act all cool as she leaned against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"HELL YEAH I'M IN!!!" screamed Harry with excitement dripping as he jumped around the room making the girls laugh at him.

"Remember were not spliting up because we might get outnumbered got it. There's no telling how many vampires are actually here. So be careful and be silent." Hermione said looking directly at Harry when she said silent. All Harry did was smile and try to make it look like he didn't hear what she even said.

-------

(Two Hours Later)

After killing about 20 more vampires Harry, Hermione, and Emily were getting sick of all the weak vampires. Only two proved a match to them, but they still were pretty weak for regular vampire standards.

"How many fucking vampires are left?" asked Harry who was sick of the weak competition.

"Well the last guy we killed said that there were only 40 vampires here. Since we killed 34 altogether, we only have 6 more left, then we can leave with a couple of hours left to spare. Do we have to go to the Leaky Cauldron after we are done?" Hermione asked them really not wanting to deal with Tom right now.

Harry thought it over before answering her. "No because the only reason we would go there is so that we can meet up. Then go to Slayer Manor together, but since we're here together we don't have to worry about it."

"That's good because Tom the bartender keeps hitting on Emily everytime she goes there." Hermione told him making Emily shudder in disgust.

"Eww! Please don't remind me that he does that. God I hate going there and Dad hates that I go there to." Emily said ready to throw up.

Suddenly there was a noise and 3 vampires appeared out of nowhere right in front of them. They all looked pretty strong too. Harry smirked before saying to the giris. "I call these three." The girls just smirked, and took a step back as Harry got into a fighting stance.

"What! It will take all three of you to be able to at least have a chance with one of us. Why don't you quit playing hero and die like the little boy you are." One of the vampires said with a laugh.

"Actually I think you have that backwards. I think that we are both evenly matched so there is no need to bring in the girls. That would just be overkill." Harry told them being quite honest.

They started laughing at him. "Kid thanks for the laugh. Now it's time to die." They all attacked Harry at once.

Harry just disappeared causing the three to collide with each other. Harry grabbed the smallest vampire out of all of them, and threw him into a wall. To make him stay there he threw daggers at his hands, legs, and shoulders pinning him to the wall. Then finally he pulled out his handgun and shot him in the head with a silver bullet killing him.

The largest vampire got up first and went after Harry. He tried to punch him in the face, but being faster than him Harry just ducked his head. As he lost his balance Harry gave him a right hook right under his chin, making him fly up in the air. Harry then appeared above him and punch him in the back sending him flying really fast to the ground. The vampire looked down as he saw that Harry had turned that part of the floor into a pit with very sharp spikes sticking up in the air.

Emily and Hermione made eww sounds as they heard the vampires body collide with the spikes. Harry didn't waste anytime in his work. He went straight to the last vampire that he didn't hurt yet. The vampire looked very scared, he stood up, and got in a defensive stance.

Harry just smiled at him as he walked casually up to him. "I told you that it was fair. Well not really because I didn't even break a sweat. I tired to warn you guys though." He told him smiling at the vampire.

"Your a monster that's what you are! You don't even care that you kill! What kind of human are you!" screamed the vampire in rage.

"I'm not a monster. You are. You kill innocent people, and you don't care that you end a life to satisfiy your thrist. You used to be a human with a soul, but all you are now is a body without a soul." Harry told him. He then brought out his sword and went after him. The vampire just stood there with a smirk on his face.

Suddenly Harry was punched in the face by some vampire that just showed up. He flew a couple of feet before he regained his balance. He saw that now there was another vampire that showed up, and he was standing right next to his friend.

Harry wiped the blood from his cheek, before saying. "Lucky shot. I have a hand it to you I didn't expect that. That will be the last time you surprise me though." He created a fireball in his hand and fired it at the two vampires. They both jumped out of the way to avoid it, that's when Harry made his move.

He shot water at the vampire that punched him in the face drenching him, Harry used the power over air to freeze him solid, then pulled out his miny shotgun, and blew him into a million pieces. Harry didn't waste time to kill the other vampire. Doing the job he was supposed to do before he was interupted. He sliced the vampires head off with one motion of his sword. Then he waved his hand and all the mess that he created (on him and around him) disappeared.

Then he heard clapping come from his left, Harry turned his head to see the girls clapping like crazy people. Harry did a bow and Hermione ran at him to hug him.

"Harry that was a pretty cool show you gave us there. I have to give it a 8 out of 10, oh and that speech was really cool to. Makes you seem like the rightous, but dark good guy with morales." Emily said with a smile and a thumbs up.

Hermione looked at her friend, before telling her. "Emily you watch way to much anime. God and I thought that I was bad." All Emily did was stick her tongue at her. "Yeah real muture Em."

"Now thanks to Harry we now have only two vampires left to kill then were done. Love great job on beating the shit out of those guys. I have taught you well." Hermione told Harry kissing him on the cheek.

"Come on you two before I have to hose both of you down." Emily exclaimed beckoning them to follow her.

------------

They started walking around the place in search of Craven and his righthand man. They were all about to destroy something in their anger when all of a sudden they heard music coming from a door up ahead. The music seemed to be very sad like s person just died, but it sounded very beautiful.

Harry got to the doors first and opened the door to reveal a very beautiful ballroom. The walls were all made of glass to show the huge lake outside, and the garden. The floor was made of white marble, and huge golden pillars held up the huge ceiling that had to be about 42 feet high. There was also a huge golden chandleler that lite up the whole room. Harry and the girls also saw that they were on a huge marble staircase that lead down to the huge ballroom.

"Wow this is sooooo beautiful. To bad that it's owned by vampires." Emily said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Hermione doesn't this kind of remind you of Beauty and the Beast. Too bad that we didn't dress up for this."

Hermione just shook her head at her friend before telling her. "Emily stay on track here. They have to be in this room, we checked every other room. Keep your guard up the others may have been pushovers, but I'm 100 percent sure that these two will not be."

Then a male voice filled the room as the music faded away. "Hermione forever the Slayer huh. Good to know that you still stay on guard."

Hermione's eyes went wide in shock. '_That can't be him? I killed him didn't I? Fuck I can't face him after what Morgana made me do. It will be even harder to face him with Harry here._'

Emily turned to face Hermione she looked like she just saw a ghost. "Hermione you told me that he died in battle. What the fuck is he doing here?"

Hermione didn't look at her friend because she was too ashamed with herself for not telling anyone about what really happened that night, and what she thought that she did.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Harry asked them shocked at how scared they both looked and sounded.

"Looks like we have a newcomer here. He looks very familar, but I can't quiet pinpoint a name. How about you all come down here so we can get reaquanted." The mysterious voice told them.

They went down the stairs and when they got halfway there Harry gasped in alarm. "Whose body is that?"

"Ohhhh that. It was my old boss Craven, he tried to stop what I was doing so I killed him. For a leader he was very weak. It's a wonder how he got where he was, but lets forget about him though, he's dead now he's of no use to us now." The voice told them as he laughed a maniacally.

When the trio got to the middle of the room they realized it was a trap because once they got to the middle a huge white sheild appeared out of the ground and like a shark ate them up. Harry looked around and realized that only he and Emily were in the bubble. He tried to see where Hermione was and he saw that she was indeed outside of the bubble.

Not thinking Harry pulled out his sword and started trying to slice the sheild in half.

"There's no point in doing that the sheild is unbreakable, and only I can bring it down." The voice said sounding like it was right behind Harry taunting him.

"Why don't you show yourself and fight like a man!" yelled Harry looking up towards the ceiling.

"If you say so." Suddenly a man appeared right behind Hermione. Harry's eyes went wide in shock because this man looked almost exactly like an older version of him except for his hair and eyes were a different color. His hair was a light red, and the exact same hair color as his mother's hair, while his eyes were hazel which were the same color as his father's eyes. He was very pale and had white pointy teeth that shows that he is a vampire. His clothes were all black and looked exactly like the Slayer clothes that he was wearing. They only thing different is the man had a trench coat on instead of a leather jacket.

"Who are you and why do you so much like me?" Harry questioned wanting to know the answer.

"My full name is Justin Travis Potter, and I'm your older brother Harry." Justin said with an evil smile. "Looking at your face tells me that no one told you that you had a brother." Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Well we'll get to know each other later. Right now I have some business to take care of." Justin then turned toward Hermione, who really didn't know what to do right now. She couldn't fight Justin they grew up together he was like an older brother to her. When he was turned into a vampire she blamed herself for it and still beats herself up about it.

"Hello Hermione, long time no see. It's been what two years since we last met, I remember because you tried to kill me that night." Justin told her with a calm voice that made everyone in the room shiver.

Hermione remembered that day clearly it wasn't her that tried to kill him. It was Morgana controling her mind making her do it, she had no self control over herself. "I'm sorry for being to weak back then to stop it." Hermione told him.

"No your not sorry for doing it, if you even tried to stop her you would have. Don't lie to me Mione I know that you wanted me to die."

"Why would I want you to die? You were like an older brother to me, you taught me a lot of things when I was younger, and I wanted to be just like you when I grew up. I was to injured to stop her, she got me when my mind was weak, and so that she could have full control over me. I tried so hard to stop her, but no matter how hard I tried nothing happened. I just watched as she made me do that to you." Hermione told him sadness and grief in her voice.

"Mione I don't want to hear your excuses, okay. Now fight me and let me have my revenge." Justin said taking off his trench coat and pulling out a sword.

Hermione took off her leather jacket, and pulled out her sword as well. They both got into a fighting stance, before they started fighting.

"Emily do you have any idea what happened with Hermione and Justin?" Harry asked confused at why his brother wanted to kill Hermione so bad.

"No. No one but Hermione and Justin know what really happened that night. You see they both went on a very dangerous mission together. Hermione just turned 13 and Justin was 15, they were both top Slayers. Hermione came back two days later barely clinging to life. Once she was healed she told us all that Justin died when they were fighting, and she barely made it back alive. That is the main reason why she works alone because Justin really was her idol and to see him die like that hurt her mentally and physically. She's never been the same ever since. Now that I'm hearing what they are saying now I guess it was all some what of a lie." Emily told him angry that Hermione lied to her, but understanding why she did what she did.

"We have to find a way out of here. We have to help Hermione." Harry told her.

"I agree with you. I'm working on weaking the sheild and it is working better than I expected. In about 5 minutes the shield will be down." Emily replied holding her hands up to the ceiling, and having a look of concentration on her face.

When Harry heard the clashing of blades he turned his head towards the fight between Hermione and Justin. They both were at a stale mate not one winning over the other. Finally they both jumped back at the same time, and then met again at a stale mate.

Suddenly Justin did a swift movement with his sword and stabbed Hermione's left arm. Now it was no use to her as it lay limply at her side.

Hermione then disappeared and reappeared behind Justin stabbing him in his left arm. Making it of no use to him either. Now they were even again.

"Your pretty good Hermione back then you would have been dead already." Justin said blocking one of her attacks.

"Well I learn from the best." Hermione repleyed blocking one of Justin's attacks.

For about 3 minutes that's all that they did. They were both evenly matched, and it looked like this match will last forever. Harry looked at the scence before him. Hermione and Justin now had some cuts and briuses, and their clothes were cut up at certian parts.

"Emily are you done yet?" Harry asked his paitence running thin.

"Almost just give me another minute or two." Emily told him sweating dripping from her forehead.

"I don't think that Hermione can spare another minute. She used a lot of wandless magic on those weaker vampires, so I don't know how long she can hold up." Harry repleyed looking at the two old friends battleing it out to the death.

Hermione blocked another hit by Justin that sent her back a couple of steps. '_God I'm exhausted, he is way to strong for me. Dammit I shouldn't have used that wandless magic on those other vampires. The past is in the past Hermione you would have never have thought you would be fighting Justin of all people._' thought Hermione as she blocked yet another blow that would have been fatal.

"Well Hermione looks like your getting stronger after all. I thought you were a match for me 2 years ago, but now no more holding back for me. Time to really fight." Justin said as he closed his eyes and looked like he was concentrating. Then the wind started picking up whipping around the others heads. Then as soon as it started the wind was gone.

Hermione felt an huge power surge come from Justin. '_Shit he was holding back this whole time. I would have done the samething if I didn't waste most of my strengh._'

"Emily did you feel that? Shit he was holding back, hurry up." Harry told her which desperation in his voice.

"What do you think I'm doing baking cookies! 20 more seconds and then were out!" Emily told him irritated that he was rushing her. She knew she had to hurry, but she hated it when people tell her to hurry.

"With the way his power went up I don't think that Hermione has 10 seconds!" exclaimed Harry feeling so helpless right now.

Justin opened his eyes and disappeared into thin air. Hermione went into a defensive stance, looking all around her. Suddenly she felt all the wind get knocked out of her as Justin punch her in the stomach. Then he appeared behind her and airkicked her in the back sending her flying away from him. Justin then created a ball made of wind and threw it at her with all his might.

When it hit Hermione it turned into a huge tornado. She flew up in the air, was getting cut up everywhere, and finding it hard to breathe. Most of her clothes were in shreads and blood was all over her. The tornado vanished, and let go of it's hold on Hermione. As she was falling to the ground at a 40 foot drop, but Justin appeared behind her and punched her in the back spending her flying faster and faster.

Hermione collided with the ground at a very fast pace. She was in pain everywhere, and she had hardly any energy left. She tried her hardest to sit up and after a couple of seconds she was able to, but not without crying out in pain.

Harry saw Hermione fall really hard to the ground. "Are you done yet?" Harry asked Emily who looked like she could kill him if he asked her again.

"Yes. Harry use your sword to slash the shield in half, then were free." Emily said trying to sound cal, but failed when Harry noticed her anger at him.

"Finally." Harry muttered to himself. He pulled out his sword and sliced the shield in half. It broke like glass, and disappeared from sight. Harry and Emily then ran towards Hermione looking out for Justin who disappeared from sight yet again.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked her as he got to her. She was sitting up in a huge crater, and she looked terrible. The young Slayer was bleeding in different cuts and bruises all over her body, and her clothes were all torn up.

"I'll live." Hermione replied with a shrug of her shoulders that caused her great pain.

"I wouldn't believe her if I were you. I did and I got turned into a vampire." Justin replied appearing right in front of them glaring at Hermione.

Harry and Emily pulled out their weapons and stood in front of Hermione guarding her. Justin started laughing at them in amusement. "Why would I fight you two? I have to fulfill my revenge, and by doing that I have to kill Hermione." Justin told them with a cold look. Both had a feeling that he was looking right through them.

Hermione looked down not wanting to face him. Harry saw that and he yelled at Justin. "Well if you want to kill Hermione then you have to kill me too because I won't let you lay one finger on her!!"

"Harry I don't want to kill my own brother, so don't let me have a reason to. It's her fault that I'm a monster."

"Why is it her fault?"

"She wasn't on her guard. We had to destroy some very powerful vampires, and Hermione was out of energy. One vampire came up behind her ready to bite her, but I jumped in the way, and took the blow. Morgana then took control of her mind and made her try to kill me." Justin told them with a look of deep sadness in his eyes.

"I think that your blaming the wrong person. It's not Hermione's fault it was the vampire's and Morgana's fault that you are what you are. I guess that in your revenge you forgot who really did that to you." Harry told him with a small smile, but still keeping his guard up.

Justin looked at his younger brother rethinking what he just said. Finally he came to his sense's. "God I'm truely a monster. I can't believe that I thought Hermione did this to me. She is like a younger sister to me, but in my revenge I forgot who to really blame." Justin told them falling to his knees ashamed of himself.

"Justin kill that stupid girl. It is her fault that your a monster, so kill her, and end your suffering. Don't listen to anything that that boy tells you, he is on her side." a females voice ordered him.

"No Morgana I won't kill Hermione, and that boy you are talking about is my younger brother. So I know for a fact that they are right." Justin said standing up and yelling towards the ceiling.

"Fine if you won't kill the girl then I will." Suddenly a woman appeared behind Justin. She had long black hair, with some wisps of grey hair here and there. She looked very old and had a lot of wrinkles on her face. Also she was wearing a long black wizarding dress hiding her figure, and had a wooden staff with a black orb on the top.

"That's Morgana huh. Then why does she look so old." Harry exclaimed not thinking. Morgana looked at him pissed off and pointed her staff at him. Harry suddenly felt horrible pain surge through his whole body, as he screamed in pain, and fell to the floor.

"HARRY!!" Hermione screamed forgetting all her pain in her body, and crawled over to him. "MORGANA RELEASE HIM FROM YOUR MAGIC THIS INSTANT!!!" Hermione screamed at her using all her energy in doing so.

Morgana started laughing at her, but listened to her anyway and released Harry. "Next time keep your mate on a leash." she repiled.

Hermione grabbed Harry as he was gasping for breath. "I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't mean for you to get caught up in this." she whispered to him.

"It's okay Mione. I'm happy that I'm involved in your life. I could face all the dangers in the world as long as your with me." Harry whispered to her making her blush in the process.

Justin looked at the two of them sadness taking over him. Sure he was happy that they found each other, but looking at them makes him remember his soulmate. '_Tonks I am so sorry that I haven't seen you in two years, but I promise that I will change my ways and come back to you._'

"Hermione I'm so sorry that I hurt you, and I will find a way to repay you. How about I start now." Justin told her with a small smile gracing his lips.

Hermione smiled at him, grabbed Emily who was right beside her, and keep her hold on Harry. Justin created another ball made of wind and threw it at Morgana. She easily dodged it, but she didn't see Justin turn around and grab Hermione by the shoulder. Justin then apparated them all to the outskirts of Slayer Manor.

To Be Continued...

(A/N I'M BACK BITCHES!! I know it's been a hell of a long time, and I'm very sorry. 1 and 1/2 more days and I'm out for Thanksgiving Break. I'm so happy and excited. I promise to update as soon as possible, and please read this and review. I need more reviews. Get a brownie point and review my story. I don't own IT, Beauty and the Beast, or anything else from another thing. I do own the plot, that spell that I made up, Emily, Morgana, and Justin. I love you all and see ya all later. Bye Bye.)


	10. Chapter 9: The Aftermath

(A/N Well I'm very happy that so many people read my story and I got a lot of reviews as well. Sorry for the wait, but I'll be honest with you I was watching Naruto on You Tube. I love that show and I don't have the patience to wait for a new episode every week and have them show hardly any blood. I need to see the violence. Not that I'm really violent, but I hate it when there is a fight and all of a sudden the person is bleeding. There is no explaination as to how they got the wound because it is censored. I HATE THAT!!! Sorry for making you wait so here's chapter 9.)

Just to tell you:

Regular talking, actions, and sentences.

_Thoughts, song lyrics, and flashbacks_

Last Time:

_Justin looked at the two of them sadness taking over him. Sure he was happy that they found each other, but looking at them makes him remember his soulmate. 'Tonks I am so sorry that I haven't seen you in two years, but I promise that I will change my ways and come back to you.'_

_"Hermione I am so sorry that I hurt you, and I will find a way to repay you. How about I start now." Justin told her with a small smile gracing his lips._

_Hermione smiled at him, grabbed Emily who was right beside her, and keep her hold on Harry. Justin created another ball made of wind and threw it at Morgana. She easily dodged it, but she didn't see Justin turn around and grab Hermione by the shoulder. Justin then apparated them all to the outskirts of Slayer Manor._

Chapter 9: The Aftermath

Harry felt the all to familar feeling of apparation. '_Dammit I hate it when we have to do this. I hope Hermione is alright after all that shit she had to go through with Justin. What an asshole I can't believe he would actually think that Hermione meant to do that to him and I thought Ron was dense._' thought Harry tightening the grip he had on Hermione making sure that he doesn't lose hold of her.

Suddenly Harry felt like he was up in the air, but he couldn't see where he was. Then gravity being the horrible monster that it is brought him down to Earth. He felt nothing but cold water surround him at all sides. '_Great we must have fallen in the huge lake by Slayer Manor. I thought that Justin was one of the best Slayers today. What the hell is the meaning of this? Maybe he lied to us so that he could kill us._'

Harry soon realized that to his horror he lost his grip on Hermione. Thinking quickly he swam around in a circle hoping that he could see her. He knew that Emily and Justin would be fine, but Hermione was drained of almost all her energy so there is no chance that she could swim in this cold water.

Realizing that there was no chance in hell that he could see because it was in the middle of the night Harry pulled out his wand. Doing the wand movements and not saying a single word (because he was underwater) he cast Lumos to light his wand, and then he casted the bubble charm. The bubble charm allowed him to breathe underwater, he saw Cedric use it once in the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament.

Quickly going into action Harry swam around waving his wand like crazy to find where Hermione was. Soon about 20 feet below him he saw Hermione. She was unconscious and she was falling futher and futher into the depths of the deep dark lake.

Harry knew that she would die if he tried to swim towards her. Instead he pointed his wand at Hermione and shouted the best that he could since he was underwater. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He sighed with relief when he saw her start coming towards him at a fast pace. He forced more magic into the spell to get her to come to him faster than she already was because he wasn't sure how long she could last.

Soon she was at Harry's side, he quickly grabbed her around the waist and started swimming towards the surface. While he was doing that every now and then he turned to look at Hermione to see that she was okay. He would have cast a bubble charm on Hermione too, but he only had a little magical power left. If he used anymore magic he would be using the last amount of energy that he had left. All that fighting earlier, and using most of his magic energy, his strength was almost gone. '_I promise you Hermione that I will get you to safety even if it costs me my life._' promised Harry as he continued to swim.

Soon both their heads broke through the surface. Harry took off the bubble charm, and the lumos charm. He turned his head to Hermione and she wasn't breathing or showing any signs of life. "Shit. Hermione hang on I will not let you die on me." He looked to where land was the closest, he also spotted Justin and Emily on the shore frantically waving to them.

Harry used the very last of his magicial energy to lift himself above the water, then he pulled up Hermione and held her bridal style. Then he started running for shore with all his might. When they made it to shore Harry quickly set Hermione gently down on the ground, then he got on his knees right beside her.

"Harry is Hermione breathing?" asked Emily her voice trembling in fear for the worst.

"No she's not breathing. I have to perform CPR on her quickly or we'll lose her." Harry stated getting ready to do it, but before he could do it Justin grabbed his shoulder. Harry snapped at him in a voice full of rage. "What is it the more you make me wait the less of a chance Hermione has at living! Do you want Hermione's death to be on your shoulders?"

Justin eyes opened wide in shock like someone slapped him across his face and he quickly let go of Harry like he was on fire. Before Harry turned to Hermione he saw the look of hurt and sadness cross his new found brothers face, but he shrugged it off. '_Besides he should feel sorry this is all his fault. If he wasn't such a dumbass we wouldn't be in this situation right now._'

Harry turned his attention to Hermione and started doing CPR on her. After about a couple of tries nothing was working. "I will not give up on you. Hermione your not going to just give up and die like this! You have an entire life to live before you die! You have an entire life to live with me!!! DAMMIT WHY ISN"T THIS FUCKING WORKING!!!!" Harry screamed at himself balling up his fists and punching the ground over and over. Emily and Justin both flinched at his anger.

Harry was to absorbed in his own misery that he didn't see Hermione's sudden movements. Only when she started coughing up water did Harry finally look at her. Harry had a look of great happiness on his face. Hell he was so happy that he was practically glowing.

After Hermione was done with all her coughing she looked up at Harry with a small smile on her face. "God Harry can't a person die without your loud mouth yelling at them." Hermione teased.

Harry blushed and started laughing. Justin and Emily looked at them in shock and amusement. "Well I see that your back to your old habit of freaking people out and making them think that your dead. God I wonder why I even bother worrying about you anymore." Emily exclaimed at her long time friend with a smile appearing on her face.

Harry noticed that Hermione can't hardly move her body. Hermione then started speaking again, but this time it was directed towards Justin. "Well I see that you still suck at side apparation. Last time you tried that we ended up falling off a cliff. I guess your doing better though, at least were in the forest of the manor. The only thing that was wrong was you apparated us in the middle of the freezing cold lake."

Justin blushed as the others started laughing at him. "Okay now that we had 'lets make fun of Justin time' lets head back to the manor. Harry carry Hermione okay, I doubt that she can move. Wait before you do that though I think that I should dry us off first or we'll all get sick." Justin added as he waved his hand and now everyone was completely dried off and warm.

Harry was about to pick up Hermione when she started talking again. "Hey I can move Harry doesn't have to pick me up." Hermione started getting up using Harry as support. He noticed that every little move she made caused her extreme pain.

"Hermione come on let me just carry you. Your in to much pain to move like this." Harry tried to reason with her the best he could.

"Harry it's alright I'm okay. You don't have to carry me. See." Hermione said trying to walk. Suddenly she screamed out in pain and fell into Harry's awaiting arms.

"Hermione listen to him you can't even walk let Harry carry you." Emily told her worried for her friends well-being, but irritated by her stubborness.

Hermione was about to protest again when Justin came up behind her and hit her in the back of the neck. She fell limply into Harry's chest. Pissed off at what Justin just did Harry started yelling at him. "What the fuck was that for?! You didn't have to do that she was going to give up sooner or later!!"

"She would't have stopped till she was knocked out. You as her soulmate should know that Hermione hates depending on others and is quite the stubborn one. That was the only way and you know it. Come on lets go, I think that we wasted enough time here." Justin said rather coldly to Harry.

"You know just because your my older brother doesn't mean you can boss me around like this! Don't treat me like I'm lower than you because I'll tell you straight up that I don't take that kind of bullshit!" Harry shot right back at him with malice in his tone. He then picked up Hermione bridal style again and started walking away towards Slayer Manor completely ditching Justin.

"You know you shouldn't just walk in a forest you've never set foot in before. You probably don't even know where your going. So quit acting like a spoiled rotten brat and listen to those who are older than you." Justin replied from behind Harry's back.

Harry turned around to face him rage coming off him in waves. "What did you just say to me you fucking bastard?!" Harry yelled at him looking directly in his eyes.

Emily finally having enough of them bickering and not wanting another fight to happen, went in between the two Potter brothers. "Why don't both of you stop acting like spoiled rotten brats and started working together. If you two can't say anything nice then don't say anything at all. It's bad enough I have to be the peace maker between Hermione and Heather all the time, but I refuse to be the peace maker between you two. Find someone else for that job because I'm not listening to your drama." Emily told them with an annoyed and pissed off expression.

Harry and Justin both looked at each other both glaring at the other, then turned their heads away from each other. Harry heard Emily sigh in frustration before she started speaking again. "Okay now both of you follow me and I mean what I say about the fighting. I don't want to fucking hear it."

They both followed Emily in silence. Soon after a couple of fights from the creatures of the forest the group finally reached the grounds of Slayer Manor. They all started walking up towards the Manor when about three fourths of the way there Justin just stopped.

Emily looked at him before saying. "Justin don't be afraid. The worst that could happen is that giant monkeys from outer space come and attack you. To get the last french fry hiding in your front pocket."

Harry and Justin looked at Emily like she just grew another head, started doing the chicken dance, and singing in chinese. Justin was the first to recover and answered her. "Yeah...Okay..Um I guess that could be the worst that could happen to me." Harry was just silent not wanting to piss off the young werewolf. Emily just smiled and walked away fom the two brothers.

They all then walked up to the Manor, but while they were doing that Harry asked Emily. "Emily while you were looking over missions do you know whose gone and whose's not?"

"Yeah I do. Let's see all the adult's are gone on missions except for Catherine, Sirius, and Alex. All the kids are gone except for Charlie, Heather, Matt, Nicole, Chris, Britney, and Tonks."

Justin shivered when he heard Emily say Tonks name, but it went unnoticed by the two.

"Wait who is Britney?" Harry asked confused at the new person.

"Britney is Lavender's 11 year old sister." Emily replied as Harry's mouth shaped an O.

They finally reached the doors and were about to open the doors when they heard a bloodcurdling scream come from Hermione. Harry, Emily, and Justin all looked at her in shock because they thought that she was okay and that nothing was wrong with her.

Hermione paled a lot since Harry last looked at her face, and she was trembling like crazy. Suddenly a small cut came across her forehead. Harry then felt a warm wet substance go through his clothes. He gasped when he realized that it was her blood, but he thought that they healed all her big cuts.

"Guys we have to hurry she's bleeding like crazy. She was fine before what's wrong with her?" Harry asked as Emily quickly opened the door and started screaming for help.

"Morgana must have cast a spell on her or something when we weren't looking. I've heard of this kind of spell, but I never saw it happen to a person before. What I have learned is that it only lasts for about 8 or 10 minutes. It attacks a person when they sleep and start slicing them up like in a horror movie. Nobody knows what this monster exactly is because there are no records of anyone using it on another person before. Since Hermione is very weak so can't fight this spell. This is all my fault if I didn't hurt her before at Craven's Place then she wouldn't be this weak." Justin said beating himself up over what happened earlier.

"Look it's not your fault exactly. Morgana was fucking up how you were thinking, and you would have never have known that she would cast a spell like this on Hermione. So quit beating yourself up over it." Harry told him with a reassuring grin.

Justin looked at his brother and a smile crept on his pale face. "Thanks Harry I really needed that talk. Now that I think about it Hermione's been asleep for about 9 minutes. All she needs to do is fight whatever she is fighting for 1 more minute and she's okay. She still needs immediate care." Hermione moaned in her sleep and coughed up some blood.

Right when he said that Heather, and Catherine came running down the stairs. When they both saw Hermione they gasped, but when they saw Justin they both looked like they saw a ghost.

When they reached the others Catherine was the first to speak. "What happened? What's wrong with Hermione, and why is Justin here? Your supposed to be dead. No offense or anything."

"It's okay I'll explain later, but right now Hermione is to be healed quickly. She has a lot of cuts, and lost a lot of blood." Justin told them trying to control the situation.

What he said must have snapped the two Granger woman out of there little daze because they both started barking out orders to the trio. "Harry and Justin follow us. Emily get the others quickly. There all at the Qudditch Field for some practice."

Emily left running as fast as she could to the pitch. While Harry, Catherine, Heather, and Justin started running towards the hospital wing. When they entered Catherine went towards a cupboard and started going through it like a mad woman.

"Harry quickly put Hermione gently on this bed. Both of you leave and tell the others to wait outside till we say it's okay." Heather told them, while taking off all of Hermione's weapons, jacket, etc.

Harry and Justin left and waited for the others to come. Harry was pacing back and forth while Justin just leaned up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

Something was really bugging him about Justin so he decided to ask him. "Justin can I ask you something?"

Justin looked at his brother before looking down on the ground again. After a couple of seconds he answered him. "Well it all depends on the question."

Harry shifted nervously around in the hallway sure or unsure if he should ask his question or not. After a couple of seconds he decided what could hurt. "Well I thought that you were a vampire. So when Hermione was bleeding everywhere why didn't you suck her blood? Also why do you have your soul still? I thought that when humans are bitten by vampires they lose there soul and their memories of their past lives."

Justin looked at Harry eyes wide in shock, then his face turned to one of amusement. "I was wondering when you or Emily were going to ask me that question. Well the reason why I didn't bite Hermione was because I have a lot of self control."

"Self control? What does that have to do with anything?" asked Harry eyeing the red haired vampire.

"It has to do with a lot. Without self control I would have given into the thrist, the taste of human blood. You see to torture me Morgana gave me back my soul when I was turned into vampire. Everytime when I gave into the thrist and killed a human I felt like a monster. Then Morgana put into my brain that it was all Hermione's fault that I was this way. I know now that she was wrong, but back then I was being tortured to death. I drank animal blood, but that can only satisify a vampire for so long. Even now the thrist is still stong, but over these months I have learned to control that monster inside of me. I do drink from human's, but I try to avoid it as much as I can." Justin told Harry looking down at his hands in disgust.

Harry couldn't believe that Justin went through all that. Now he was starting to feel sorry about the things that he said to him earlier. It wasn't Justins fault that he attacked Hermione. All those months being a vampire and having to witness killing innocent people whenever you lose self control. He now felt really bad at how fate treated his older brother.

"Look I'm sorry about those things that I said to you. I have a really short temper and I don't know what comes out of my mouth till it does. Hermione's been telling me to think before I speak and well you see how well I'm doing." Harry told him smileing sheepessly.

Justin walked up to Harry and put his hands on his shoulders so that they were looking face to face. Then he started speaking to him. "Harry I know that your not sorry about what you said. You feel bad that you said it because you didn't know my side of the story. To tell you the truth your a lot like me."

"What do you mean by that?" Harry interuppted him with a confused look on his face.

"Because little brother you speak with your heart. You defend what you believe in and you say what you think is right in your heart. When I hit Hermione in the back of the head, you spoke with your heart because you thought it was wrong to do that. If you hate me then you say it Harry. Don't stop speaking your mind because you don't want to hurt my feelings." Justin lectered him as he gently patted him on the back.

Harry thought over what his brother said to him. Then he answered him honestly. "Justin I don't hate you, I just don't understand you. I always thought that vampires are evil and they needed to be destroyed. Then you came along and well it hit a little to close to home. I'm mad at you for hurting Hermione, but I know that you were being controlled. I would like to know you more and maybe we can act like real brothers over time. Your the only family I have left and family sticks together."

Justin smiled at his only sibling and last living relative. "I would really like that Harry. How about when we know that Hermione is better and you have a Hogsmeade weekend we can spend sometime together."

"That would be cool." Harry told his brother with a smile and a thumbs up.

Suddenly they heard a lot of footsteps down the hall. "Well looks like their here." Justin proclaimed walking away from Harry and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest again.

"Looks like." Harry said as he saw a huge group of people run down the hall with Alex in the lead.

Once the group reached the two brothers they all bent over and gasped for breath. Alex was the first to speak. "Justin I don't know why your still alive because we all thought that you died. I'll ask you later, but right now I want to know how my daughter is doing, and why you went against my orders."

"We don't know how she is doing we have to wait till Catherine and Heather come out. I'm sorry that we disobeyed your orders I swear if I knew what would have happened I would have listened." Harry honestly told him.

Alex sighed before sitting down in a chair. "I know that Harry, but you should have listened to what I said anyway. There's no use yelling at you about it. What's done is done. Looks like were going to have to wait. Everybody 12 and under needs to go to bed and no buts either." Chris and Britney both left the group muttering to themselves about how unfair it is.

It has been an hour and yet no word about Hermione's condition. Harry, Emily, and Justin retold what happened on their mission down to every last detail. Justin told to the others what happened to him when disappeared 2 years ago.

Suddenly they all heard a person's footsteps come down the hall. They all looked to see Tonks bright pink hair come into the crowd. Harry saw that both she and Justin had looks of happiness and disbelief on their faces. They both started running at each other both meeting halfway. Once they were close together Justin and Tonks both embraced each other like this was their last time seeing each other.

"I thought you were dead? I missed you so much, these last two years was pure torture for me. What do you have to say for yourselve." Tonks said looking Justin in the eyes as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry it's just that I was scared to come back because I thought that you would think that I'm a monster and I was afraid I would hurt you. I'm sooo sorry to put you through that. I know how you feel because I went through the same thing. I love you so much." Justin declared and with that you placed his lips on hers in a very passionate kiss.

Everyone smiled at the couple happy for them that they found each other after being separated for so long. They pulled away and Justin lead Tonks a little ways from the group so that they could found out what happened these past two years.

Harry tuned the others out because he was so worried about Hermione. '_What could be taking so long? I hope she is okay because this is all my fault. I swear that when Hermione is better then I will always protect her. So that nothing like this happens again._' Harry swore to himself as he sat down in a seat next to Alex who looked just as worried as him.

---------

It's been 4 hours since Hermione's been in the hospital and still no word from Catherine or Heather on her condition. It was 1:00 in the morning and everyone was exhausted.

Suddenly Heather opened the door, but before anyone could see into the room she shut it quickly. Harry saw that she had tears falling down her face, and he took that as the worst. Before Harry could pulge into grief and misery Heather spoke up in a very tired, but joyful voice. "Don't worry she's fine. It took forever to heal her, and she was bleeding everywhere. She lost more than half her blood, but we saved her. If you guys arrived just 2 minutes later though she would have died of bloodloss. Do you guys want to see her?"

Everyone nodded their heads and started walking towards the door. Harry stayed behind though rethinking Heathers words over. '_She would have died if we were 2 minutes late. That's to scary to think about. This is all my fault if I was just stronger then Hermione would be okay. I was too weak to protect her this time, but I promise that starting tomorrow I will train harder to become stronger so I can protect her._'

Heather saw Harry with his head down and his hands balled up in fists. She sighed knowing full well what he is thinking. '_He's probably blaming himself over this even though it's not his fault. He's a lot like Hermione, she blames every bad thing on her too. They probably wouldn't have ended up this way if it wasn't for those fucking bastards that won't leave them alone._'

"Harry come on Hermione's waiting for you." Heather told him with a fake smile.

"It's my fault that she's in this condition. I should be the one on the hospital bed barely clinging to life." Harry whispered so low that Heather could just barely hear him. The smile was wiped clear off her face as she looked at the young man before her.

Harry continued on when he didn't hear Heather make a sound. "I bet that she thinks I'm pathetic right now. I only fought weak vampires while she fought Justin who is one of the best Slayers right now. When Morgana attacked me Hermione begged Morgana to release me. What kind of Slayer am I if I can't even protect the one I love most in this world." Harry said looking down at his hands ashamed of himself.

"Harry your a very good Slayer you have to always remember that. This was your first mission and you know the problem I spoke of earlier before you two left. Hermione is a lot like you Harry. When someone is hurt she blames herself even though there was no way that she could have protected them no matter how hard she tried. She questions her strength whenever something goes wrong that she couldn't have stopped even if she tried. Harry you have to believe in yourself and your strength because if you don't then that will be your downfall. I have been trying to tell Hermione that over and over, but everytime I do she takes it the wrong way and we fight." Heather told Harry meaning every word she said to him.

"Thanks Heather your a real help. I think I'm ready to see Hermione now." With that Harry walked into the hospital wing followed by Heather.

Everyone was gathered around one bed. It was so crowded that Harry couldn't see his soulmate. Heather senseing Harry's problem started yelling at the others. "Come on move you saw Hermione now either get out of the way or leave!" Harry smiled at her and started walking towards the bed as the others moved out of his way.

When Harry reached Hermione's bedside he felt his heart break into a million pieces at what he saw. Hermione was wrapped up in bandages, and she looked so weak right now. She was in a hospital gown, her hair was out of her ponytail and was flowing freely around her head showing how pale she really was. She was sleeping right now, and Harry thought she was an angel with the way she looks. So looked so peaceful that Harry thought it would be a sin to wake her up. So instead he turned towards the others and told them. "I think that we shouldn't wake up Hermione right now, and I think that all of you should leave."

"Wait what about you? If you are going to stay then I can to. Hermione's my older sister." Nicole declared crossing her arms over her chest. Harry thought she looked exactly like Hermione when she was 13.

Harry sighed in frustration before repleying. "Fine you stay, but everyone else can go now. The reason why I'm staying is because Hermione is my soulmate and I'm worried about her."

"Wait I want to stay too, if Nicole can stay then I can. Hermione was my trainer for years and she's a good friend of mine. Harry that's not fair." Matt said wanting to do anything Nicole is doing.

"Fine, but everyone else leaves. I'm sorry for being so rude, but I think that you guys could need some sleep."

"Harry there is no need to say your sorry. I would have said it as well. Come on you lot let's go to bed." Alex ordered waving his hands to push the group out of the room. Harry, Nicole, Matt, Catherine, and Heather remained in the room.

Catherine grabbed a potion and handed it to Harry. Before he could ask what it was Catherine answered for him. "Well Emily told me what happened, and I guessed that you were out of energy. That brusie on your cheek looks real bad. Heather is going to stay to see if Hermione's health changes at all, but I'm pretty tired so I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow." Catherine then left the room to slept with her husband.

Harry quickly took off the cork, and drinked the potion in one gulp. He knew from experience that potions that helped heal you taste like shit. He was right as a horrible taste was left in his mouth after the potion went down his throat.

Nicole and Matt laughed at the face Harry was making. "You know Harry if your face stays that way then people would think there's something wrong with you." Nicole told him with a grin.

"Ha Ha Ha. Real good one Nicole making fun of the way I look." Harry joked with her earning a laugh from the two of them.

"Well I'm going to bed too. If anything happens wake me up, I'll just be in the other room. Keep it down I need my beauty sleep." Heather told them.

"Yeah your right as always Heather. You really do need your beauty sleep because if you don't then you will turn into a banshee." Nicole replied making Harry and Matt burst out laughing.

"Whatever Nicole. I swear you hang out with Hermione to much, she currupted my baby sister." Heather said in a very dramatic way earning a giggle from her youngest sister.

"I'll see ya in the morning." Heather told them leaving the room and going into a small office.

After she left Harry, Nicole, and Matt shared small talk, and sat next to Hermione. Halfway through the night Harry and Matt were playing wizards chess, while Nicole read a book.

"This is sooo boring. How many times have you beaten me anyway Matt?" Harry asked with a yawn.

Matt yawned as well before repleying. "16 out of 16. God Harry this is clearly not your kind of game."

"Yeah wizards chess never really was my best game. Chess in general never really was my kind of game."

"I guess so. it's actually kind of sad watching you lose so badly." Matt exclaimed moving another piece. He was one move away from winning again making the score 17/0 Matt winning.

Harry was about to make his move, when Nicole's hand grabbed his piece and captured Matt's king. Both of the boys were godsmacked at what happened, so shocked that they didn't move an inch. Nicole went back to her book, then 5 minutes later Matt shouted at her. "Hey I was about to win what was that for?! I didn't even see that move coming you cheated Nicole!!"

Nicole glared at him above her book, before saying in a calm, but dangerous tone. "Well then your blind because I saw that move from a mile away. Don't accuse me of cheating _Matthew_ because you should know that I'm not like that. I felt like helping Harry. It was sad anyway to watch him lose so badly. Now the score is 16/1 your winning."

Matt flinched when Nicole used his full name instead of his nickname. That just meant that he was in hot water. "Look I'm sorry Nikky I shouldn't have said that about you. You were only trying to help out Harry and I was acting like a little kid. Will you ever forgive me?" Matt to add effect pouted his lips to make him look like a puppy.

Nicole sighed and hugged him. While they were hugging Matt looked at Harry and winked at him. Harry smiled at him and decided to take a couple of notes from the kid. He figured he could do that to get him out of the doghouse if he was ever in a fight with Hermione.

The two 13 year olds pulled away and Nicole kissed Matt's cheek. "Matt you know that I can't stay being mad at you for long. You should know that that look doesn't affect me." Nicole said trying to deny that she fell for it like a sap.

"Okay I'll believe that." Matt said rolling his eyes.

The rest of the night was boring for the trio. After about two more hours Nicole and Matt fell asleep in their chairs. Harry being a good guy put them both on hospital beds and covered them up. He went back to sit down, looking down at his watch it read 6:30 A.M. Nobody would be up yet for at least another 3 hours.

Harry sighed and looked at Hermione a smile forming on his lips. She looked so beautiful to him, and he was so happy that she was okay. He meant what he said about the training as well, but he decided to wait till Hermione wakes up. He reached his hand out and grabbed her hand. He just sat there looking at her for about 30 minutes. He could feel sleep overcome him in waves, he tried to fight it, but it was no use. Harry feel asleep at Hermione's side, still holding her hand.

--------------

(11:00 A.M Hermione's Point of View.)

Hermione felt like she just got hit by a semi truck. She felt a heavy weight on her right side, and she noticed that someone was holding her right hand. She tried to open her eyes and after several tries she was able to.

'_Guess I'm in the hospital wing of the Manor. How did I end up here anyway?_' Hermione thought. Soon flashbacks of last night's mission came to her head. '_I remember now. God that was a bad night for me. Justin that fucking bastard must have knocked me out. Then that thing attacked me in my sleep. I don't even know what it looked like, but it was very strong I was lucky that I made it back in one piece. It must have been Morgana that casted that spell on me because I never heard of it before, but it felt like dark magic. When did she find the time to cast a spell that dangerous on me without anyone noticing her doing it, including myself. Normally I'm very aware of magical energy around me._'

Hermione thought about it before she opened her eyes in realization.'_WAIT!!! She must have cast the spell on me when I was busy worrying about Harry. The others wouldn't have noticed her doing it either because they were worried about Harry as well. She must have used wandless magic and said the spell in your mind. She's more stronger than I ever thought possible. That fucking evil sadistic bitch!_'

Hermione moved her head to the right to see Harry sleeping, holding her hand. '_Did he really stay by my side all night? I guess he really did._' Hermione could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. '_Keep it together Hermione. Come on keep it together, but I don't deserve him. He's to good for me._' Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione looked around the room, and found Nicole and Matt sleeping in two of the hospital beds. '_They stayed here as well? I can't believe they did that for me._'

Now Hermione couldn't stop the tears falling down her face. She had to get of here fast before someone sees her like this. She used wandless magic to gently lift Harry off of her. As Harry was in the air Hermione got out of bed tears still falling down her face. Hermione grabbed a pillow and put it under Harry, then she proceeded to gently lower him down. Once she was done with that she grabbed a spare broom out of a closet, opened the window, and holding back a sob she flew out the window.

She was flying towards the place that she always goes to cry.

A place that no one knows exist.

A place where no one can see her cry.

--------------

(11:15 A.M Harry's Point Of View)

Very refreshed now that he had that nap, Harry opened his eyes and gasped in shock. Hermione was gone and he was sleeping in a fucking chair with his head on a fucking pillow instead of her.

Harry lifted his head and winced in pain. His neck was killing him, but that's beside the point. Right now Hermione needed to be found. He decided not to tell anyone about this because he would most likely never be trusted alone with Hermione again.

He looked around and noticed an open window. "That wasn't open before I went to bed." Harry whispered to himself. Then it clicked. Hermione flew away from the Manor. "Your a very clever person Hermione Granger, but not clever enough. Help me find my soulmate." Harry whispered to his necklace. Soon the ghost like lion emerged from the neckace.

Harry grabbed a spare broom from a closet. "Okay we have to be quiet because Hermione doesn't want to be found. Got it?" Harry told the lion. The lion nodded his head and flew out the window, Harry following close behind him.

----------

Harry was flying for about 5 minutes when the lion started to desend to the ground, Harry followed him trying very hard not lose him. They landed in the forest right beside the manor. They started walking till they came to a clearing.

Harry thought that this was the most beautiful place he has ever seen. It was like a valley with an average sized lake in the middle of the clearing. He realized that this lake was way different then the one that he fell into last night. The lake that he saw last night was huge and looked pretty mencing, while this one was more welcoming. Harry also noticed that the flowers were in full bloom here as well.

A small breeze blowed so that it was making the grass move gently. Harry soon heard a girl crying nearby. Harry felt his heart break with each sob that this girl made. He looked around desperatly to find this crying girl and comfort her, tell her it was alright. Harry looked at the lion and saw that he was staring intently at something by the lake.

Harry followed the lion's gaze and found none other than Hermione crying under a tree by the lake. She was up against the tree holding her knees, sobs shaking her whole form. She looked so helpless like a little girl whose afraid of the dark. She was still in that hospital gown and her wavy brown hair was down her back.

Harry whispered to the lion. "I have found my soulmate." The lion diappeared into thin air, but not before giving Harry a look that clearly said 'You better take care of her or I will rip you to pieces' kind of look.

Harry then quietly walked up to Hermione, she was so busy crying that she didn't even hear him. It was when Harry was only 2 feet away from her that he decided to make himself known. "Hermione are you okay?" Okay stupid question to ask of course she's not okay, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

He saw that Hermione jumped up in fright and quickly started wiping at her eyes. "What are you talking about Harry of course I'm okay. Why would you ask such a silly question?"

Walking around the tree so that he was in front of her. He noticed the tear stain marks on her face and her eyes were bloodshot. "If your so okay then why were you crying just now before I came here? Why did you leave so suddenly like that, and why don't you ever confide in me Hermione? I love you more than life itself and your my best friend, but I need you to tell me what trouble's you. It's not healthy to keep it all inside like this." Harry then went down on his knees and grabbed both of Hermione's hands and put them into his.

Hermione wouldn't look at Harry directly in the eyes. So he let go of one of his hands and cupped it around her chin. Then he forced her to look at him, but her eyes still looked anywhere expect his face. "Hermione are you ashamed to have me for a boyfriend. Is that why you won't look at me. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you! Please just talk to me so I can make you feel better!" Harry shouted at her his voice full of hurt.

Hermione's eyes opened in shock then they went to sadness as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Is that what you really think? I would never be ashamed to have you as a boyfriend Harry you have to remember that. There's no way that you could have protected me last night so quit beating yourself up over it." Hermione told him her voice trembling.

"Then why won't you look at me then?" Harry asked her with a look of hurt and confusion on his face.

Hermione then looked directly into his eyes. Harry was shocked at how sad she actually looked, but before he could speak she started talking to him. "Because I don't deserve a guy as great as you Harry. All I do is have the people that I love get hurt or die and I can't take it anymore." Tears were now flowing freely down her face, but she still continued talking. "I love you so much Harry that sometimes it hurts not being by your side, but I don't want to see you get hurt because of me. What kind of girlfriend am I if I keep getting my boyfriend almost killed?"

"Don't you think that I feel the same way? Everyone that I love gets hurt or killed and I can't take it anymore either. I love you so much that it also sometimes hurts when your not by my side or I can't hear your angelic voice. I tried over and over to get away from you so I can protect you, but it was like pure torture and I couldn't do it. A life for me without you is like I'm already dead, but I want to live Hermione. I want to live with you by my side, and I want to protect you. When I saw Justin beat the shit out of you I felt so helpless, and I never want to feel that way again. I promise you Hermione that I will get stronger for you and that I will never leave your side. I swear with my life that I will keep those promise's." Harry declared looking into her eyes and seeing into her very soul.

Hermione then started crying harder than before. Harry (wanting to do this for a while now) grabbed her and pulled her into a hug letting her cry on his shoulder whispering soothing words into her ear.

They stayed this way for a while till Harry could hear Hermione's even breathing signaling to him that she was sleeping. He decided to just stay here till she woke up. The others would understand, at least he hopes that they do.

When Harry saw Hermione shiver he waved his hand over her body. Now instead of that thin hospital gown Hermione was fully dressed in blue jeans, and a black and red striped long sleeved shirt. Harry gently picked Hermione up so that he could lean up against the tree and she could lay on his chest.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now?" Harry asked before he too fell asleep his head resting on Hermione's head.

---------------

(Somewhere In America Ginny's Point Of View)

'_I can't believe that Alex gave us such an awesome mission._' Ginny thought to herself. Why she was so happy was because her, Draco, Neville, Dudley, Luna and Lavender were at Ozzfest. The Ozzfest.

There mission was to destroy some Americian Deatheaters that were there recruiting some followers. The gang already killed the deatheaters, and were now moshing to Slipknot.

Ginny screamed as loud as she could when she heard Slipknot play her favorite song of all time. She started singing along when the singer started singing the lyrics:

_Stapled shut - Inside an outside world  
And I'm sealed in tight - Bizarre but right at home  
I'm claustrophobic - Closing in  
And I'm catastrophic - Not again  
I'm smeared across the page and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me up in all your sordid little insurrections  
I've got no time to lose - I'm just caught up in all the cattle _

Ginny saw Draco mosh like a crazy person in nothing but black jeans showing off his six pack. Ginny eyed him with lust in her eyes just as he punched a person in the face so hard that Ginny couldn't even see his nose with all the blood oozing out.

_Fray the strings... Throw the shapes... Hold your breath... Listen _

Some person punched Lavender in the back of the head. Apparently Neville saw who it was because he started beating the shit out of him. Luna went over to Lavender to ask if she was alright.

_I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
Before I forget that_

Dudley also was moshing with Draco and they were cleaning up house. Everyone who stupid enough to challenge them got a one way ticket to the hospital.

_I'm ripped across the ditch and settled in the dirt  
And I wear you like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt   
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscretions  
I've got no right to win - I'm just caught up in all the battles _

Ginny didn't really care for moshing that much. It seemed pointless to her, so instead she headbanged and screamed her heart out feeling her vocal cords vibrate.

_Locked in clutch... Pushed in place... Hold your breath... Listen_

'_Man Hermione is so going to be jealous when she hears this. She has to be close to being a bigger Slipknot fan than Draco and that's saying something. He is a huge maggot._' thought Ginny with a smile. (Maggot is what Slipknot calls their fans. Weird I know, but also fucking sweet.)

_I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget   
Before I forget that _

Ginny saw that their little group was in the eye of the huge mosh pit, and Draco was living it up. He told her once that one of his goals in life is to be at a Slipknot concert in the mosh pit. Apparently he got his wish because Ginny's never seen him so happy before expect the time when they both declared their love for one another.

_My end, it justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade  
The end of the road and my end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
My every attempt to evade   
The end of the road_

Towards the end of the song the drummer did a sick solo that made the crowd go wild. Ginny felt someone punch her in the hip really hard. Before she could attack the guy Draco was already beating the shit out of him.

"Are you okay?!!" Draco screamed at her because the music was so loud.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry!!" Ginny screamed back hugging her boyfriend.

"I think that we should go it's getting a little to dangerous here!!" Draco shouted grabbing her arm and pulling her with him. He then rounded up everyone else and they started walking away from the pit as the song was about to end. 

_I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
Before I forget that _

Once they were far enough from the stage so that they don't have to scream in order for them to be heard they started talking.

"That was fucking awesome! I can't believe were really here at Ozzfest and I was in the pit!" Draco screamed acting like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Were away from the stage there's no need to scream!" yelled Neville who was still pissed off that someone would punch his girlfriend like that and try to walk away without trying to see if she was alright.

"Neville calm down I'm okay really. I just have a headache." Lavender said putting her arms around Neville.

"Yeah Neville she's okay. I checked her over and the only thing that she has is a little bump." Luna told him trying to reassure the young man.

"A BUMP!! That fucking bastard is going to get it now!!" Neville yelled overreacting a little to much.

"Neville calm down okay. I'm okay really don't go all 'over protective' boyfriend on me yet." Lavender told him rolling her eyes at his behavior.

"If you say so, but I think that we should head back now. Our mission is done, and Alex said that we have to return home when we are done. It's been 10 hours since we completed our mission." Neville told the others.

Draco sighed and agreed with him. "Yeah your right. Ginny what time will it be when we get back?" asked Draco.

Ginny looked at her watch that was still in the United Kingdom's time before repleying. "When we get there it will be 1:00."

"A.M or P.M." asked Dudley.

"P.M."

"Hey I wonder how Harry did on his first mission." Dudley said out loud hoping that his cousins mission was a success.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you Dudley. Knowing Harry he's probably in the boys tower sleeping away. It's Hermione that I'm really worried about." Ginny told the others with a sigh.

"Gin don't worry I'm sure that my sister is okay, and sleeping in the girls tower as we speak." Draco reassured her even though he was worried himself.

They all walked to a place where they first arrived and left most of their stuff here. They gathered their stuff and apparated to Slayer Manor.

----------

(Slayer Manor Draco and Ginny's Point Of View)

When Darco opened the doors of Slayer Manor and stepped inside the Manor, he should have known something was wrong. He saw his Dad run out of the Great Hall. He looked very stressed, and scared. There were only a couple of times when Draco saw his Dad like this and clearly something went wrong while they were away.

"Dad what's wrong?" Draco asked getting his Dad's attention.

Alex looked at them before repleying. "Good your finally back from your mission. I guess that it went well." They all nodded their heads and Alex continued. "We have a crisis here. Hermione and Harry have disappeared, and Hermione is very weak right now." Alex then went to a short explaination at what happened on Harry and Hermione's mission last night.

"Justin's still alive?" Draco asked shocked.

"And he's a vampire. Why does he still have his soul?" Luna asked shocked as well.

"So you don't know where Hermione and Harry are right now." Ginny said going into action. She knew exactly where they were, but she had to make it seem like she didn't know.

"No we have no idea. Nicole woke up and found that they weren't there so she told Heather who just about had a panic attack. Then she told the rest of the castle and we have been looking for them for an hour and a half already." Alex told them putting his hand through his brown hair.

"Okay how about we spilt up. Dudley you go with Alex, Neville, Luna, and Lavender your a group, and Draco and I are a group. Draco let's search outside." Ginny told him trying to sound like she didn't know anything at all on the missing couples whereabouts.

"Okay lets go." Alex ordered walking with Dudley down the hallway.

"Yeah lets find Harry and Hermione then I can get some sleep." Neville said with a lazy grin. Lavender smacked him upside the head as her, Neville, and Luna walked up the stairs.

After Draco and Ginny saw that they were gone they quickly ran out of the Manor and towards the forest. They were walking towards a clearing being as silent as they could be.

"Ginny are you sure they're even there?" Darco asked avoiding a low branch.

"Of course I'm sure. Hermione might not have told Harry about the clearing, but he has that necklace that she gave him for his birthday. You and I both know that this is where Hermione goes to get away from it all. Now shut up because then they might hear us." Ginny told him smacking Draco in the back of the head.

They started walking in slience when they saw the clearing. They looked around behind a tree, but there was no sight of Harry or Hermione. So they decided to walk towards the lake, they went by a huge tree that was by the lake.

Suddenly they heard even breathing from behind them. Slowly they turned around and they both sighed with relief.

"Awww. They look so cute together. Draco do you still have your camera?" Ginny asked him really wanting to take a picture.

"Yeah I do." Draco said he pulled out his camera and gave to her. Once Ginny got the camera she started taking photos like crazy. "Are you sure that we should be doing this? I think that we should wake them up and go back to the castle before everyone calls the S.W.A.T team." Draco warned her wanting to get the hell out of here.

"They already called the S.W.A.T team. Fine you can wake them up, but I'm not they look to cute together and I don't know if Harry punches in his sleep." Ginny declared looking at the sleeping couple.

What was so cute about Harry and Hermione? Harry was leaning up against the tree with Hermione at his side. He had his arm draped over her shoulder, while she cuddled up against his side. To make it look more adorable was that Harry had his head on top of Hermione's head and they both had small smiles on their faces.

Draco went up to the sleeping couple, and gently shook Hermione. She started mumbling in her sleep, Drace continued to shake her till she shouted. "Heather for the last time I didn't take your toothbrush!! Now go away I'm trying to destroy the evil ninja monkeys!!"

That made Draco and Ginny fall on the ground laughing. Hermione woke up and was about to go after them, but realized that Harry was holding her down. She gently shook him awake, and when that didn't work she punched him on his side making him wake up instantly.

"Hermione what was that for?" Harry asked rubbing his side as he glared at her. Then he saw Draco and Ginny on the ground laughing. "What's their problem?"

"I don't know, but they woke me up." Hermione pouted making Harry kiss her on the lips. Hermione smiled and returned the kiss. Once they pulled away Hermione questioned. "What was that little show of affection all about?"

He smiled, kissed her on the lips once more before saying simply. "You look so cute when you pout." Harry saw her blush in embarassment. Draco and Ginny finally finished laughing. They got up from the ground, as did Harry and Hermione.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Hermione asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"We should be asking you the same question. The whole family is searching up and down for you two. Your just lucky that we found you and not Alex. He would have ripped Harry in two." Ginny told them crossing her arms over her chest like Hermione, but adding a glare. Then Ginny saw the tear stains on Hermione's cheeks, and her smeared makeup. "Hermione were you crying?" Ginny asked concerned for her friend.

When Draco heard that he looked at Hermione's face more closely, then his eyes widened in shock. "Hermione you have been crying. What happened? Harry if I find out that you had something to do with hurting my little sister I will give you a slow and painful death." Draco told him in a dangerous tone, cracking his knuckles to scare Harry more.

Harry gulped a little frightened, while Hermione turned away from them and walked towards the lake to wash her face. Ginny followed her along with Draco and Harry not to far behind.

Hermione was washing her face, rubbing very hard to remove any clue that she was crying. Ginny grabbed her shoulder, but Hermione just shrugged her off.

Ginny looked down at the water eyes filled with sadness. "Hermione come on tell us what happened. What made you so upset that you had to come here and cry?" Ginny asked her softly sounding hurt that her best friend wouldn't tell her whats up.

She stopped what she was doing because Ginny sounded so sad. Hermione felt horrible about not telling her best friend and brother. She stopped what she was doing and thought over what she should do. "Fine I'll tell you. I came here to cry because of Harry." Hermione told them bluntly.

Wrong move Hermione because once Draco heard it was about Harry he grabbed the said boy around the neck and punched him in the face making Harry fall to the ground in pain. As he was trying to get up Draco kicked him in the side. As he laid on the ground moaning in agony Draco came up to him, grabbed his shirt roughly and pulled him up so that they were face to face. Then he started yelling at the poor boy. "You fucking bastard I thought I told you to not hurt her!! I WILL KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY SISTER!!!"

Draco then pulled back his arm and made a fist with his hand. He was about to punch Harry in the face again when Hermione grabbed the back of Draco's arm. "Hermione what are you doing? It's his fault that he hurt you and I warned him that if he hurt you he will suffer."

Harry decided to speak up at that point. "Actually Draco you never said that to me." At the death glare that he got from Draco Harry quickly replied. "But I will listen to you next time."

"BASTARD THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME!!!!" Draco yelled at him pulling back his arm even though Hermione was still holding it.

"DRACO QUIT BEING AN ASSHOLE AND LISTEN TO ME!!!" Hermione screamed at her way too over protective brother.

Draco instantly shut up, but did not let go of his hold on Harry. Hermione then proceeded to tell Ginny and Draco what happened when they were here. Once they were done Draco let go of Harry and held out his hand for him (smiling in embarassment by the way).

"Sorry mate I got a little to carried away. You should know that I'm quite protective of my siblings, but mostly Hermione, Nicole, and Chris. Especially Hermione and Nicole because they might get taken advantage of by a guy or something bad like that just because their girls. I don't worry about Chris that much, but when he starts going to Hogwarts I'm going to have to look out for him." Draco told Harry helping him up.

Once Harry got off he started dusting himself off repleying in a sarcastic tone. "I never would have thought it possible."

"Okay now that we are done here let's go back to the others." Ginny ordered the others.

"I agree with Ginny. Lets go." Hermione said. Hermione and Harry grabbed their brooms and followed Ginny and Draco out of the clearing.

(A/N YEAH!!! That was the ninth chapter. One more chapter then I hit number 10. I hope that you liked the chapter, and sorry for the slow update I'm just lazy. I do not own Slipknot or Ozzfest for that matter, so don't sue me. That song was Before I Forget By Slipknot. I love that song. This was a really long chapter too. Sorry for the spelling and grammar errors that I might have missed. Please read and review. See Ya!!)


	11. Chapter 10: Finrod & Tari

(A/N Guys I'm really sorry about not updating since December, but I've been really busy writing my other stories and dealing with problems at home. I won't make any promises about when I'll update again so savor this chapter cause it might be awhile till I update again. Now here's chapter 10. God you have no idea how long I wanted to say that.)

Last Time:

_"Sorry mate I got a little to carried away. You should know that I'm quite protective of my siblings, but mostly Hermione, Nicole, and Chris. Especially Hermione and Nicole because they might get taken advantage of by a guy or something bad like that just because their girls. I don't worry about Chris that much, but when he starts going to Hogwarts I'm going to have to look out for him." Draco told Harry helping him up._

_Once Harry got off he started dusting himself off repleying in a sarcastic tone. "I never would have thought it possible."_

_"Okay now that we are done here let's go back to the others." Ginny ordered the others._

_"I agree with Ginny. Lets go." Hermione said. Hermione and Harry grabbed their brooms and followed Ginny and Draco out of the clearing._

Chapter 10: Finrod and Tari

The walk back through the forest had everyone in lighter spirits then when they came in. All of them wanted to take a while to get back to the Manor because Hermione and Harry didn't feel like getting yelled at by everyone. Hell Draco and Ginny didn't feel like hearing them get yelled at because even though they deserved it they had to get away to clear their minds.

"So when did you get back from your mission?" asked Hermione deciding to make small talk as they stumpled into another clearing.

"Oh we just got back not even an hour ago. Man your going to be sooo jealous when I tell you what our mission was." Draco said making his sister wait so he can gloat in her face.

Hermione looked at him trying to hide her curiousity the best that she could. "I bet it wasn't that great."

"Wait so your calling going to Ozzfest not great. Did Harry kiss you a little too hard because I don't think enough oxygen has gone into your brain." teased Draco getting ready to jump up and down getting ready to rub it in.

But Hermione did the exact opposite she yawned and waved her hand at him before rolling her eyes. "Oh is that all." She calmly told him like it was nothing.

Draco looked like someone stabbed him in the heart over and over with the look that he had on his face. Harry and Ginny tried not to start laughing at him because both already knew that this would happen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IS THAT ALL!!!! SLIPKNOT WAS THERE NEED I EXPLAIN ANYMORE!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs making his face turn beat red and the birds in the area fly away.

"Slipknot is soooo overrated now a day's. Hello Corey dyed his hair blonde and he's supposed to be an all hardcore metal god. What hardcore metal god dyes his hair blonde?" Hermione told him as she looked at her fingernails as Draco was getting ready to attack her.

"So what if he dyed his hair blonde. This is a free country and if he want's to dye his hair then he can dye his hair." That's when Draco went into his lecure mode and it lasted for 2 minutes till Ginny got so sick of it that she went up to him and kissed him on the lips to shut him up.

When she was done Draco had a dazed look on his face and he was even drooling a little. Ginny looked at him before wiping up his drool with her sleeve. "You know Draco thats not very attractive." She put it bluntly. Too bad he was in another world and will be for a couple of minutes.

"Thank god Ginny I thought I would've had to knock some sense into him." Harry told her as he patted her on the back.

"Yeah well that wouldn't have happened if Hermione didn't have to insult his favorite band." The red head said as she glared at the brown haired girl, but soon she realized that she wasn't paying any attention to them. "Hermione what's wrong?" Still she got no answer from her as she continued to stare at a dark part in the woods.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and everyone found it quite difficult to keep their footing. Then something shot up in the air right in front of Hermione ready to uppercut her in the face, but luckily with her cat like reflexies she moved out of the way just in time.

The thing roared in anger and continued it's attack, but every punch or kick it threw Hermione managed to block it with grace. Harry tried to see what this creature was, but it was too dark to tell what it was.

The creature kept attacking and Hermione still kept blocking, but suddenly she tripped over a piece of wood. That made her lose her balance letting the creature have an open shot. With all it's force it punched her in the stomach and they all heard their friend scream in pain.

Harry couldn't stand back any longer so he went to help Hermione, but just as he was about to be by her side another one of these creatures appeared. It went to punch him in the face, but he quickly moved his head watching the creature's arm fly back making his hair wave a little. Just as the creature was about to pull back his arm Harry grabbed it, twisted around so his back was turned to the creature, and threw it over his shoulder. The creature landed on the ground with a thud.

Not wasteing any valueable time Harry reached into his boots and pulled out his hand gun. He pointed it at the creature's face and finally saw what it was.

It was none other than a elf, but this wasn't like the house elves that he was friends with. First of all it was tall around 6 foot, and it looked exactly like a human except for the pointy ears. Also this elf looked beyond pissed off at Harry and looked at him like he was worse than dirt. He realized that by his gruff features that it was a male with long black hair tied back into a ponytail. His eyes were blue, but just by looking into them made Harry shiver at his intense hatred.

He could hear the fighting that was going on with Hermione and the other elf, but he also heard more noises which signaled to him that now Draco and Ginny were fighting too.

"Ha I should have guessed that a low life human such as you would use a gun. Your all the same nothing but dirt." The elf told him in a angry tone. His voice was low and deep, you can just feel the malice in his words.

Harry grabbed the elf by the cuff of his collar and pulled him up still making sure that the gun was pointed at his face. "What did you say that I am?" He questioned the elf daring him to say more.

He just glared at Harry before replying in his cold tone. "You heard what I said human or is your ears too full of dirt." He laughed at him when he saw his face contort in rage.

"Your going to pay for that you asshole." Harry threatened in a low voice that was filled with his controlled anger.

The elf didn't reply back, but he did spit in the boys face hitting him on the cheek. That was enough to make Harry go over the edge, he pulled back his fist and socked him in the face. He felt his nose break and could feel the cool crimson liquid on his knuckles. He didn't let go of his hold on the elf though, but he did smack him in the face with the barrel of his gun.

All the elf did though was coldly laugh at Harry before spiting his blood on his face again this time hitting him directly in the eye. He screamed in pain when he felt it start to burn. Harry let go of the grip he had on the elf and grabbed his eye.

Wrong move because as soon as he let go of the elf he went into action. He bent down on the ground and tripped Harry using his leg. The boy fell hard on the ground and yelled in pain yet again.

The elf stood directly above Harry and got down so that he was inches from his ear. "My name is Finrod Vardamir. Now tell me your name?" Finrod told him.

"Why do you care what my name is if you think I'm dirt?" Harry shot back not giving into the elfs demands so easily.

"Because even dirt has a name and I like to hear my victims names before I kill them." Was his cold reply and it sent shivers up his spine at the coldness of his words. He talked of death like one talks about the weather and the only person that he knows that talks like that is Voldemort.

"Fine my name is Harry Potter." He responded trying to breathe because Finrod decided to lay on his stomach.

"Potter you say? Your father was rival's with my father. That bastard killed him you know that! Yup thats why I hate you human's so much if you were never here then my clan can live in peace and I would still have my father." Finrod streached his hand to grasp a hold of Harry's neck. He then proceeded to pick him up in the air still keeping a good hold on his neck.

Harry was gasping for breath and with each passing second he could feel his head get lighter and lighter demanding for oxygen. Suddenly he felt Finrod let go of his grip on his throat and Harry fell down to the ground gasping for air. His throat burned and he found it very hard to breathe at first, but he started to calm down and his breathing was becoming normal.

He turned his head at his savior and saw none other than Draco standing in front of him with brass knuckles on his hands. He looked at Finrod who was on the ground sporting a bloody bruise on his cheek.

It took Harry a while to figure it out, but soon he realized that Draco sucker punched Finrod in the face thus saving his life.

He was about to get up, but Draco waved his hand at him telling him to stay in place. "But I can still fight!" Harry protested at his friend.

"I know that you can still fight, but it's unfair to fight two against one. I have morales when it comes to fighting and I refuse to fight dirty." The blonde haired Slayer told his friend as he continued to look at his opponent.

Finrod just smirked at him before wiping the blood from his cheek and standing up. "I never knew that humans have morales, but I guess their is alway's a black sheep in the bunch."

"Yeah will I can say that there is more black sheep than white sheep in my family." Was Draco's remark as got in a fighting stance.

"I highly doubt it human's are the same low life creatures doesn't matter how you act your still nothing but trash." Finrod said as he was getting in a fighting stance.

Harry looked between the two in awe. Neither showed any sign of fear nor did they make a move because they were waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Finrod ran at Draco with incredible speed, but all the blonde did was smile at the black haired savage.

He threw the first punch aiming for the human's stomach. It would have been a fatal wound, but Draco jumped back just in time and threw a high kick at Finrod's head. He avoided the attack by doing a back flip in the air and landing about a foot away.

That's how the fight was at first hand to hand, nothing more, but with each passing minute the fight became more and more violent. Harry turned his head to see how the girls were doing. Both were fighting their same opponents, but they teamed up human girls against elf girls. Then he turned his head to see another elf (this one male) that Draco fought. It was dead on the on the ground and his entire face was smashed in.

He knew that he couldn't get in this fight for it would anger Draco and he just got back on his good side. Also he knew that his friend wanted to fight this guy really bad, he wouldn't want to ruin Draco's time at having fun.

'_But if Draco loses I won't give Finrod a chance to kill him. Either way our side will win this fight._' thought Harry as he formed his plan. He stood up ready to jump into the action when he was needed.

Finrod flew into a tree when Draco's fist collided with his arm. He waited a couple of minutes for the pain to ease a little, but he knew that this fight would never end if they fought hand to hand. "You know you have to be the strongest opponent I have faced in a long time." Draco stopped what he was doing to stare at the elf with raised eyebrows.

The elf continued with his little speech. "You see I haven't brought out my dagger in a long time and you should be very lucky." He then grabbed the dagger from his sheath and both human's looked at it in awe.

It was about 8 or 9 inches in length and the blade was pure black. Also the blade was curved a little and the hilt of the dagger looked like a pirate sword hilt. It protected his whole hand from the top and bottom so it would be hard to get it out of his hands. Finally there was little holes towards the top of the blade. It was an amazing dagger, but how much damage could it do?

"This is eclipse. This blade was crafted by my father before his death and I carry it everywhere I go. Using this dagger I have encountered many strong opponents and each time I came out victorious." Finrod explained as he looked at his dagger with great pride.

"Cool, so I guess you won't mind if I use a different weapon then." Draco said to the black haired elf.

"Well if you think that that will help you then try all you want because you can never beat me with eclipse at my side." Finrod gloated to Draco with a huge smirk that totally said 'I'm so better than you'.

Harry glared at the elf really starting to hate the guy, but all Draco did was smile as he opened his trench coat and pulled out his selected weapon. He took off his brass knuckles and put then back in his trench coat, before taking the coat off and throwing it next to Harry.

The weapon that Draco selected looked almost exactly like his brass knuckles, except for a few changes. First off it was made of iron instead of brass. Next on each knuckle was a pointed surface that would hurt really bad if you were ever punched. Finally it had a blade on the outward facing end. The blade looked very sharp and even if you barely dodge the punch then you'll get sliced by the blade. Harry realized that this was the perfect weapon for Draco and it suited him perfectly.

"I don't have a special name for these, but I know that they are called Iron Knuckles and they are extremely powerful when used correctly." Draco told him as he slipped them on his hands and did a couple of practice swings.

"Ha those things can't beat my dagger that easily. It's time you be knocked down to size human, but before I do that tell me your name." Finrod asked Draco instead of ordered like he did to Harry.

"It's only polite if you say your name first before I say mine." stated Draco as he still smiled at the elf.

"My name is Finrod Vardamir. Now please tell me yours?"

"My name is Draco Granger."

"Draco what a fine name for a guy like you. When a person is named Draco they are granted with powerful strength and bravery just like the dragons that their named after." Finrod explained making Harry blink a couple of times as he tried to understand what he said.

"Well I should say the same for you. Finrod shows bravery and loyalty to his kind. They are blessed with amazing speed and dark looks that will grant him any woman he wants." Draoc told him still all smiles.

Finrod laughed at him before saying in a shocked voice. "I never knew a human that actually knew our name meanings. You surprise me Draco I really mean it. Your different from the other humans that I have met, too bad that we have to fight to the death. Maybe we could have been friends in another time if we didn't have to meet like this."

"Yeah fate has a way to bring warriors together through battles, but I promise you this Finrod that no matter what the outcome is I will look back at this fight and think of it as the fight of a true warrior." Draco told the elf that some how through this fight has become his warrior brother.

"Yes and I will do the same no matter what. Your the only human that I have ever known that hasn't fought dirty or tired to run away from the fight. Just remember that now your my warrior brother and my friend."

"Now lets fight and stop talking cause I can't wait to see what that blade will do." Draco exclaimed wiping the smile from is face as he became more serious as he got ready to fight.

"Vice versa. How about when that leaf falls to the ground then the battle begins." Finrod told him pointing to a leaf being whipped around by the wind.

"Fine thats the signal." agreed Draco getting into his fighting stance.

They both stayed in that postition waiting for that leaf to fall to the ground. Soon the leaf broke away from the tree and just floated above the ground taunting the two warriors. It was close to the ground just 5 inches from touching.

4 inches...

3 inches...

2 inches...

1 inch...

IT LANDED ON THE GROUND!!

Both warriors jumped in the air and started fighting, while Harry looked on in awe.

----------

"Hermione look out!!" Ginny screamed to her distracted friend. The young girl turned her head just in time to miss an arrow aimed at her face.

The brown haired girl did a couple of backflips till she was right by Ginny's side. "Thanks for giving me the heads up." She gasped as she tried to regain her breath.

"Your welcome, but I know you would have done the same for me." The red head replied as she looked around for the attackers, but they disappeared a while ago. Ever since then they have been on the defence, while those elves were on the offense.

Hermione looked over at the boy's fight and smirked. "Looks like Draco is having some fun. I have never seen him so happy when he fights."

"Your right normally he is all serious and grumpy, but he's smiling and looking like he's having a good time." His girlfriend said as she admired him from a far.

Suddenly they heard a swoosh coming right towards them. Hermione thinking quickly punched a nearby tree before grabbing it and using it as a shield. They heard the loud smacks that told them that multiple arrows were shot into the tree.

"Just fucking great an elf that has good aim. Arg and this isn't my best fighting style either." Bitched Hermione as she dropped the tree and saw all the arrows that would have hit them if the tree didn't take the blows. "Holy shit! Is she some super aimer or what. My god this is crazy." She exclaimed as she stared at the spot that had around 20 arrows all close together in one spot.

All Ginny did was smile at her friend before opening up her trench coat and pulling out four 9 inch silver needles. "Don't worry Hermione remember your with me." She told her friend with a sly smile.

An arrow came out of the thick forest and both girls jumped up in the air. Then out of no where one of the elves appeared in front of Hermione and punched her across the face. She flew into a tree and luckily landed on a tree branch where she stayed for now.

Ginny threw a needle at the elf and it pierced her neck. The elf screamed in pain before going limp and falling to the ground making a sickening crunch as her body touched the earth. The elf laid dead on the ground with various bones sticking out of her body.

Then the elf that was in hiding shot another arrow that missed Ginny by mere centimeters. Once her feet touched the ground she wildly looked around to see if she can see anything that looked like her opponent.

Her chance came when the elf shot another arrow at the girl. She twisted her body around so that she missed the arrow, but had a chance to throw her needles. With all her might she chucked two needles to her left and smiled in pride when she heard a scream of agony.

Quickly running so she wouldn't lose her Ginny saw that elf. She was pulling out the needles from her arm, but before the elf could react Ginny jumped on her. They both fought on the ground to see who would win, they rolled around and around till Ginny grabbed the elfs throat and pinned her down. She let her guard down for a second, but that was enough to let the elf kick her over her body, then pin her down instead.

The red head struggled to breathe as the elf had a tight grip on her throat, then she leaned down she that she could stare into her eyes.

Ginny was shocked by this elfs actions and wouldn't look away from her cold green eyes. They were so full of hate that it scared her that it could all come from one person. The elf's blonde hair blew with the wind, but it never looked like it was messy. The elf decided to speak, but her voice sent shivers down Ginny's spine with every word she spoke. "Tell me your name human, before I slit your throat."

She gulped and tried really hard to keep her voice from trembling, but it was no use. "My...na..na..name...is.."

"Spit it out already!" impatiently shouted the elf pulling out her short arrows and pointing it at Ginny's right eye.

"Ginny Weasley!" she screamed not wanting to die like this. She was sweating really bad and tried to hold back a whimper as she saw the elf smile cruelly.

"My name is Tari Yavetil. Well it's been nice warming up, but I'm sick of playing around. Now it's time to feel your blood on my hands as I look down at your corpse." Tari told her as she pulled back her hand ready to stab the young girl in the head.

Ginny closed her eyes as tears ran down her face, but she refused to see that damn elf as she was about to be killed. She waited for the arrow head to pierce her forehead, but it never came. She heard Tari yell out in pain and Ginny opened her eyes sighing in relief at who she saw.

True the arrow head was just an inch away from going through her head, and it still hung above her head. She was just lucky that Hermione ran up to the group and grabbed Tari's hand to prevent her from killing Ginny.

The Slayer pulled the elf's hand back further and further until Tari couldn't stand it any longer and screamed in pain again. Hermione punched her in the face and watched as she let go of Ginny's throat and grabbed her face in agony.

The thing that shocked Ginny the most was that her friend didn't go after the elf. All she did was stand there and watch her with an angry look.

"What are you doing? Go and attack her before she regains her strength back!" Ginny yelled at her friend hoping to snap her out of her daze. This was no time to show manners to a creature ready to kill you at a second's notice.

"I disagree Ginny, there is alway's a time to show manners to an opponent. No matter how much they want you dead. Elves never fight unfair and I down right refuse to play dirty." Hermione snapped at her friend her eyes never leaving Tari for a second.

Before Ginny could respond Tari slowly stood up and laughed coldly at Hermione. "You think that I'll believe that bullshit for a second. All human's are the same dirty, stealing, lying piece's of trash." To empathise her speech she spit at the ground in front of Hermione's feet.

"Why you little mother..." Ginny was about to finish her sentence when her friend lifted her hand to shut her up.

"Not all human's are the same and you shouldn't judge us for what's others have done to you in the past. My friend's and I have never disrespected you or your clan so why pick a fight?" questioned Hermione as she stared into the elf's eyes.

"This is our territory and your trespassing! You have no right to just waltz in here and not expect us to attack!" shouted back Tari as she clenched her fists in pure rage.

"I've never seen you before and I've lived here my whole life."

"We were run out of our home land years ago and we've been searching for a new place to live. As we were looking one of our elders told us that this area used to belong to us centuries ago. Our clan is slowly dimissioning thanks to you humans so we had no choice but to come here. I'll warn you one time human keep out of our home or I will kill you to avenge the deaths of my brothers and sisters." Tari explained as she pulled out a 22 inch machete.

"Well I'm sorry about your clan." That threw Tari off guard a little. "But I can never forgive you for almost killing my friend." She coldly stated making the elf tremble a little. "I can see that were a lot a like Tari."

That statment made Tari yell at Hermione and look at her in disgust. "How are we in anyway alike."

"You would do anything for your clan even risk your life time and time again. You fight with your heart and your emotions never going against your beliefs. That's my way of a warrior too." explained Hermione as she pulled her katana out of her sheath, which was strapped on her side. The blade was around 24 inches long and looked like a regular Japanese sword, but looks can be deceiving sometimes.

"Do you think that that sword can hurt me." exclaimed Tari as she got in her fighting stance.

"Maybe or maybe not. It all depends on your reflexes. I'll tell you now I won't go easy on you." Hermione warned the other girl as she too got in her fighting stance.

"Nor will I. Now on the count of three we fight." Tari said and instead of waiting for Hermione to respond she quickly yelled. "ONE!"

"Two." Hermione whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"THREE!!!" Shouted Ginny as she watched as both girls run at each other with their amazing speed.

--------

Both warriors jumped in the air and started fighting, while Harry looked on in awe. It was jaw dropping how both those guys fought and Harry made sure to take some notes.

Finrod went to stab Draco in the arm but the human avoided his blow by bending backwards. He came back up and went to drop kick him in the shoulder, but he just grabbed his leg. Finrod using all his strength spun Draco around and around until he let go.

Draco was flying at a fast pace and realized that he was about to collide into a tree. He flipped around so his feet would take the force and grunted in pain as his feet smashed into the tree, but before it could break he used all his force and pushed back on the tree. It took just a second for him to come flying right back at the elf and as he heard the tree behind him crash to the ground, he pulled back his fist and punched Finrod squarely in the jaw.

The force of the punch sent him flying into a boulder, but unlike Draco he didn't have the strength to push himself back. With heavy force Finrod smashed into the boulder turning it into rubble. It was about 5 or 6 minutes when he finally picked himself back up and he looked to be in great pain.

"Lucky shot." He told Draco as he wiped some blood from his lip. "But that won't happen again." Then he disappeared into thin air.

Draco just stood there with a sly grin on his face. Harry looked at his friend like he was crazy or something, but decided not to talk cause it might distract him.

Then out of no where Finrod appeared right behind Draco's back and stabbed him with his dagger. It all happened so fast that Harry didn't even see where exactly he stabbed him.

The human had a look of surprise on his before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Now it was the elf's turn to have a look of surprise of his face.

"Hey look behind you." A voice whispered behind Finrod. The elf stupidly turned around to see a smirking Draco Granger. "Sorry about this buddy." Then with all his might he punched him directly in the stomach.

Blood spurted from Finrod's mouth as he felt all the breath leave his lungs. Suddenly Draco had a look of concentration of his face before he told the elf. "Now it's time you meet my favorite attack hurricane fist."

A powerful wind started coming around the area, but mostly it centered around Draco's fist. Then when the wind was at it's most powerful it shot into Finrod's stomach like a rocket. He screamed in pain before flying into 5 rows of trees.

"Dude how the fuck did you do that!" exclaimed Harry as he looked at the devestation that that attack produced.

"Well it's easy all you do is use your wandless magic." Draco told him like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Yeah well I figured that much out, but how did you make that attack that powerful?" asked the Boy Who Lived.

"These weapons that I made are designed for wind magic. It can hold big portions of magic over wind and shoot it all out at once like a gun. That's why I'm the wind master in the family." The blonde told him as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait so everyone in the family is a master of a certain element?"

"Yeah, but only the best of the best. It takes a couple of years to be a elemental master. The only element that I'm good at is wind so I worked with what I got." Draco explained still keeping his eyes on where Finrod was.

"Oh yeah I remember Hermione telling me that. I keep forgeting that her and I are the only ones that can control all the elements." Harry told him as he smacked himself upside his head with his hand.

"You know talking while a fight is going on is very stupid not to metion rude! Do you think that I can be beaten that easily!" yelled Finrod as he stood up and disappeared into thin air again.

He appeared again in front of Draco and this time the blonde was caught off guard. The elf jumped up into the air and kicked him in the neck.

Draco gasped in pain and went flying as Finrod disappeared again. He appeared again in front of the human, and when he came close enough to him he slide across the ground and kicked Draco up in the air.

Flying about 30 feet up in the air Draco felt his body start to come back to the ground. He tried moving, but found that his body was numb from the kick to the neck. He felt Finrod grasp him around the waist and start to spin him around really fast. He knew that if he didn't act fast he would die from the blow.

So with his mind power he summoned the powers of the wind to slow him down so he wouldn't die from the fall. Finrod let go of him and his body was falling at a very fast rate. He concentrated more and felt the wind smack his face making little cuts here and there. He smashed into the ground at a fast rate, but not so fast as to kill him.

4 or 6 minutes later Draco stood up as he wiped the blood dripping from his cheek. "That was a good combo Finrod, I really wasn't expecting that." He told the elf as he smiled happily.

"You talk too much Draco. Why don't you use less of that mouth and put it into your fighting." Finrod told him as he pulled his dagger out in front of him.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just I haven't had a fight this good in a long time and I really enjoy fighting with you." The blonde told him as he too got in his fighting stance with his iron knuckles in front of him.

They ran at each other again and duked it out for 5 or 6 minutes before they both jumped back at the same time. Both disappeared from their spots only to start fighting again in the trees. Both fighters had several big slices on their skin, but they both continued till it got to be really pointless.

'_Draco has to stop fighting or he will die. ARGG and this was supposed to be a day off. I wonder how Hermione and Ginny are doing right now?_' Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Draco and Finrod both fell to the ground on their knees gasping from breath.

They were sweating like crazy and it showed that they were ready to fall over in exhaustion. At the same time they got up and with there remaining strength they ran at each other in full sprint. This was the part in the battle that would determine the winner of this fight and everyone knew this.

As the two warriors got closer they pulled back their right arms that carried their weapons. When they were finally in close fighting distance they each stabbed the other in the chest and at the same time pulled their weapons out. They continued running away from the other till they were 8 feet apart. The wounds finally got to the two young men and screaming in pain they both fell to the ground face first their own blood slowly making a puddle around them.

Harry quickly ran to Draco's side and flipped him over, and ripped the remains of his shirt off. There was blood everywhere, but he saw the stab wound to the chest. Putting his hand over the wound Harry started to slowly heal the wound. Luckily Hermione taught him some healing magic while they were at Avalon and he thanked the gods that he remembered it.

After healing some really deep wounds he finally saw Draco start to stir in his slumber. He opened his eyes and grabbed Harry's hand to get the boy's attention. Once he got it he started talking in a low and raspy voice. "Heal...Finrod...too. Don't ask questions...just do it." Then he let go of Harry's hand before collasping again.

Not knowing what to do Harry thought it over. '_Why would Draco want to save him anyway. He tried to kill us all just because we were humans. ARRRGGGGG!!!! Fine I'll fucking do it, but only for Draco because he's my friend._'

Going over to Finrod he flipped him over and checked for a pulse. He found one, but it was really weak and he didn't know if he could save him. Knowing Draco he would say that he didn't try, so he ripped off the remains of his shirt. Using his healing powers Harry healed the deep wound on the elf's chest. Then he healed all the other really deep wounds and wiped his forehead in exhaustion once he was done.

Suddenly the elf opened his eyes in shock and looked at Harry in a questioning look. "Why did you save me human?" he asked in a weak and low voice.

"I didn't save you, Draco did. I would have let you die if it wasn't for him." Harry coldly told him still pissed at all the problems that he caused.

Finrod took a while to reply and his face held a look of complete confusion on his face. "Why would he save me after I tried to take the lives of his friends and him?"

"Why don't you ask him when you both are feeling better."

This time Finrod didn't answer him because he feel asleep in exhaustion. Harry sighed in frustration before picking him up and laying him beside Draco, but not too close cause he still didn't trust the elf.

"Well now all we have to do is wait for the girls." Harry said as he put his back up against a tree to rest his tired body.

---------------

The sound of metal smacking against metal could be heard through a certain part of the forest. This has been going on for at least 10 minutes now. If you saw what the noise was you would know that it was a sword battle between two girls.

Hermione blocked another blow from Tari, but she could feel her knees start to buckle under the pressure. '_I never expected this fight to last this long. Also I can't believe that neither of us have landed a single hit on each other. This fight is so pointless now and I have to end this._' She thought to herself as she yet again blocked another hit from the elf girl.

"Tari what's the point in this fight if it has no meaning? Surely you have to know that this is stupid." The human girl reasoned with the elf girl.

"I don't care anymore. All I care is that you are in my clans territory and I have to kill you." Tari said as she slammed her blade against Hermione's.

Hermione side stepped her next attack and jumped back onto a tree branch. "Look I know that you hate to kill and I know that you hate to fight a fight with no meaning. Just stop and we'll leave."

Tari looked down on the ground as a couple of tears came down her face. "You lie! All humans lie! That's why I have to kill you all so that my clan can live in peace!" She screamed at her opponent gripping her machete till her knuckles turned white.

"Your wrong not all human's lie and you can have my word that I never would lie to you! I don't want to fight you anymore cause I hate fighting fights that have no meaning and I hate fighting good people!" shouted Hermione as she looked Tari directly in the eyes.

"Yeah well your friend killed my comrade and she will pay for that."

"Look if you want pay back for your dead comrade then kill me. A life for a life is that good enough for you."

"You would do that for your friend." Tari exclaimed as she looked at Hermione who jumped back down on the ground.

"Yes I would give my life for anyone even you." replied the girl as she stood face to face with the elf.

"But I barely even know you and I tried to kill you and your friend." stuttered Tari as she tried to comprehend the meaning to Hermione's words.

"Doesn't matter to me what you did. I know that you have a good heart and that's why I refuse to fight you to the death."

The elf girl opened her eyes in shock as Hermione's words shunk into her brain. She dropped her blade and pulled out one of the arrow heads.

"Drop your sword and give me your right hand." demanded Tari in an emotionless voice. Hermione did as she was told and held out her hand to the elf.

Tari grabbed Hermione's hand with her free hand and sliced the girl's palm open with the arrow head. The young human girl whinced in pain, but remained quiet.

"Don't move okay." She told her in a soft voice. Tari then held out her left hand and sliced her palm open. "Now hold you hand out and keep it there."

Hermione did as she was instructed and watched as Tari placed her bleeding palm on hers. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized what she was doing, but stayed silent because she didn't want to piss off the girl.

Ginny came up to the two girls and when she saw what they were doing her face held a look of pure surprise. After about a few minutes Tari stepped back a little and smiled at Hermione.

"Now were blood sisters and were bonded. In our culture you have to have great trust and respect for a person in order to bond your blood together with anothers. This is the first time that I've ever done it and this is the first time in our clan's history that an elf bonded with a human." Tari explained to her new 'sister'.

"I really don't know what to say cause I've never done this before either, but I'm really honored to be your new sister." Hermione told her smiling the whole time.

"Wait wouldn't your clan kick you out for doing this?" questioned Ginny finally deciding to speak.

Tari looked at her with a little bit of a glare and a little bit of kindness. "I don't care what they have to say or what they do. Hermione showed me that not all human's are bad and if they have a problem then fuck them."

"Just to tell you if they do kick you out of your clan then your welcome to come and live with my family and me." Hermione told her gently patting her on the back.

"Thanks." muttered Tari as she looked at the ground.

"You guy's know that your stilling bleeding right." Ginny said to them.

"OH SHIT WE STILL ARE!!!" exclaimed both girls in horror. Hermione healed both their hands as Ginny gave them a 'I can't believe that your that dumb' look.

"Oh man we forgot all about Draco and Harry. I hope their okay." The red head told the other two girls. Now it was the girls turn to give her the 'I can't believe that your that dumb' look.

Walking to where the guys were they saw Finrod and Draco on the ground sleeping, and Harry laying up against a rock.

"Harry were back!" shouted Hermione as she ran over to him and embraced him a bear hug.

"Umm is that her boyfriend or something?" whispered Tari in Ginny's ear making her giggle.

"Yup they're an item, but they just started going out." She told her in whisper so the couple wouldn't hear them talking.

"Hey whats she doing her?" asked Harry in a cold tone when they two girls met up with them.

Hermione smacked him upside the head. "Don't be dissing my new sister." She bluntly told him in a angry tone.

"WHAT!!! How is that possible!" yelled Harry in a freaked out way getting ready to pull his hair out of his head.

So for the next 5 minutes the girls explained everything to Harry and then he explained everything that happened between Draco and Finrod.

"Wait so you mean that he tied with Finrod in a fight?" Tari asked in a tone of complete awe.

"Yeah it was amazing how they fought, but in the end they just ended up tying." Harry said as he saw Ginny check the boys out for any other injuries.

"Why is Finrod really strong?" questioned Hermione as she looked between her boyfriend and her sister.

"Yes he's the best of the best. No one could defeat him and he's been unbeatable for 2 years."

"Wow that is very strong." Hermione said as she looked over at Finrod then she looked at Ginny. "Hey Gin are they okay now?"

"Yeah their both going to be fine just really tired that's all. They both could wake up at any moment, but I wouldn't count on it. That fight looked like it took a lot out of them." explained Ginny as she brushed her hand across Draco's hair.

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait till they wake up then. Till that happens Tari how about we get to know each other more since were sisters now." Hermione decided waiting for Tari to give her answer.

"Yeah I guess thats fine with me." Tari argeed before going over to a tree and lying up against it. Soon she was joined by Hermione, Harry, and Ginny.

------------

They talked for 30 minutes and they all got to know each other better. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny learned more about Tari's clan and why they came here in the first place. Then Hermione explained to her all about the Slayers and what they do.

Suddenly a moan of pain brought them out of their converstation. Turning their heads they saw Draco and Finrod stir from they're slumber. Ginny ran over to her boyfriend and helped him up as Tari went over to Finrod and helped him up. Neither could stand so they just sat up facing the other.

"Draco I'm so glad that your awake. You scared me there for a second." Ginny said to him as she wrapped her arms around him.

He turned to her and gently smiled at her before kissing her on the lips. "Sorry about that, but you know how I get when I fight." That made her softly laugh at him before placing her lips on his again.

"Just next time try not to get yourself killed. It's bad enough that Hermione does it all the time I don't need you doing it too." Ginny whispered into his ear so that no one else could hear them.

"I won't make any promises, but I'll try for you." He whispered back making her ear tickle with his warm breath.

"Draco." Finrod said to the blonde human.

The said person turned his head away from his girlfriend to look at him. "What is it Finrod?" He asked him with a raised eyebrow.

The dark haired elf looked the human right in the eyes before looking away and slightly blushing in embarassment. "That was a great match."

If you could find the happiest person in the world right now then you would find Draco Granger. Once Finrod uttered those words Draco felt his face break out in a huge grin and his hold on Ginny tightened. "Thanks that mean's a lot to me brother." He told the elf in a weak voice.

Finrod looked at the blonde and felt a smile break out on his face as well which shocked Tari because he never smiles. "Let's fight again someday in the future, but right now I think that you should leave before the others come."

"Oh shit I forgot all about the other elves." Tari exclaimed as she smacked her forehead.

"Your so forgetful at times Tari. I still con't believe that I'm stuck with you on a team." Finrod said as Tari picked him up and drapped his arm over her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Oh shut up mister know it all. I'm the one that should be sad that I'm stuck with you." The girl said as rolled her eyes at the boy.

The others smiled at their argument knowing that they must have hidden feelings for each other, but they guessed that they themselves didn't even know.

Harry picked Draco up and did the same thing that Tari did for Finrod. Hermione and Draco looked at the elves as the elves looked right back at them.

Hermione hugged Tari the best that she could cause Finrod was in the way. "I hope that we'll see each other soon and remember that the offer is still up for both of you." Hermione told her blood sister with a big smile.

Draco and Finrod shook hands both smiling at each other. "Yes and I hope that we can have another fight like that. Remember if you need any help just ask and I will assist." Draco told his new found friend and warrior brother.

"We'll see both of you sooner rather than later, at least I hope so. Hermione it's been great meeting you and you too Ginny and Harry." Tari told them making Hermione smile, while Ginny and Harry's eyes opened in shock. Earlier Tari already said sorry to Ginny for almost killing her, but the girl never expected the elf to actually like her.

"Umm yeah I hope to see you guys soon too." Ginny muttered not knowing what to say.

Finrod then turned to Harry and looked him in the eyes. "Harry sorry for everything I did to you. I know now that your a good person and I hope that we can be friends someday."

The boy's eyes opened in shock at first he didn't know what to say till Hermione stepped on his foot rather hard. He whinced in pain and warmly smiled at Finrod. "Yeah same here. Sorry for everything." He held out his hand and the elf shook it.

They said goodbye to their new friends and the two elves disappeared in thin air. The group of Slayers started walking till they got to the front lawn of Slayer Manor. It was gettting dark and they all new that they were all in deep shit.

"You know we don't really have to go home yet." Harry muttered as they stopped to take a break.

"I agree with Harry here. Because it took so long to get back and Draco's injured were all in big trouble." Hermione told them as she shivered from the cool breeze.

"We might as well face the music instead of waiting because then they'll only get even more angry." Draco said his head hanging low because he has no energy to pick it up.

"Let's go and get it over with. "Ginny declared in a sad voice making them all walk to Slayer Manor where a lot of worried and angry people are waiting for them.

_To Be Continued..._

(A/N That was chapter 10 of Order of the Slayers and I'm very happy that I'm done with it. Yeah I know this chapter wasn't that great, but I thought it was pretty cool. Also I think in the next chapter they are going to finally go to Hogwarts, but I'm not quite sure yet. Please read this and review cause I really want to know if I should even continue this. SEE YA LATER!!!!)


End file.
